Eternamente Mía
by Serenity Kou
Summary: Capitulo XVII [Continuación de SMSC] [FINAL] El perfeccionismo se convierte en sacrificio cuando lo único que se buscan son respuestas ante el único ser que representa la unión de dos corazones latentemente unidos.
1. Coalición, Perfección e Impresión

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi._**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_** •

• **_I_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_COALICIÓN_**, **_PERFECCIÓN_** **_E_** **_IMPRESIÓN_**•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Los pasillos de cristal estaban desiertos. Era extraño ya que las únicas dos veces que ha estado ahí siempre había alguien caminando de un lado a otro, siempre siendo un palacio ocupado. Pero no ese día, justo el día en el que la Neo-Reina había ordenado su presencia. Hubo algo que vio caminar rápidamente hacia ella, no se podía distinguir si corría o caminaba ya que la luz entrante del sol le impedía saber eso.

"¡Sailor Pluto!" Por como su nombre fue mencionado, Sailor Pluto pudo descifrar que quien la llamaba corría. "¡Sailor Pluto!" Finalmente su compañera Sailor llego agitadamente a ella. "Por fin has llegado. La reina no ha querido comenzar sin tu presencia."

"¿Ocurre algo, Venus? El llamado inesperado me tiene consternada. ¿Le sucede algo a la Reina?"

"Pluto, tu mejor que nadie debería de saber eso. No, no le ocurre nada ni a ella ni a nadie. Todo es perfecto. Pero es ella quien espera por ti para dar a conocer la misteriosa razón de esta reunión."

"Bien, entonces no demoremos mas." Ambas Sailors caminaron por la misma dirección por la que Sailor Venus corría hacia su compañera.

Tomo tiempo llegar, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Se trataba del salón de cristal, el salón más grande de todo el palacio. Todo era decorado maravillosamente, como si fueran a tener un evento importante. Las puertas se abrieron y ambas Sailors notaron que solo esperaban por ellas.

Pluto, siendo la única ausente durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, continuo su camino hasta llegar frente a los reyes y reverenciar. "Lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí, tal y como lo ha ordenado."

La hermosa reina solo movió la cabeza en respuesta. "No podíamos comenzar una celebración sin tu presencia."

"¿Celebración? No entiendo. Tokyo de Cristal no tiene mucho tiempo siendo gobernado, ¿Cuál seria la razon para una celebración en este momento?"

"Mi querida, Pluto, ¿Has olvidado que la vida propia es razon suficiente para celebrar?"

La Sailor se levanto, sin entender y sin decir más.

"Estamos todos, en cuanto desee puede comenzar con el informe." Sailor Uranus, ya un poco desesperada por saber la razon de esa reunión repentina, fue quien informo no queriendo esperar más.

La Neo-Reina camino los únicos dos pasos que le faltaban para tomar la mano de su esposo. "Es algo repentino, lo se, y siento interrumpir asuntos importantes que tienen que hacer para el reino. Pero esta ocasión amerita esto y mucho más. ¿No es así, Endymion?"

"Lo es, por eso hemos pedido que este solo día sea para todos nosotros. Y dentro de este día, también queremos darles las ultimas noticias de lo que ha sucedido en el reino."

"¿Ocurre algo malo? De ser así podemos prepararnos para…"

"No, no ocurre nada de lo que pueden estar imaginando, Jupiter." Una vez más, la Neo-Reina tomo la palabra, sin dejar que su guardiana tomara conclusiones. "Tan solo queremos que sea……que sea especial."

Las ocho Sailors se miraron entre si. Lo que sus reyes estaban diciendo no tenia sentido alguno. Todo iba perfectamente bien, no había necesidad de un día especial por que todos los días ya eran especiales.

"Hoy comenzara el día del cambio. Un día en el que tanto ustedes, como nosotros, cambiaremos las perspectivas de nuestro reino. Siempre ha faltado algo importante para que este sea un palacio con mas luz."

"La luz que se dará con una nueva vida." Serenity por fin concluyo lo que Endymion comenzó y ambos se detuvieron para ver las expresiones de las Sailors.

"¿Acaso están diciendo que…?"

"No, Mercury, no pueden estar diciendo nada por que no dijeron nada en conclusión. ¿O si?"

"Lo dijeron, Venus, lo dijeron. ¿O no?"

"Tuvieron que haberlo dicho, Mars, por que si no, de otra manera no lo hubieran dicho. ¿No es así?"

"No, Saturn, no es así. No saquemos conclusiones tan precipitadamente. ¿O ya no hay mas conclusión?"

"La hay, Neptune, la única conclusión es la que acaban de dar a conocer. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Lo dijeron! ¿Lo dijeron? Si, lo dijeron. Lo dijeron pero no lo dijeron, Jupiter, ¿Acaso no entendieron? Eso quiere decir que…eso quiere decir que…"

Finalmente, al Uranus ser la ultima en expresar algo sin cierre, las ocho Sailors dejaron de verse y comentar solo entre ellas para ver a los únicos dos que no expresaban nada mas que una sonrisa.

"Lo es, Uranus. No es conclusión, es realidad."

"Finalmente nuestra vida será completamente perfecta." La Reina, buscando apoyo, recargo delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. "Tomara tiempo, pero esperamos con ansias el nacimiento de la futura princesa, o príncipe, de Tokyo de Cristal."

Hubo siete Sailors que sonrieron y corrieron para no demorar con las felicitaciones y abrazos. Hubo una sola Sailor que se quedo estática, la misma Sailor que tampoco opino.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

No podía recordar con exactitud el tiempo que ha estado alejado de ese planeta, solo podía y quería recordar la hermosura de su antiguo mundo. Tampoco podía decir que todo seguía igual, por que no lo estaba, ahora era mucho más hermoso de la última vez que estuvo ahí.

El palacio de las flores resplandecía magníficamente, dejando ver aun más la hermosura que lo rodeaba. Todo eso eran grandes recuerdos. Hermosos recuerdos de una vida que sigue con él presente.

"Es un placer volver a tener a mi estrella favorita brillando dentro de Kinmoku de nuevo." La soberana de ese planeta hablo detrás de él, lo cual lo hizo voltear inmediatamente.

"Princesa Kakyuu." No queriendo ser olvidadizo, le reverencio caballerosamente. "El placer es mío al recibir tan generosa invitación. No pude ni siquiera pensar en dudarlo. Kinmoku también sigue formando parte de mi."

"Pero has hecho un magnifico trabajo al dejarte guiar por el camino que has elegido. Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cómo siguen aquellas estrellas fugitivas?"

Él rió, rió por que supo que ella también lo había hecho internamente. "Recuperándose. Hay decisiones, princesa, que no son fáciles de tomar."

"No lo dudo. Pero entremos, quiero que nuevamente vuelvas a ser, al menos por hoy, la estrella que brillaba solo para mi, aunque ya no seas mi estrella."

"Es lo que he esperado desde que llegue." Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Seiya estuvo por seguir a la princesa, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver como tres mariposas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor.

"¿Problemas?" La princesa se detuvo para ver como su antiguo guardián tomaba las tres mariposas en la palma de su mano y las vio fijamente, tratando de leer algo en ellas. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Por fin, Seiya, pudo difícilmente regresar a la realidad. "Ninguno." Termino por dejar volar las tres mariposas una vez más para que segundos después desaparecieran. "Tan solo que……que el sistema solar parece tener una gran celebración. Me pregunto por que será."

"El reino establecido es magnifico, no habría razon para no celebrar. ¿Tienes algún otro pensamiento en mente?"

"Ninguno. Prefiero que por hoy mis pensamientos queden en el olvido."

Finalmente terminaron por entrar al palacio.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Alpha Sagittarii sigue brillando infinitamente al ser hogar de luz. Sailor Fai, una de las dos guardianas del jardín eterno, estando apunto del entrar al palacio, se detuvo para reír. Rió pero trato de no hacerlo frente a quien acababa de salir.

"¿Cansado?"

"¿Es esa una burla?"

Fai volvió a sonreír. "No, lo siento, pero me es algo extraño lo que hicieron solo por estar aquí. Él…" Refiriéndose a Seiya. "…pudo acabar con ustedes sin pensarlo. Una vez mas."

"Somos prófugos, lo olvidas, él no iba a dejar que termináramos nuevamente en manos de Papillon, sabiendo que fue su culpa todo lo que sucedió."

A esa respuesta, no tan esperada, la sonrisa de Fai desvaneció. "Pero si fueron ustedes quienes decidieron ser fugitivos. Él solo les dejo el camino fácil……pelear."

"Pero por como me puedes ver ahora, eso no fue nada, pero nada, fácil."

"Quizás Healer hubiese podido haber hecho algo para esas heridas."

Él se detuvo antes de entrar de nuevo. "Pero Healer ya no existe."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

La excusa perfecta, claro, hay deberes que cumplir. Su deber estaba siendo también ya una excusa. Una vez mas suspiro, pero esta vez lo hizo tranquila mientras sostenía la llave del tiempo. Había muchas razones para sentirse feliz, entre ellas la felicidad de su reina pero no la propia.

Su siempre fiel puerta era lo único que la consolaba. Sus recuerdos y anhelos era lo que la aliviaba.

"Por siempre." Musito antes de dejar caer su llave.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Imagine que el primero en saberlo fuiste tu."

"No, no lo sabia pero fue Heavy Metal Papillon quien envió el mensaje."

"Oh, Papillon, si, claro. Yo estaba por entregar el mensaje pero…"

"No hay problema, Galaxia, el mensaje ya ha llegado y no importa quien lo dio. Imagino que el reino establecido ha de ser maravilloso, por algo mantienen celebraciones continuas."

"¿Aun mantienes cuidado especial por ese sistema?" Él se sorprendio por la pregunta, pero no mas que ella misma. "Pero esta no fue una celebración cualquiera." Inteligentemente cambio el tema. "La Neo-Reina Serenity fue quien dio el mensaje no hace mucho. Realeza de otros planetas tuvieron la oportunidad de asistir a la que seria la noticia de la creación del reino establecido."

"Estoy enterado, pero lo que aun no logro descifrar es saber la razón."

"¿Cómo? Eso es imposible. Todos saben ya la noticia, ¿Es que no lo has sabido? La reina. Los reyes terrestres han anunciado el futuro nacimiento de su primogénito."

Seiya dejo caer la bebida de su mano y en el instante volteo a ver a Galaxia, cuya mirada no podía mentirle.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Finalmente, algo agotada por tantas emociones, la reina entro a su habitación. Las enormes cortinas le impedían el paso a su amada luz de luna. Directamente se dirigió a moverlas y una calida brisa le agradeció el paso.

Con unos cuantos pasos mas salio al bacón mientras, extendiendo ambas manos sobre su pecho, dejo aparecer algo que desde recuerda, y sin explicación alguna, le brindaba una calidez excepcional. Cerró los ojos, dejando ser acariciada por una mano que imaginariamente aparecía cada vez que abrazaba esa flor. E inmediatamente una sonrisa magnifica la hacia recuperar cada energía perdida.

Miles de pétalos comenzaron a ser llevados por el viento solo para cubrirla mientras ella llevaba una sola mano a su vientre. Era extrañamente confortante la calidez de esa gloriosa flor.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Los ojos de Seiya se mantenían cerrados al dar la última orden y al abrirlos, todos los pétalos que había dejado volar desaparecieron. "♪Que nos se vaya nunca, que nunca acabe el recuerdo de dos corazones amándose. Que no se pierda nunca el amor. No dejes de ser……eternamente mía♪"

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X – X-x-X-x-X-x-X – X-x-X-x-X-x-X – X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Konnichiwa!**_

Mis promesas son siempre cumplidas. Aquí lo tienen, la continuación de "Sailor Moon: Star Cosmos." Espero les guste y sigamos leyendo juntos.

**_Nota_** – Para leer este fic se necesita leer la primera parte, "Sailor Moon: Star Cosmos", por que encontraran y se formularan preguntas que estoy segura tienen respuesta absoluta en la primera parte.

_**¡Gracias!**_

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	2. Lagrima, el llamado del amor

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi._**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_** •

• **_II_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_LAGRIMA_**, **_EL_** **_LLAMADO_** **_DEL_** **_AMOR_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¡Perfecto!" La soberana dio la última orden a la mujer quien mantenía una pequeña lámpara de cristal entre sus manos, mientras esperaba la orden.

"No creo conveniente que tu estés haciendo esto. Para eso estamos nosotras. Recuerda que se te ha pedido reposo, tienes que ser razonable." Una de sus guardianas entro a la habitación, preocupada.

"¿Y perderme ver la decoración, y como deseo que todo este listo, de esta habitación? No dudo que ustedes harían un trabajo genial, pero deseo ser yo quien perfeccione cada esquina de este lugar."

"Últimamente no te he visto bien, ¿Estas segura que puedes tu sola con todo este trabajo? Ninguna de nosotras desearía que algo te sucediera por nuestra culpa."

"No es trabajo alguno. Estoy bien, no quiero que se preocupen tanto por mí. Falta poco para su llegada y quiero que todo sea perfecto para su bienvenida."

La Sailor sonrió al ver el acto de ternura de la soberana al acariciar frágilmente su abdomen ya abultado. "Entiendo pero no dudes en pedir ayuda si la necesita, no queremos que…"

"No te preocupes, Mars, lo haré indiscutiblemente. Pero si hay algo que deseo hagan por mi."

"Claro, ¿Qué?"

"Su llegada tiene que ser especial, muy especial, así que Endymion y yo hemos decidido celebrar dicho acontecimiento mediante la fiesta lunar. Se sabe que el día del nacimiento de otro hijo de la luna, esta celebra siendo llena y brindándole la luz que la reconoce como tal. Ese día queremos que sea universal. Por eso quiero que ustedes, únicamente las Sailors interiores, se encarguen de hacer dicho acontecimiento realidad."

"No hay problema. La fiesta Lunar será un evento para recordar por siempre, eso te lo puedo asegurar."

"Lo se, es por eso que lo dejo en sus manos. Me retiro, estoy segura que por hoy es suficiente esfuerzo. Mañana quizás pueda continuar."

"¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida y tus ojos parecen cansados."

"Lo estoy. Creo que por hoy han sido demasiadas emociones. ¿Deseas acompañarme a mi habitación?"

"Creí que no me harías caso, solías ser algo persistente."

La Neo-Reina sonrió pero no rió, no podía encontrar fuerzas ni para eso. "Bueno, no soy mas la niña que podía llorar por todo."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Quisiera contestar a esa pregunta con una sonrisa pero, si lo has notado, aun tengo los labios hinchados."

"Tan solo esperaba un si o un no."

"Lo se, lo siento. Somos nosotros quienes no encontramos realmente la razón por todo esto. No nos arrepentimos, pero ambos sabemos que nuestro acto pudo traer consecuencias fatales. Ella no merecía ser traicionada de esta manera. Tú tampoco tenías la obligación de ocultarnos del que seria un castigo inquebrantable. Tan solo quisimos experimentar la libertad y sabíamos que tú eres el único que podía brindarnos esa opción."

"Yo no he reclamado nada, después de todo no podría reclamarles después de lo que sucedió con Papillon hace tiempo, cuando permití que los tomara en su poder. Pero por la princesa Kakyuu no hay más de que preocuparse. Hable con ella y lo único que pide es volver a verlos una vez mas, quizás la ultima."

"¿Nos dejara entrar a Kinmoku de esta manera?"

"Lo hará, pero creo que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar. Yo tengo que irme, pero regresare cuando espero se sientan mejor. Habla con Yaten e intenten llegar a un acuerdo, yo no creo poder hacer mas por ustedes."

"Seiya…gracias por todo. No te preocupes, ya has hecho demasiado."

"No nada que agradecer, por que puedo entender perfectamente esa desesperación que grita libertad."

Taiki sonrió al verlo salir.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Serenity, ¿Estas bien? Luna me informo que no te has sentido bien, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Luna, siempre tan preocupadita. No, Endymion, tan solo es cansancio. Mars tiene razon, he estado haciendo mas esfuerzo del que se me ha dicho. Lo siento, no quiero poner en riesgo a nuestro bebe."

"Me interesa que tu también estés bien. ¿Deseas ver al doctor? ¿Quieres que sea Mercury quien te revise?"

"No, ellas están ocupadas. ¿Por qué mejor no me abrazas hasta que pueda dormir?"

Endymion sonrió y se recostó a su lado. "Será un placer."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Al ver quien había aparecido no muy lejos de ella, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon corrió a su encuentro e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de sonreír.

"Bienvenido a Sigma Sagittarii una vez mas."

"Gracias. ¿Puedo saber la razon de este llamado tan repentino?"

Papillon lo miro antes de continuar. Había pasado tiempo, no mucho, desde la última vez que lo vio pero ahora había algo diferente en él. Claro, lo eran sus ojos.

"Alpha Scorpii, la estrella mas grande de la constelación Escorpio, he sentido la energía de mariposas perdidas. Me es imposible detectarlas con claridad por que parecen desaparecer. He tratado de investigar pero creí conveniente mejor decírtelo a ti."

"Bien, vamos, nadie mejor que tu para guiarlas a su lugar de origen." Pero Papillon no se movió. "Vamos."

"Pero…… ¿Y que hay del protocolo? Es bien sabido que ninguna de nosotras…"

Seiya sonrió, siendo momentáneamente el hombre risueño que solía ser. "Hay quienes dicen me tienes miedo, ¿Es eso verdad? Por que si lo es, tengo que recordarte que fuiste tu la primera en ser mi aliada." Olvidando completamente las mejillas rosadas de la Sailor, Seiya tomo su mano. "Vamos, después podemos tratar con la formalidad."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

No funciono. Finalmente fue él quien termino durmiendo. Ella se levanto, aun más cansada que antes. Sus ojos le exigían cerrarse pero al hacerlo, instantáneamente se abrían al ella necesitar algo. En realidad no entendía la desesperación de sus manos pero necesitaba sentir la calidez de la flor que apareció delante de ella, sin haber sido llamada. Algo extraño comenzaba a suceder y sus ojos lo expresaron al llenarse de lágrimas por ver como esa misma flor comenzaba a perder su brillo. Era inexplicable, pero necesitaba sentir la misma caricia imaginaria que hace tiempo ya no aparece.

Se sintió terriblemente culpable al ver como su esposo dormía no muy lejos de ella, mientras ella pensaba en algo que no existía, en otra caricia. Pero necesitaba sentir la energía que se le daba cada vez que tomaba esa flor. Esa misma energía que ya no aparece.

Con pasos pequeños y discretos, la soberana terrestre camino hasta el lugar favorito de su habitación, el bacón. Esa noche no había luna pero si había una sola estrella que iluminaba parte de su reino. Inconscientemente comenzó a llorar sin remedio, mientras abrazaba la misma flor que anhelaba volver a ver brillar.

Sus lagrimas, que jamás imagino volver a tener, cayeron sobre su algunos pétalos.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Seiya se detuvo paralizantemente, sin darle tiempo a su pie de volver a dar otro paso o bajar para una mejor posición.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

La pregunta de Papillon fue ignorada completamente en el momento que él dio media vuelta y correr en dirección contraria para, segundos después, desaparecer.

Papillon no supo si seguirlo o mantenerse en su lugar. Su reacción había sido extraña, pero ella bajo el rostro, creyendo imaginar el por que de ese acto.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

No podía contar el tiempo que no ha pisado ese lugar. Alguna vez quiso imaginarlo pero ninguna de esas ilusiones se comparaba a la realidad que sus ojos ahora veían. Definitivamente no podía haber comparación.

El palacio de cristal era aun más hermoso de lo que él se pudo llegar a imaginar, la ciudad en perfección lo era.

Pero todo eso fue olvidado al ver lo que sus ojos habían anhelado ver durante todo ese tiempo. Era ella sin ser ella. No encontró a la niña por que en lugar se encontraba la mujer que él alguna vez pudo tener entre sus brazos.

No importo el tiempo que espero por que todo eso valió la pena con el simple hecho de volver a estar ahí. Ahora la entendía. Entendió por que el sacrificio de una soberana, no de la mujer. La distancia luz ya no existía al tenerla a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Le prometió jamás volver a buscarla, pero esa promesa fue quebrantada por una sola lágrima.

Dentro del inmenso jardín, sin importarle por donde iba o las consecuencias, siguió caminando hasta estar a un paso de ella. Aunque estuviera de espaldas, podía imaginar su rostro hermoso y los ojos que una vez confesaron mas que un simple 'te quiero.'

Lentamente, pero no dudando, comenzó a deslizar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de quien por siempre ha cantado, sintiendo de paso el pequeño bultito que había olvidado estaba ahí. Pero eso no fue impedimento para cerrar sus brazos al tenerla dentro de ellos, al contrario, la energía que podía sentir dentro de ella también parecía disfrutar el abrazo.

Ella no se movió pero si giro. Giro, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no mostró reacción alguna al encontrarse dentro de los ojos de otro hombre. Podía exigir ser liberada y gritar por ayuda, pero no lo hizo. Sus instintos reaccionaron primero al cerrar los ojos y ver como él, quien debería de ser un completo desconocido, acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

Lo que parecía ser una eternidad, finalmente desapareció. Una vez mas pudo tocar los labios sabor a fresa que tiempo atrás le fascinaron. No le importo encontrarse en el esplendoroso jardín del palacio, tampoco le importo imaginar que alguien más existía. Solo quería que en el momento existiera solo ella, la mujer que siempre será suya sin duda alguna. Le encanto sentir, no uno sino dos corazones que latían para él.

"¡Serenity!"

Pero todo tenía un final.

Al la soberana escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a nadie abrazándola.

"Serenity, hemos buscado por ti en todo el palacio, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué has salido así a esta hora? Vamos, todos están preocupados por ti." Jupiter, abrazando a su Reina, la ayudo a caminar rumbo al palacio.

Los ojos de la reina parpadearon un par de veces e inexplicablemente, sonrió mientras rozaba sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

Seguimos continuando. No olviden decirme que les esta pareciendo.

**XxX**

**Umi Kou** – No, afortunadamente no morí, en cambio trabaje en otro capitulo de este y todos mis fics. Cruithne ya fue actualizado. Espero te guste también este.

**Danyseren** – No te preocupes, se perfectamente que el final de "Sailor Moon: Star Cosmos" fue una decepción hasta para mi misma, como escritora y lectora, ya que en mi vida he dejado un final como ese. Pero espero que este fic pueda superar un poco las expectativas que esperaba en el otro.

**Vicky Kou** – Reviews tan alentadores como los tuyos siempre me hacen seguir pegada a mi computadora y escribir sin remedio. Espero que este fic pueda tener el final que esperaba para el otro, pero para eso habrá que esperar ya que estamos apenas comenzando. Agradezco tu apoyo desde este primer capitulo.

**Chio **– Actualización a la orden del día. Espero que este segundo capitulo también pueda ser interesante. Soy yo quien no puede esperar a ese nacimiento, en donde los planes de la misma Serenity serán…arruinados. ¡Shh! No le digas a nadie que te dije. Gracias por tu lindo review.

**Saori-Luna **– A ti te tengo que agradecer por que, a pesar de no ser fan de la pareja que yo quiero, sigues leyendo y dejando tus lindos comentarios. Muchas gracias por eso.

**Reyco **- Y a ti te trate de contactar, escribiendo al e-mail que dejaste, pero ninguno de los cinco, y no es mentira, CINCO, mensajes que te escribí te llegaron. Claro que no me molestaría que dibujaras mi historia, al contrario, seria todo un placer para mí. Por favor escríbeme un correo para saber tu verdadero e-mail y para conversar más sobre esto. Gracias de antemano por tu interés.

**GabYxA** – Gracias por esos ánimos que me das para continuar. Espero poder llenar las expectativas que tienes en mí, pero sobre todo en mis historias. Agradezco tus buenos comentarios y lindos reviews.

**Michiru-kou **– En realidad te tengo que agradecer por ese pequeño detalle, ya cambie eso de UA. Quizás fue la costumbre ya que en todas mis historias he puesto UA al principio. Agradezco de antemano tu interés por leer esta y la historia pasada.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	3. Preocupación, el sigilo de Sailor Pluto

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_** •

• **_III_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_PREOCUPACIÓN_**, **_EL_** **_SIGILO_** **_DE_** **_SAILOR_** **_PLUTO_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¡Jupiter! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos parecen locos en este lugar?"

La Sailor mencionada se detuvo para ver a su compañera. "Neptune, por fin llegaron. ¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo para regresar? No importa. Eso no importa ahora. La reina. Serenity no se ha sentido bien."

Neptune camino hasta tomar por los hombros a su compañera. "¿En donde esta?"

"En su habitación. Se le había dicho que necesitaba reposo absoluto pero ella no hizo caso. Endymion esta con ella y no ha querido decírselo. Sabe que eso la destrozara."

"¿De que hablas, Jupiter? ¿Qué es lo que no se le ha dicho a la reina? ¿Ocurre algo de lo que nosotras tenemos que estar informadas?"

Jupiter bajo la cabeza, no queriendo ser ella quien diera la noticia a una de las guardianas exteriores, quienes todo ese tiempo se habían ausentado por compromisos que la misma reina ordeno que se ocuparan. "Serenity puede……la reina puede perder al bebe."

Neptune se tapo la boca por la impresión. Pero no quiso esperar a escuchar algo más para correr en la misma dirección en la que había llegado. Las Sailor exteriores tenían que estar tan informadas como lo estaban las interiores.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor X y Sailor Fai corrieron a la entrada del palacio para recibir a la recién llegada. Ambas reverenciaron.

"Hemos esperado por usted, princesa. Síganos, la guiaremos hasta ellos." X fue quien tomo el liderazgo al dirigir a la recién llegada por los pasillos del hermoso palacio.

"¿Y en donde esta él?" Ambas Sailors se detuvieron para responder, sabían que la pregunta fue referente a Seiya.

"Viajo, pero ordeno que su estadía fuera la mejor. Nosotras personalmente nos encargaremos de eso." X siguió guiando a la recién llegada.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Cómo esta?"

Endymion salio de la habitación, recibiendo frente a él la esperada pregunta de las Sailors exteriores. "Estable. Fue Luna quien le informo de su estado y no ha parado de llorar. Se culpa continuamente."

"¿Pero por que Luna hizo eso?" Molesta, Sailor Uranus no espero a preguntar.

"Serenity quería salir a uno de los jardines y al Luna querer impedírselo tuvo que decirle la verdad de por que la cuidamos tanto." Suspiro un poco cansado por no haber dormido bien.

"Nosotras podemos cuidarla." Saturn fue la primera en ver el cansancio del soberano. "Estaremos toda la noche con ella, lo prometemos."

"Por supuesto, la cuidaremos mientras descansas un poco." Neptune afirmo lo que Saturn había comenzado.

"Gracias, aunque también estaré pendiente. Las Sailors interiores salieron a cumplir lo que Serenity quiere y aun no deja de planear…la fiesta lunar."

Las tres Sailors sonrieron, sabían que ese era un acontecimiento único que se espera por eternidades. "No te preocupes, nosotras estaremos con ella." Y con esa ultima declaración, Uranus fue la primera en entrar a la habitación.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Alpha Scorpii? ¿Por qué? Es una constelación diferente a la nuestra. ¿Por qué vivir en soledad?"

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon me hablo de esa estrella, la misma a la que ustedes viajaron, y es hermosa. Quizás un poco de desolación me permitirá admirar la hermosura de otras estrellas. Ella no me necesita por que los sigue teniendo a ellos, a pesar de esa traición."

"¿Pero tu, la Sailor mas fuerte de la galaxia, viviendo en soledad absoluta? No podría permitirlo."

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon también cumple con el cargo de la soledad, inclusive tu…No, tu no, tu no por que vives rodeado de personas importantes que te quieren pero yo…"

"Lo siento, esa petición es negada. Es absurdo lo que me pides. El ultimo de los casos seria…" Seiya volteo a verla, a ver no solo la soledad de la Sailor sino también de sus ojos. "…Puedes regresar a Alpha Sagittarii."

La Sailor levanto la cabeza con sorpresa, solo para verlo. "¿Vi…vivir en Alpha Sagittarii? Pero eso es contra las reglas. Es bien sabido que ninguna de nosotras puede…"

Seiya rió, recordando en donde escucho esa frase anteriormente. "Se a lo que te refieres. Me es difícil para mí también tomar esta decisión, pero no puedo dejarte en el exilio total. Sailor X y Fai cuidan magníficamente el jardín estelar y el trabajo de Alpha Sagittarii es dar la luz de cada estrella. No pretendo obligarte, pero si insistes en la idea de la soledad…la tendrás sin retorno."

"¿Se me seria expulsada por no cumplir mis obligaciones?"

"Alpha Sagittarii necesita una embajadora y yo……yo también necesitare la compañía cuando ellos se vayan."

La Sailor sonrió. "Regresar a Alpha Sagittarii fue siempre mi gran anhelo. Gracias por esta oportunidad. Gracias por a pesar de todo……romper las reglas."

"Se que harás un magnifico trabajo, Galaxia, lo se."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Yaten y Taiki se miraron antes de dar un paso más. Podía ser también el último. Pero decididos…lo dieron. Entraron para directamente arrodillarse frente a la recién llegada.

"Princesa podemos…"

Pero ella coloco una mano en los labios de Taiki, quien estaba por comenzar la disculpa del siglo. "Me fue difícil entender lo que hicieron. Intente yo sola ser razonable pero no había razonamiento ante el inmenso dolor que sentí por su partida. Luche conmigo misma por olvidar los reglamentos de nuestro mundo, pero las reglas tenían que ser inquebrantables. Su desaparición tenia que ser inmediata y ustedes lo sabían. Sin embargo él hablo por ustedes y pidió su perdón. Los miembros del consejo real llegaron a la conclusión de no negárselo solo por tratarse de quien se trataba. Su sentencia fue perdonada, pero a cambio se pidió una batalla en la que si salían victoriosos se les concedería el deseo que vinieron buscando al presentarse aquí. Pero si perdían…su castigo seria la muerte. Se que él les dio esa oportunidad de libertad. La oportunidad que yo no quería que se les concediera."

La ultima frase sorprendio a los dos. "Princesa nosotros…"

"Solo buscaban la libertad que yo nunca pude ofrecerles, lo se, ahora lo se. Ustedes me traicionaron al darme la espalda como guardianas, al arrojar los poderes que se le habían brindado por pertenecer siempre a Kinmoku. Lo dejaron todo, sabiendo las consecuencias, solo por libertad. Lo entiendo ahora y solo les pido una ultima petición, aunque ya no sean mas mis Sailors."

Una vez más, ambos se miraron. "Cualquier cosa que usted pida, princesa, no será suficiente para remediar el daño que le hemos causado." Yaten quiso sincerarse.

"Lo ultimo que podría pedir seria que……Lo ultimo que podría pedir seria que regresen a casa."

Los ojos de ambos vieron la ternura con la que la petición fue hecha. Lo habían dicho y ahora lo comprobaban, cualquier cosa que se les pidiera no seria suficiente para remediar el dolor. Y no lo seria.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor Pluto se detuvo frente a la puerta plateada. Toco levemente dos veces y la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. Tanto Sailor Neptune como Saturn pusieron sus dedos índices sobre sus labios para que la recién llegada entendiera guardar silencio.

Pluto camino hasta el pie de la cama, en donde estaba Uranus de espaldas, y vio lo mismo que su compañera veía, una preciosa así como pálida soberana que se supone tendría que mantener siempre su resplandor. "Recién me entere y no dude en venir." Susurro solo para que Uranus la escuchara.

"Todos estamos preocupados tanto por su salud…como la de la criatura."

Pluto quiso pelear con ella misma pero fue imposible. Sin ser notada, su labio curveo ligeramente.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Yaten y Taiki estaban por dar la respuesta, pero no lo hicieron al ver llegar a Seiya, pero no fue solo. Detrás de él también caminaba la misma Sailor con la que una vez tuvieron que pelear.

"Nuestra respuesta, mi princesa, será la que Seiya decida."

Seiya los miro, ignorando de que se estaba hablando, pero al sentir las miradas de los presentes sobre él, quiso adivinar de qué se trataba. La escapatoria perfecta. "Suficiente he hecho por ustedes. La decisión que ustedes puedan llegar a tomar será por que tienen la libertad de hacerlo."

"Es verdad, es inmaduro de nuestra parte hacer esto." Taiki fue el primero en admitir.

Yaten cerró los ojos para suspirar, eso estaba siendo aun más difícil de lo que se imaginaron. "Permítenos mantener esa libertad de decisión y nuestra decisión no es mas la vida dentro de Kinmoku."

La princesa dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida por esa respuesta. Seiya solo los miro sonriente, decisiones pueden ser difíciles y ellos estaban enfrentando eso. "En ese caso, solo puedo concederles la estadía en Alpha Sagittarii."

Ambos sonrieron a la respuesta no tan sorpresiva de su amigo. "Princesa…pedimos perdón por este daño que hemos causado. Yaten y yo vivimos siempre por usted, pero es esa misma lealtad la que ahora nos permite tomar esta decisión. Una lealtad que fue inquebrantable cuando solíamos ser tres guardianas."

"Entiendo. No puedo pedir más. Su decisión esta tomada y me alegra que sea la correcta para ustedes. No puedo quejarme por siempre haber sido protegida sincera y lealmente. Solo me resta decir que las puertas de Kinmoku estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes, para mis estrellas fugitivas."

"Princesa…"

"…Gracias…"

Los ojos de Yaten y Taiki se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas de culpabilidad, pero de libertad.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Agradezco su preocupación, pero no es necesario que todas permanezcan aquí. Hay asuntos importantes que necesitan atención en el reino y estar aquí solo nos quita tiempo."

"Serenity, nada es mas importante que la salud de ambos." Uranus fue la primera en caminar hasta sentarse al lado de la pálida reina.

A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojeroso por tanto llorar, la soberana seguía viéndose hermosa. Sonrió débilmente al sentirse cuidada y protegida.

"Venus hizo un comunicado." Saturn se acerco a la cama para que la reina pudiera escuchar mejor y también para ver el rostro que pondría al dar la noticia. "Vienen de regreso a casa. Los preparativos han sido un éxito. La fiesta lunar ya es el evento mas esperado de la galaxia."

Serenity sonrió de inmediato y acaricio su abdomen. "Todos esperamos ese evento. ¿Verdad?"

"Con todo el corazón." Uranus sonrió al ser la primera en dar respuesta.

"No hay nada mas que anhelemos con ansias." Saturn contesto rápido.

"Es el acontecimiento mas deseado por nosotras también." Neptune se acerco para tomar la mano de su reina al dar su sincera respuesta.

Pero hubo una Sailor que se mantuvo en silencio mientras sostenía con fuerza su llave del tiempo. La misma Sailor que no mostró sonrisa por la felicidad de la emperatriz.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_¡Que tal!_**

Espero les siga gustando.

**XxX**

**Michiru-kou **– Aquí esta, recién editado y revisado. Creo que tampoco demore mucho. Que bien que te siga agradando lo que escribo así como también espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**GabYxA **– Espero también te guste este. Me alegra que sigas leyendo, gracias.

**Umi Kou **– Y yo agradezco que te gusten mis fics. Espero este capitulo también te agrade.

**Kendra duvoa **– Bueno así como decirte, decirte, prefiero que la historia continué para que sea emocionante y te de gusto. Me alegra que sigas leyendo, gracias.

**Jenny Anderson **– Puedo asegurar que se complicaran aun más. Pero a pesar de todo me alegra que te guste la historia tal y como es. Espero pueda continuar así. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Chio **– No podría anunciar una marca sin que se me pague por eso, por eso no hago la nota, jeje. Hablando seriamente, me da gusto que la historia te guste así. Así como gracias por seguir apoyándome.

**Saori-Luna **– No te preocupes, prometo encontrar a alguien que lo consuele. En realidad no pensaba dejarlo así ya que a él no lo odio ni nada parecido. Prometo poder hacer un buen trabajo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Karelia **– Y si seguiré escribiendo hasta que mis dedos se quemen, lo cual espero no pase nunca. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, gracias.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **– Son muchas preguntas y no se por cual comenzar, pero te prometo que cada una se contestara en su totalidad a lo largo de la historia. Al menos espero que esta continuación continué como hasta ahora, gracias.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	4. Amor, tormentoso silencio

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_** •

• **_IV_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_AMOR_**, **_TORMENTOSO_** **_SILENCIO_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Que has dicho? ¿Galaxia tuvo ese honor? ¿Has dicho que Galaxia regreso a Alpha Sagittarii?"

"Lo he dicho, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, pero… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bi…?"

"¡No! No estoy bien. Galaxia siempre ha sido galardonada por ser la Sailor más fuerte de la galaxia, pero no lo es. ¿Y que hay de mi? Ese lugar en aquella estrella debería de ser mío. He sido yo quien le ha mostrado la lealtad que nadie jamás le mostrara. A pesar de todo, soy yo quien le informa lo que sucede, a través de mis mariposas. Él sabe que yo jamás lo traicionaría. Él sabe que yo soy incondicionalmente leal a lo que él siempre ha pedido. ¡Pero no lo acepto! Ese lugar en Alpha Sagittarii debe de ser mío por siempre mostrarle a él cuanto esperare a su soledad para ser yo quien este a su lado cuando sane su corazón. Galaxia no tiene derecho a esa posición en la estrella más grande de la constelación. Ella no tiene…"

"¡Basta! Sabes perfectamente, al igual que nosotras, cuales son las reglas. Y tú has hecho algo que no será perdonado. Sailor Papillon tu…" Tanto Sailor Lethe como Sailor Mnemosyne se miraron al ver a una guardiana de espíritus completamente en lágrimas. "…Tú……te has enamorado."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¡Serenity!"

"¡Serenity!"

Los gritos y llamados se escuchaban por todo el palacio y sus alrededores. Era imposible, ¿Cómo pudo haber burlado la seguridad de sus guardianas?

"¡Ustedes son culpables de todo! Pero si algo le llega a suceder, serán ustedes quienes paguen."

"Uranus, no es tiempo para pelear. Vamos a los jardines, es nuestra ultima opción." Neptune tomo el brazo de su compañera mientras la guiaba y la alejaba de las dos Sailors interiores, cuya culpa fue dejar sola a la reina por unos minutos.

"Tiene razón, Venus, las únicas culpables seremos nosotras."

"No lo seremos, Mercury, por que se que ella es fuerte y sabe cuidarse muy bien."

Continuaron con la búsqueda.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Los brazos de la hermosa reina se abrazaron mutuamente, sintiendo la frescura de nuevas flores y aire fresco, significando la llegada de la primavera. Su salud ha mejorado y ahora se sentía lista para salir a disfrutar la hermosura de su reino.

Su tranquilidad termino cuando un fuerte e inexplicable dolor la hizo abrazar su abdomen. Trato de gritar por ayuda pero sabía que estaba lejos del palacio y nadie la escucharía. Intento ponerse de pie pero eso solo incrementaba el dolor.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mientras que su vista comenzaba a nublarse. "¡A…ayu…ayuda……ayúdame!" Creyó ver a alguien, pero sus ojos no le permitieron ver más.

"…Serenity…" Uranus la llamo una vez más y al seguir corriendo, encontró el cuerpo inconsciente de la reina. "¡Serenity!" La tomo en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso al palacio.

La ayuda que la reina había pedido fue negada, lo que significaba traición ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero las manos de esa Sailor en ningún momento dejaron de tomar con fuerza su llave del tiempo. Asimismo, sus ojos no mostraban alegría por que la reina haya recibido ayuda casi inmediata.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Seiya inesperadamente se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?" La nueva embajadora de Alpha Sagittarii corrió a él. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"…Serenity…" El susurro de Seiya hizo que Galaxia dejara caer su mano. "La Tierra, necesito viajar a ese mundo."

"Prohibido. Ese sistema es prohibido para cualquier extraño fuera de el, eso te incluye a ti también aunque poseas todo el universo. Esa fue la decisión que tomaste cuando las reglas fueron creadas."

Pero él ya las había quebrantado al recordar cuando estuvo junto a ella, abrazándola, sintiendo sus labios una vez más. "Lo ultimo en lo que ahora pienso es en mantener las reglas en orden." No queriendo dar mas razones, Seiya salio del palacio de luz.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Ocho Sailors resguardaban la puerta de plata mientras esperaban ansiosamente cualquier noticia que se fuera a dar.

Dos de ellas caminaban de un lado a otro, dos no paraban de culparse por su irresponsabilidad y tres de ellas no ocultaban lágrimas de incertidumbre. Hubo una sola Sailor que durante todo el tiempo mantuvo la cordura y seriedad mientras tomaba fuertemente su llave del tiempo.

Luna fue la primera en salir de la habitación. Todas las guardianas la rodearon, menos una.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Esta bien?"

Luna suspiro antes de tener que decir algo. "La criatura sigue en perfecto estado." Todas respiraron aliviadas.

"¿Y ella? ¿Cómo esta la reina?" Sailor Pluto, quien no había mostrado preocupación alguna, hasta ahora, se acerco a Luna, rodeándola al igual que sus compañeras.

"…Su salud es delicada." Pluto regreso a su lugar mientras llevaba un rostro inexpresivo. "El nacimiento del infante se acerca y la reina ha pedido que a pesar de su salud, todo siga como ella lo había planeado desde el principio. Quiere que la fiesta lunar se realice con……o sin ella."

Siente Sailors se miraron sorpresivas. La última no reacciono en lo absoluto.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Esto es completamente insensato, Seiya. No puedes entrar a ese mundo mientras siga siendo ajeno a tus territorios."

"No me importa, Taiki, ahora lo ultimo que necesito es recordar eso." Por que ahora no se estaba guiando por reglas, aunque a veces las olvida, ahora era solamente su corazón quien le pedía continuar.

"Será imposible entrar sin ser vistos, sobre todo si su habitación esta siendo custodiada, lo cual imagino debe de ser así." Yaten dio su favorable punto de vista mientras, junto a Taiki, veía caminar por inercia a Seiya.

"No si yo puedo ayudar." Los tres voltearon al escuchar esa voz.

Seiya fue el primero en retroceder y agradecidamente tomo la mano de la Sailor recién llegada. "Gracias, Metal Papillon, sabia que responderías a mi llamado."

La Sailor sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. "¿Cómo no hacerlo?"

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Cuánto tiempo demorara Endymion en regresar?"

"No lo se, Luna, espero que sea pronto por que Serenity lo necesita a su lado."

"No debió salir, nada en este momento debe de ser mas importante que la vida de la Neo-Reina."

"Es importante, Luna, el reino también necesita a alguien que mantenga todo en orden. Las Sailors no pueden hacer todo."

"Quizás es solo el miedo de pensar que algo pueda sucederle."

"Y no le sucederá nada, Luna, nuestra actual reina siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte. Ambos estarán bien." Luna se acerco para abrazar a su esposo, esperando que lo que acababa de decir fuera nada más que la verdad.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor Uranus se puso de pie, llamando la atención de sus tres compañeras y corrió como el viento a la salida del palacio. Sailor Neptune y Saturn la siguieron, no entendiendo pero sabiendo que había algo extraño. Sailor Pluto fue la única que mantuvo su postura resguardando la puerta plateada.

Al llegar a la entrada del palacio, las tres Sailors se detuvieron al sentir que el mismo viento las detenía al convertirse en pesado y vertiginoso. Las tres se cubrieron el rostro.

"¡Uranus, Neptune, Saturn!" Junto a ellas, llegaron casi al momento las cuatro Sailors interiores.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Uranus fue la primera en reclamar. "La reina necesita protección."

"Sailor Pluto ha decidido brindársela. Lo que Sailor Mercury ha detectado no es una simple ventisca. Intrusos han entrado al sistema solar y nuestro deber no es solo proteger el planeta, si no también el palacio."

"¿Has dicho intrusos, Mars? Imposible. El espejo de Neptuno no me ha hecho saber nada de traspaso galáctico." Sailor Neptune tomo su espejo entre sus manos. "Imposible entrar sin ser detectados."

"Lo es posible…si el intruso conoce el territorio del sistema solar." Dando esta conclusión, Sailor Uranus fue la primera en entrar de nuevo al palacio.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Sailor Pluto no se movió, aun mantenía la misma mirada seria e incógnita desde que lo vio. "Se sabe que cualquier intruso puede ser expulsado de nuestro territorio……Aunque ese intruso seas tu."

Las palabras no intimidaron a Seiya. "No pido mas. Se que el sistema solar no me pertenecer por el simple hecho de tener luz propia. Pero se que ella no esta bien. Puedo sentirlo a pesar de todo lo que digas o intentes inventar. Puedo declarar una guerra tan solo por verla, pero eso no me ayudara a brindarle mi apoyo. En este momento lo único que puedo es pedir…pedir verla."

"¡Galactica Scales!"

Seiya fue el primero en voltear a ver a quien había herido a Sailor Pluto. "¿Pero que hiciste?"

"Y tu petición ha sido concedida. Ve, no tienes mucho tiempo. Ellas se acercan con rapidez, saben que somos nosotros. Yo me encargare de ella."

Seiya agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a la Sailor mientras corría para entrar a la habitación. Papillon camino hasta resguardar la puerta.

•

Le daba miedo dar un paso más. Temía no llegar al pie de esa cama sin verla. Pero lentamente llego. Llego para comprobar que no era mentira todo lo que había sentido. Siguió con pasos ligeros hasta llegar a sentarse junto a ella, mientras ella dormía. Su rostro pálido era señal para Seiya que ella no estaba bien. Pero al él intentar tocar el rostro que tanto ama, su mano reposo unos segundos sobre el abdomen de la hermosa mujer.

Sensación inexplicable.

Lo intento y lucho por evitarlo, pero sus deseos fueron vencedores al recostarse junto a ella para abrazarla. Necesitaba volver a sentir su calidez. Una lagrima fugaz escapo de su ojo, sintiendo la inmensa alegría de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos por más de unos cuantos segundos.

"…Serenity…" Susurró al oído de la mujer durmiente.

Ella comenzó a moverse poco a poco, haciéndolo dudar en si seguir o no ahí. Pero no pudo dejarla. Al la Neo-Reina abrir los ojos volvió a cerrarlos, dejándose amar por esa calidez. Sonrió a pesar de sentirse débil.

"…Endymion…" El susurro inquebrantable hizo que Seiya se pusiera de pie. Quiso imaginar y tratar de explicarse que no sabía lo que decía.

Pero si lo sabía.

Otra lágrima desierta recorrió su mejilla para terminar en el olvido. Sus ojos se cerraron y volvió a inclinarse solo para tocar los labios tibios que acababan de susurrar otro nombre que no era el suyo. "…Te amo…" Esa fue su última declaración antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

•

•

Al salir, lo primero que Seiya vio fue como Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, era rodeada por ocho Sailors protectoras y dos consejeros.

"El único intruso que puede entrar a nuestro sistema sin ser detectado. La única persona que conoce como navegar en la sombra y brillar en la luz. Fuste tu quien creo las reglas del universo y en esas reglas…"

"…Excluí al sistema solar por pertenecerle a ella. Lo se. Un sistema en el que cualquiera que traspase es considerado intruso." Seiya interrumpió para hacerle saber a Artemis que él no necesitaba recordatorios.

"Vete. La vida de este mundo es perfecta y no te necesitamos. Tú no formas parte de nosotros. Si alguna vez llegamos a ser amigos…eso fue hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Ahora el verte aquí significara una guerra en la que estaremos dispuestas a darlo todo con tal de mantener la felicidad que ella eligió."

"…Y esa felicidad no eres tu." Uranus termino duramente lo que Venus había comenzado.

"¡Vete!" Una nueva voz exclamo detrás de todas ellas, mientras caminaba lenta y aristocráticamente. "Ahora no son ellas quienes te lo piden. Soy yo quien te lo exige. Y no vuelvas, por que si decides hacerlo…seremos nosotros quienes declararemos la guerra. Como el soberano de este imperio te exijo no volver a entrar a nuestro territorio."

Seiya sabía que podía pelear y ser él quien exigiera el quebrantamiento de las reglas, e incluso la formación de nuevas, pero en su mente solo estaba la mujer por la que tomo esa decisión. Ella merecía mantener la felicidad que había elegido y no iba a ser él quien se lo negara.

Decidido camino pasando por todas y cada una de las guardianas, Papillon le siguió, se detuvo unos segundos frente a Endymion, pero continuo. "No se preocupen, ella estará bien."

"¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?" El soberano intento saber de inmediato.

Pero Seiya no se detuvo para contestar. "Por que todo es posible…" Respuesta sencilla. _"…Con amor."_ Respuesta innata.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

¡Espero que les siga gustando y muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews!

**XxX**

**Danyseren** – Deseo concedido. Aunque pensándolo mejor no fue el 'reencuentro' deseado para muchos. Pero algo es algo. Espero que las dudas que tengas poco a poco se vayan contestando.

**Jenny Anderson **– Eso es bueno, mantener la intriga, ya que así tienes motivos para seguir leyendo. Aunque yo también imagine que iba a ser muy obvio lo de Yaten y Taiki, aunque si espero poder mantener un poco esa intriguita.

**Sailor angel 7 **– Yo pienso que eso es bueno, que no sea predecible, ya que así se puede mantener un poco más el suspenso. Tratare de no demorarme mucho en subir capítulos de este fic ya que hasta ahora ya voy en el sexto capitulo, pero todo tiene que ser pasable ante mis ojos.

**Umi Kou **– En realidad no se que es lo que estés pensando, pero si es lo que yo estoy pensando que creo que tu estas pensando entonces puede que haya una pequeña posibilidad de que coincidamos. Pero no importa, espero que coincidamos en futuros capitulos.

**Chio** – No se, ¿Crees tu que este capitulo merecía el comercial? Creo que hice el deseo de muchas respecto a un reencuentro pronto, aunque no haya sido por ambas partes. No te preocupes, pronto se acerca el sexto capitulo, en donde todo será aclarado.

**Saori – Luna **– En realidad no son tantas constelaciones, solo es la constelación Sagittarii, pero las estrellas son tres estrellas, mas adelante espero que no sea tan confuso. Las Sailors si son un poco confusas, pero espero igual que mas adelante no lo sean tanto. Todos ya queremos saber que sucederá, hasta yo. Jeje.

**Danielle Mohillo **– Hago lo que se puede para mantenernos entretenidos. Pero me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, bienvenida a mis fics. Y dime, ¿Qué pareja es tu favorita? No te preocupes, todas esas preguntas que hiciste se responderán en capítulos futuros que no son tan, tan, futuros. Agradezco tu lindo review.

**Eunice **– No te preocupes que recibí muchos jitomatazos por la manera en como deje el final de mi otra historia, por eso trato de mejorar en esta. Espero no decepcionar tus expectativas. Por cierto, yo también _amo_ a Seiya. Casi lo olvidaba, bienvenida a mis historias.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	5. Crónica, el regreso de cuatro aliados

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_V_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CRÓNICA_**, **_EL_** **_REGRESO_** **_DE_** **_CUATRO_** **_ALIADOS_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Disculparte? Si soy yo quien debería de hacerlo por…"

"No. No lo hagas. No tienes por que disculparte. A mi me……me gusta ayudarte."

"Y agradezco esa ayuda. Puedes regresar a Sigma Sagittarii, por el momento creo que todo esta dicho. No creo regresar mas a ese territorio."

Papillon no pudo dar media vuelta y marcharse, tal y como se le había dicho, en cambio mordió su labio inferior, peleando en si preguntar o no. "Me…bueno…se rumora del regreso de Sailor Galaxia a Alpha Sagittarii, ¿Es eso verdad?" No peleo más al preguntar rápidamente.

Seiya detuvo su siguiente paso. "Lo es. No es rumor, es realidad."

"Se que no es mi lugar preguntar pero, ¿Pero puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo preguntar…por que?"

"Tienes razon, no estas es condiciones para preguntar…así como yo no las estoy para responder."

"¡Ella no merece esa posición!" Papillon nuevamente no lo dejo ir, al haber exclamado lo que tanto había callado. "Galaxia pidió el exilio y no había manera para mantenerla en la constelación Sagittarii y mas aun que se le diera el titulo de embajadora de Alpha. No había razon para negarle lo que se le pidió. Ella jamás hizo nada por ganarse la confianza de…"

"La he ganado poco a poco al cuidar siempre de la galaxia. Por mantener con esfuerzo el titulo que se me fue otorgado al convertirme en la Sailor mas fuerte de la galaxia." Sailor Galaxia entro interrumpiendo los reclamos de Papillon.

"No tiene caso discutir una decisión que yo mismo tome y de la que no tengo nada que pensar."

Algo molesta, Papillon se cruzo de brazos al escuchar eso. "Hay mas de una sola manera de demostrar esa capacidad." Se refirió estrictamente a Galaxia. "La capacidad para mostrar lo que realmente se necesita para ser una protectora de Alpha." Sailor Galaxia dio media vuelta y se marcho. _"Cobarde."_

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Lo estaremos. No permitiremos que suceda de nuevo."

"Así es. Territorios exteriores son nuestra responsabilidad y no debimos bajar la guardia. Se que no es excusa ni justificación, pero la salud de la reina por el momento es lo único en lo que podemos poner nuestra completa atención."

"Entiendo. Entiendo que por ahora Serenity sea la preocupación de todos, pero es por esa misma razon por la cual deben de mantener sus posiciones como guardianas del sistema exterior. He hablado ya con las Sailors interiores y su único cargo será cuidar de Serenity. Ustedes pueden regresar a sus obligaciones." Endymion, dando la ultima orden, entro a la puerta plateada.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Pluto se miraron. "¿A dónde vas?" Neptune pregunto a su compañera del tiempo, quien fue la primera en dar media vuelta.

"¿No han escuchado las ordenes? Mi obligación es cuidar de la puerta del tiempo. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Ustedes deberían de planear algo para cuando vuelva a suceder algo parecido. Un error como ese puede costarnos el bienestar de nuestra soberana."

Y tenia tanta razon que ninguna de las restantes Sailors exteriores expreso queja alguna.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Últimamente no he visto a mis queridas Sailors exteriores, ¿Puedo saber la razon? Solían venir a verme continuamente, ¿Sucedió algo?"

"No, Serenity, pero ellas preguntan por ti constantemente. Sus obligaciones es lo que las tiene un poco alejadas del reino, pero prometo que estarán aquí para la tan cercana fiesta lunar."

"Bien, no quiero que ninguna de ellas este ausente cuando ese evento llegue. Extrañamente siento haber recuperado las energías perdidas. Endymion estoy segura que después de su nacimiento podré presenciar el recibimiento que la luna le dará."

"Así será. Tú siempre has sido fuerte, no puedes permitir que esa ceremonia se lleve acabo sin ti. No podría permitirlo."

La reina sonrió y se abrazo a él. "Se que no habrá nada de que preocuparse."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon corrió al encuentro de quien acababa de entrar a su estrella protectora. Sonrió inevitablemente y reverencio. "Bienvenido una vez mas a Sigma Sagittarii."

Seiya agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "Imagino que te preguntaras el por que de esta visita tan repentina."

"No importa. Lo que yo piense no importa. Solo me alegra……me alegra que no estés molesto conmigo."

"¿Molesto? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"Por mi actitud cuando reclame algo que no tenia sentido. Cuando reclame una decisión que salio de tus labios. Cuando…"

"Por eso estoy aquí. No me molesto, pero si me impresiono. Finalmente entendí. Pude entender la razon de ese reclamo. Así como también debes tú entender que eres la guardiana de esta maravillosa estrella. Tú eres la protectora y embajadora de aquellos que ya no pudieron dar luz al convertirse en mariposas que solo pueden brillar infinitamente. Sailor Lethe y Sailor Mnemosyne son embajadoras de los recuerdos y olvidos. Sailor X y Fai son quienes protegen el jardín dentro de Alpha Sagittarii y su lugar es jamás abandonar esa posición. Se le pudo dar lo que Galaxia pidió, pero la soledad no es la solución."

"Pero yo…"

"Tu eres en quien mas he podido confiar. Eres la primera en ayudarme a pesar de dejar tu cargo y lo único que puedo hacer es agradecer. Quizás no lo pensé bien cuando las reglas fueron creadas. En ese momento solo pude pensar en el bienestar de aquella mujer."

"Pero eso no es algo de lo que deberías de arrepentirte. Ella vive feliz con la vida que fue creada dentro de ese imperio. Y creo que tu…"

Seiya sonrió al saber que eso no era mentira. "Lo se. Mas que una guardiana y protectora de este Universo, eres también la Sailor en la que mas he podido confiar y en quien se que puedo contar incondicionalmente. Por eso, lo único que puedo hacer es brindarte lo que las reglas tomarían como quebrantamiento, mi amistad."

Papillon se cubrió la boca solo para que nada escapara de sus labios. Él le estaba otorgando lo que no ha otorgado a ninguna otra Sailor, a pesar de ser iguales a ella, le estaba otorgando el rompimiento de otra regla y solo por ella. Su sonrisa podía aparecer a pesar de aun mantener ambas manos cubriéndola.

"Yo……pero……es…… ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Podré aparte de ser una guardiana…también ser tu……tu……amiga?" Y no podía pedir mayor reconocimiento, sabiendo que eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

Seiya sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

Todo fue interrumpido por el volar de una mariposa a la mano de Papillon, quien la tomo y al momento de hacerlo, su sonrisa desapareció.

"¿Cuál es el mensaje?" Seiya pregunto al ver el rostro de la Sailor.

La mariposa desapareció y la Sailor levanto el rostro para ver los ojos frente a ella. "Ella……ella esta……ella ya……" Ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras para dar una noticia, sobre todo si esa noticia seria conmoción. "La…la soberana de Tokyo de Cristal……La Neo-Reina Serenity ha…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a Serenity?" La tomo por los hombros y la movió ligeramente.

"Ella esta……ella ya……La Neo-Reina Serenity esta apunto de dar vida al primogénito del imperio establecido." Los brazos de Seiya cayeron por la impresión. "Pero sobre todo……se comienza a preparar todo para la ceremonia real……para la tan llamada 'Ceremonia Lunar'."

"¿Ceremonia Lunar?" Seiya no podía pensar bien pero estaba pensando sin hacerlo. "Necesito que vengas conmigo. Hay cuatro semillas estelares que me pueden ayudar a entrar a ese sistema sin saber que soy yo."

"¿Qu-Que?"

"Vamos. Tú eres la única que me puede ayudar a preparar todo. Necesito entrar a ese mundo una vez más para presenciar esa ceremonia."

Sin pedir mas, Seiya dio media vuelta y desapareció, seguido por una confundía Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Pocas veces Seiya ha entrado a ese jardín a pesar de encontrarse dentro de su estrella protectora. Un jardín inmenso lleno de luz, la misma luz que rodea el castillo de Alpha Sagittarii.

No muy lejos de él, Seiya pudo ver como Sailor X y Sailor Fai corrieron hacia él en cuanto lo vieron. Al llegar frente a él, ambas Sailors sonrieron y reverenciaron. "Bienvenido a nuestro jardín, una vez mas." Sailor Fai fue quien mostró su alegría.

Seiya les medio-sonrió y movió levemente la cabeza. "Mi visita es rápida. En este jardín duermen los resplandores de cuatro semillas que necesito en mi poder. Sus luces resplandecen por haber vivido bajo el cuidado del sistema solar."

Ambas Sailors se miraron. "Bueno es difícil encontrarlas ya que hay miles que mantienen las mismas características."

Seiya bajo el rostro, tratando de recordar algo. "¿Sus nombres? Sus nombres son…Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite y Kunzite."

Ambas Sailors se miraron, sorprendidas. "¿Los……Los cuatro generales?"

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Tres Sailors exteriores llegaron corriendo a reunirse con sus otras compañeras. "¿Y Pluto? ¿En donde esta Sailor Pluto? La reina quiso que todas estuviéramos presentes."

Las tres Sailors que se acababan de unir se miraron tratando de buscar respuesta en los ojos de la otra. "No lo sabemos. Había dicho que regresaría a sus obligaciones, tal y como nosotras lo hicimos, pero no la hemos vuelto a ver." Fue Saturn quien respondió a la pregunta de Mars.

Luna llego corriendo a ellas. "¡Ha nacido! ¡La princesa del imperio de cristal ha nacido!"

Todas las guardianas se abrazaron y rieron de felicidad por la noticia que esperaban hace mucho tiempo. "¡Princesa! Ha sido una princesa." Venus abrazo a Jupiter mientras continuaban festejando.

"Pero……pero no la hemos visto. Nadie la ha visto. Será presentada esta misma noche, durante la ceremonia lunar." Luna, dando el último informe, regreso por donde vino para continuar dando la noticia.

"Perfecto. Todo esta preparado para esta noche." Mercury dio la esperada noticia de la perfección de esa noche.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Seiya aun mantenía los ojos frente a esas cuatro semillas que sostenía. Ahora si comenzaba a pensar, en lugar de pensar sin hacerlo. Pero necesitaba hacer algo aunque fuera por última vez. Su corazón una vez más lo estaba guiando. Le pedía, exigía, asistir a esa ceremonia.

Sin nada mas que pensar, dejo volar las cuatro semillas para que con un solo movimiento de mano, hiciera que tomaran sus respectivas formas. Sus respectivos cuerpos.

Los vio abriendo los ojos y al hacerlo, los cuatro se miraron confusos y expectantes, hasta que notaron a quien se mantenía de pie frente a ellos. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta Seiya para que, sorprendiendo al mismo, se arrodillaron frente a él.

"Sabemos cual fue nuestro destino."

"Así como ahora sabemos cual es nuestra misión."

"Pero antes, agradecemos a quien nos brindo esta nueva oportunidad."

"Y también prometemos hacer nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible."

Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite y Kunzite hablaron respectivamente.

Seiya no expreso nada. "Una vez que yo pueda entrar sin ser percibido, ustedes podrán tener la elección que deseen. Ese será mi agradecimiento."

Los cuatro generales se pusieron de pie. "Nuestra libertad es nuestra elección………Príncipe Erebus." Kunzite tomo el liderazgo ante lo que había adivinado en los ojos de sus compañeros.

Seiya acepto. "Y su libertad será."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

Esta bien, reconozcamos que la explicación de los generales no fue muy general, pero ya iremos viendo mas de ellos lo prometo.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**XxX**

**Sailor angel7 **– Si, ¿Quién no quisiera que el amor fuera así? Pero bueno, para eso existen las historias que nos hacen soñar. Se también que no es fácil ver a Serenity en un rol un poco más 'pequeño', pero nadie ha dicho que ha dejado de ser menos importante.

**Eunice **– Esa misma pregunta que escribiste, ya la he respondido en el capitulo numero siete, solo hay que esperar un poco mas. Así como ese capitulo también cambiara todo.

**Danielle Molloy **– Si y continuare actualizando esta historia mas rápido que las demás ya que en esta llevo dos capítulos de adelantos. Sip, Papillon enamorada y de eso veremos muchísimo mas en el capitulo siete.

**Danyseren **– Puede que los celos lleguen a ser complicados, pero no cuando se sabe perfectamente cual es el lugar que tiene en el momento. Pero la historia si que dará un giro inesperado en el séptimo capitulo, así que solo es cuestión de esperar un poco más.

**GabYxA **– Absolutamente todo es posible con amor……y por amor. Ya veremos más de eso. Que bien que sigas leyendo.

**Umi Kou** – Creo que ese esperado reencuentro se demorara un poquito mas, aun no se cuanto, pero espero que sea pronto. También veremos mucho mas de ese supuesto amor de Papillon.

**Saori-Luna** – Te dije que no lo odio y es verdad. Que bueno que te gusto la escena. Debo de reconocer que a principio hasta yo misma me confundía con las estrellas, pero poco a poco todo se aprende.

**Michiru-kou** – Si, las vacaciones son geniales, pero a veces pueden también resultar un poco molestas. Jamás imagine decir esto pero…creo que extraño clases. Pero todo es olvidado cuando escribo y aquí traigo otro capitulo así de rápido como los otros.

**Vicky Kou **– Si, se que estoy siendo muy dura con nuestro querido Seiya, pero todos siempre tiene una recompensa, ¿Y que mejor que la mejor recompensa? Pero eso será hasta un final nada cercano. Y el supuesto amor de Papillon será lo que cambie, para bien o para mal, todo. Espero sigamos leyéndonos. Escribo, escribo.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **– Si, se que lo que tienen en gran parte es gracias a él pero ya sabes, cuando se quiere proteger a alguien no importa pisotear a los demás. Respecto a Papillon, ya veremos mas de eso lo prometo.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	6. Sery, el nacimiento de la discordia

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_VI_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_SERY_**, **_EL_** **_NACIMIENTO_** **_DE_** **_LA_** **_DISCORDIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Tiempo. Estando ahí, tan cerca, tan lejos, y tan expectante, lo único que su Sailor guardiana podía hacer era mostrar la misma mirada que se ha formado en sus ojos desde la creación del nuevo imperio. Sabía perfectamente de la ceremonia que estaba cada vez más cerca de realizarse, pero aun así ella no movía ni un dedo por soltar su llave del tiempo.

Fueron muchas las veces que deseo que todo fuera diferente. Y ahora todo era diferente, pero diferente a lo que ella quería. Las líneas del tiempo ahora eran perfectamente trazadas, no podía haber confusión. No había confusión a pesar de que ella tratara de hacer algo, por que no solo le costaría la vida, si no también el destierro por traición absoluta.

El comunicado llego a ella no hace mucho, la reina _exigía_ su presencia en esa ceremonia. Fueron palabras concisas al solo esperar por ella para que todo comenzara. Una vez más, seria y sin expresión alguna, la eterna Sailor del tiempo suspiro mientras tomaba con todas sus fuerzas a su única compañera, su perdurable llave del tiempo.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Las piernas de la Sailor no eran tan veloces como las de su compañera del viento, pero aun así trataba de mantener el paso. No hace mucho su espejo no le mintió y dejándose llevar por intuición, no quiso esperar para comentar lo sucedido, por lo que Sailor Uranus fue la primera en alejarse velozmente del lugar ceremonial.

Sailor Saturn siguió a ambas. Las únicas tres Sailors exteriores presentes corrieron hasta alejarse del palacio.

"Ha desaparecido." Neptune se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Saturn casi cayera. "Ha desaparecido." Volvió a repetir mientras tomaba con desesperación su espejo.

"¿Alguna suposición?"

Neptune levanto la cara para ver como el rostro de Uranus podía mostrar cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad. "Ninguna."

"Sin embargo…….yo si lo siento." Saturn levanto una mano hacia su frente.

"¡Uranus, Neptune, Saturn!"

Las tres Sailors mencionadas voltearon casi al instante al escuchar el llamado. No muy lejos, Sailor Venus, Mars y Mercury corrían hacia ellas.

"Todo se esta retrazando. Pronto será media noche y los reyes ahora ya exigen nuestra presencia. Será imposible comenzar sin ustedes." Una vez que pudieron detenerse, Sailor Venus fue la primera en no demorar mas la noticia.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué salieron de esa manera del jardín? Todo esta listo." Mars, un poco molesta por tantas demoras, pregunto mientras fruncía ligeramente ambas cejas.

Las tres Sailors se miraron. "Visitas inesperadas." Respuesta sencilla y complicada de Saturn.

"¿A que se refieren?" Mercury pregunto dando unos pasos más hacia delante.

"Ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos. Solo pudimos sentir que…"

Neptune calló sus palabras al tener que cubrirse los ojos, al igual que sus compañeras. Frente a ellas, cuatro inesperadas sombras aparecieron.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon sonrió sabiendo que todo iba tal y como se había planeado. Ambos, Seiya y ella, se miraron para mover la cabeza en acuerdo y desaparecieron por caminos diferentes.

"¿Estas seguro que esto funcionara?"

"No lo se, Yaten, solo se que fue su idea y que espero que algo salga bien."

Ambos se miraron resignados al ver que Seiya ya no estaba.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Sailor Pluto por fin llego al lugar que tanto se había mencionado para la tan esperada ceremonia. Camino lenta y decidida hasta el final de la enorme alfombra que decoraba el camino a la cuna de cristal que era el centro del enorme jardín. A unos cuantos pasos más, ambos reyes la veían reprobantes.

Se arrodillo al instante. "Pido perdón por que nada puede justificar esta espera." No recibió respuesta, no podía esperar una. Se puso de pie y fue cuando pudo notar a sus siete compañeras guardianas a los costados de los soberanos. Realeza de otros planetas también estaban dispuestos a presenciar el evento de toda una eternidad. La misma ciudad entera mantenía silencio mientras esperaban pacientes una sola palabra de sus reyes.

Endymion fue el primero en ponerse de pie, todos los presentes resollaron, sabiendo que todo estaba ya listo. Pluto camino hasta tomar su lugar junto a sus compañeras exteriores. El rey tomo la mano de su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos caminaron a la preciosidad de cristal que era decorada con sabanas cerúleas y blancas, se miraron sin evitar sonreír.

La Neo-Reina Serenity fue quien comenzó el ritual al juntar ambas manos sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos. "Tú, de quien vivo, vives y viviremos, quien brilla, ama y sueña. Yo, quien pide, protege y gobierna, quien vive eternamente de tu luz. Nos, cuyo vinculo ahora es el albor de tu nueva hija. Recíbela creando la nueva luz en la vida del imperio de cristal. Pido abrigo. Ofrezco felicidad. La felicidad de la nueva princesa Serenity."

El cielo esclareció de inmediato y mostró una luna llena. La insignia de cada planeta, en la frente de cada Sailor, comenzó a brillar. La luna dorada en la frente de la reina también brillo.

La luz de luna brillo solamente para la cuna de cristal frente a los reyes.

Murmuros y respiraciones contenidas hicieron que la reina abriera los ojos y fuera ella misma quien contuviera la respiración ante lo que veía. "No puede ser."

Luna fue la primera en correr a su lado. "Serenity, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

La reina giro en sus talones para ver como todos se enfocaban en ella, en su reacción, y al detener su mirada frente a sus guardianas, noto que sus frentes no brillaban más. "Luna…Luna esto es imposible." Desconsolada se llevo ambas manos para cubrir su hermoso rostro. "Luna, la luz de la luna ha sido negada para mi hija, ¿Por qué?"

"La luna ha rechazado a tu hija, Serenity, no lo entiendo." Luna estuvo apunto de abrazar a la reina, pero algo inesperado hizo que cambiara su vista.

La reina, tan atónita como los presentes, solo podía observar lo inexplicable.

•

La capucha cubriendo gran parte de su rostro no pudo impedir que él también fuera testigo de lo que todos los presentes habían comenzado a murmurar.

Estuvo por salir de entre la multitud y marcharse, pero el mismo acontecimiento que hizo que la reina descubriera su rostro, también lo hizo detenerse a él.

Todos tenían los ojos hacia el cielo, en donde asombrados, los presentes veían como comenzaba a formarse un eclipse lunar. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como iniciaron a aparecer más de una estrella al mismo tiempo en el momento que la luna iba desapareciendo. Seiya se sorprendio, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Él no recordaba haber dado una orden así. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que ni él mismo podía crear lo que estaba iluminando la cuna.

El mismo tiempo se detuvo al ver como no fue la luna, pero las estrellas quienes iluminaron el cielo solo para quien dormía inocentemente dentro de la hermosura de cristal. Al bajar el rostro, Seiya se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban, hace mucho no sentía tal sensación. Cerró los ojos solo para entender lo que se le trataba de decir. Pero le era imposible al sentirse, sin razon alguna, nervioso.

Al levantar el rostro una vez mas, Seiya fue testigo de cómo una sola estrella, la más brillante, nueva y pequeña, comenzaba a bajar, hasta que llego y levito sobre la cuna. Al voltear, se dio cuenta que todos murmuraban y se sorprendían, pero no podía escuchar bien lo que se decía por que sus ojos se mantenían sobre esa pequeña estrella que aun permanecía en el mismo lugar.

Para sorpresa de los mismos reyes, la pequeña estrella comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta tocar el cuerpecito recién nacido y desaparecer.

Los ojos de Seiya no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba dispuesto a saber que había pasado, pero al estar apunto de salir de entre la multitud, se detuvo para ver como todas las Sailors corrían hacia sus reyes…todas menos una.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Regresar a su obligación fue lo único que la Sailor pudo hacer al ni siquiera tratar de tener una explicación, como lo habían hecho sus compañeras. Dar media vuelta y salir de ese lugar fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

"No es difícil saber en donde ocultas todas tus penas." Sailor Pluto no volteo ante ese inesperado comentario. Voz inconfundible. "Tu obligación era permanecer en ese lugar hasta el final. Tu obligación era permanecer al lado de tus reyes. Pero no lo hiciste."

"Mis obligaciones también son otras. Las obligaciones de permanecer en este lugar por siempre, tal y como se me ha ordenado desde que tengo memoria." Aun seguía de espaldas, dando una explicación que no fue convincente ni para ella.

"Eso no es justificación."

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que Pluto volteara solo para ver el rostro inexpresivo de Seiya. "¿Justificación? No creo estar buscando una."

"Yo tampoco pedí una. Mis razones para estar aquí son muy diferentes."

Pluto sonrió un poco irónica. "Puedo imaginarlo, pero también tengo que recordarte que tu acto puede terminar con la tranquilidad de mis reyes. No hace mucho fue el rey quien amenazo con una guerra para la próxima vez que…"

"Eso tampoco me importa. Las preguntas que se formaron en mi mente durante ese evento inesperado, se que eres tu la única que las puede responder. "

"¿Preguntas? No creo poder responder nada por que yo tampoco se lo que paso."

"Bien, en ese caso no pienso preguntarte. En ese caso te _exijo_ que las respondas." Lo podía hacer, si y eso la Sailor lo sabia. No estaban mas en territorio prohibido. "¿Sabes quien es esa niña?" Comenzó con la pregunta al ver que la guardiana no se movía.

"No." Seiya dibujo una diminuta sonrisa al recibir tan pequeña respuesta.

"Esa niña no es la misma que le entrego esto a Sailor Cosmos." Los ojos de Pluto mostraron la sorpresa de su corazón al ver el pequeño broche de transformación que alguna vez perteneció a la pequeña Sailor de rosa. Seiya descifro el sufrimiento de la guardiana mediante sus lágrimas. "Fuiste tu la culpable de la destrucción de la antigua puerta del tiempo. Pero tu no lo hiciste para proteger a tu princesa……tu lo hiciste para…"

"¡Para protegerla! La niña que le regalo ese broche a Sailor Cosmos sabia que nacería, sabia que seria bendecida con el amor de sus seres queridos pero…Pero…todo cambio de un momento a otro. Frente a mi veía el sufrimiento de la reina al no poder hacer nada por mantener a su pequeña dama con vida. Yo no iba permitir que esa niña que tanto ame, la niña que lucho por liberar a su madre y la niña que lucho por ser una dama, desapareciera. No lo iba a permitir aunque eso significara la destrucción de mi propia vida."

"¿Qué estas diciendo? De los labios de esa niña una vez salio la palabra…"

"¿Papas? Lo sabía. Ella sabia que estaría aquí sin estarlo. Sabia que tu cambiarias todo su futuro."

Seiya bajo el rostro solo para ver el pequeño broche, lo apretó con fuerza mientras la culpabilidad tomaba posesión de su corazón. "Su futuro era perfecto, tan perfecto como…"

"Tan perfecto como tu desaparición."

"¿Mi……mi desaparición?"

"En ese futuro tu no existías, solo en los pensamientos de la reina, ¿Sabes por que?" De momento Pluto pareció alegrarse por el sufrimiento en los ojos frente a ella. "Por que fue Sailor Cosmos quien acabo contigo. Por que habías decidido unir tu dolor a la oscuridad. Sailor Cosmos fue quien termino contigo antes de que tú pudieras decirle que todo había sido solo para protegerla."

"¿Qu – Que?"

• **_Recuerdo_** •

"_¡Sailor Cosmos! ¡Sailor Cosmos! ¡Espera!" La Sailor se detuvo y volteo. "Solo quería decirte que…" La pequeña princesa llego a tiempo pero tuvo que tomar aire antes de continuar. "…Que…ha sido un placer conocerte."_

_Cosmos se acerco a ella para apretar su hombro. "¿Por qué dices eso? Aun nos quedaran muchas aventuras por compartir."_

_La princesita, una vez incorporada nuevamente, sintió sorprenderse al ver quien acompañaba a Cosmos. "¿Seiya? ¿Acaso tu eres Seiya?" No quiso esperar por una respuesta. "Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, solían ser amigos. Siempre quise conocerte pero mama dice que en este tiempo tu……tu……"_

_Seiya sonrió y se inclino para acariciar el cabello de la niña. "Al menos en mi tiempo me da gusto conocer a la que será la futura hija de...de la princesa Serenity." Cosmos lo vio al decir eso, sin que él se diera cuenta._

"_¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Puedo…?"_

"_Creo que no será lo mas apropiado." Seiya no la dejo terminar. "Pero no te preocupes por que yo cuidare de tu futura mama, para eso somos los amigos, para cuidar del otro incondicionalmente. Me dio gusto conocerte…pequeña princesa Serenity."_

"_Ahora entiendo a lo que mama se refería cuando decía lo importante que fuiste para ella." Sonrió tiernamente._

• **_Fin del Recuerdo_** •

Misma sonrisa que aun se mantenía en la mente de Seiya. "¿Estas diciendo que…?"

"Quisiste respuestas. Exigiste respuestas y yo solo te las estoy dando."

Seiya dejo de tocarse la frente para ver de nuevo a la Sailor. "Tus ojos lo gritan y tus actos lo confirman. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el rechazo hacia esa niña que ahora duerme en los brazos de su madre?"

Las lágrimas de Pluto no cesaron. "¿Por qué?" Apretó sus puños con fuerza, dejando caer su llave del tiempo. "¡Por que!" Había callado y ahora sus ojos decían todo lo que había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo. "Por que esa niña. La niña que durmió durante esa ceremonia. La niña de ojos celestes y cabello…"

"¿Por qué Serenity parece no notarlo? Esa niña es completamente diferente."

"Por que aquel futuro fue olvidado por todos, menos por mi. Ese futuro ellos jamás conocieron, por que este es su futuro."

Seiya quería ver directamente a los ojos de la Sailor antes de preguntar, por eso se acerco un poco mas. "Sabes que podrás mentirme ahora y siempre si así lo deseas, pero ellas jamás me mentirían. Las estrellas y su brillo nunca mienten."

Pluto se inclino para levantar su llave. "Fuiste el culpable de que aquel futuro no se cumpliera. Fuiste el culpable de su desdicha. Y ahora pretendes ser el culpable de crear confusiones. ¿Pretendes también ser el culpable de que una guerra sea declarada solo para responder a tus preguntas?"

"No lo haré. No lo haré si esta conversación queda solo entre nosotros dos. Ahora responde, ¿Por qué la diferencia?"

La Sailor le dio la espalda. "Lo sabes."

"Quiero escucharlo. Quiero confirmarlo. Quiero que seas tu quien me lo diga."

La Sailor volteo una vez mas para verlo. "Egoísta, eso es lo que eres. No solo te conformas con tenerlo todo, ¿También pretendes tenerla a ella?"

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Dilo. A cambio, callare esa respuesta hasta que mi corazón se muera de soledad."

"La misma soledad en la que estas condenado a vivir por haber arruinado todo. Por seguir aquí. Por haberla querido. Por haber sido correspondido."

Seiya podía detener esas crueles palabras, pero no podía. No podía por que todo era verdad. No había más culpable que él mismo por haber existido. "No pretendo hacerle mas daño. Fui y soy culpable, lo reconozco pero no me arrepiento."

"Claro que no. No puedes arrepentirte por que quien salio victorioso fuste tu. Por eso te odiamos, por que nuestra reina tiene que vivir en una mentira al no recordarte. Por eso pelearemos hasta con nuestra propia vida si es necesario para que jamás te presentes ante ella."

Seiya dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a marcharse. No quería escuchar mas al ahora saberse culpable de tantas cosas. "Solo desee que ella fuera feliz. Mentira o no, ella eligió su camino. Yo jamás podría cambiar eso a pesar de quererlo. ¿Pero y yo? ¿Crees que yo no vivo? ¿Crees que el hecho de saber que ella vive feliz, sin ni siquiera saber que yo existo, no me duele? ¿Crees que no soy yo quien vive la agonía que no desee para ella?"

"Aun no has escuchado la respuesta que viniste a buscar." Pluto trato de detenerlo al ver que fue él quien le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

"No la necesito mas." No volteo a verla más. No permitiría que ese par de lágrimas fueran reveladas. "Me conformo con saber que es feliz. No hay de que preocuparse, Erebus también tiene promesas que cumplir. Ya he prometido no revelar las respuestas que vine a buscar." Bajo el rostro para ver el broche rosita que aun sostenía.

"¿No las necesitas mas? Pero sabes, al igual que yo, que la guerra tarde o temprano será inevitable."

"Gracias, Sailor Pluto." Volteo para caminar hacia ella y depositar el mismo broche en las manos de la guardiana, no queriendo contestar a lo que la Sailor acababa de decir. "La tranquilidad de ambas será por siempre. Y si esa tranquilidad es la que eligió Serenity, no seré yo quien se la arrebate. Serenity y……" Lo pensó para continuar, pero no pensó mucho. "…Y Endymion…ahora tienen la felicidad que jamás existirá para mi. Y yo, no Seiya, no el ex-amigo, no el guardan, pero si Erebus, me encargare personalmente de que esa armonía jamás sea quebrantada."

Pluto bajo el rostro para ver el broche y apretarlo frente a su pecho. "Gracias." Susurro. "Pero eso no significara que te dejemos de odiar por haber sido un error en la vida de nuestra reina."

"Hasta siempre……Sailor Pluto." Seiya por fin regreso por el mismo camino. No quiso responder a eso último y continuo caminando. _"Gracias Serenity. Tu tranquilidad es la mía. Así como también la tranquilidad de…" _Sus ojos mostraban no solo felicidad, si no también tristeza y soledad. _"…de tu pequeña hija, Sery." _ Sonrió a ese último pensamiento._ "♪Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo que deje de pensar en ti.♪"_

Y desapareció llevando con él su desolación.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

En el próximo capitulo explicare lo que paso cuando las cuatro sombras se formaron frente a las Sailors.

Tengo que decir esto… Desde que comencé "Sailor Moon: Star Cosmos", nunca pensé en poner a Rini como la hija de Serena y Seiya. Lo siento. Lo siento por que no creo estar segura de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias! Sigan dejando review.

**XxX**

**Michiru Kou** – Creo que después de este capitulo podrás imaginar que sucederá en el que viene. Respecto a Yaten y Taiki aun me falta darles algo de importancia y eso será en capis futuros. Bueno la teoría es que no fue Rini. Espero te haya gustado igual este capitulo.

**Kendra duvoa **– Creo que este capitulo fue expresivo sin serlo tanto. Aun falta saber todas esas preguntas que me imagino continuaras teniendo. Prometo ir respondiendo a todo poco a poco.

**GabYxA **– Si, a mi también me agradan los generales. Más adelante iremos sabiendo más de ellos.

**Umi Kou **– Esos sentimientos que mencionas, los de Papillon, se hablara mas de eso en el siguiente capitulo y estoy segura que después de este no es muy difícil saber que sucederá en el próximo. Pero si te puedo decir que las cosas se complicaras aun mucho mas.

**Mony **– Si, creo que soy un poco mala con él, pero prometo que todo se solucionara para bien, espero. Espero que la ceremonia sea algo que te haya gustado.

**Eunice **– La actualización ya esta. Espero te haya gustado la ceremonia.

**Danyseren **– Tienes razon, el próximo capitulo tratara la mayor parte de algo que no tendría que haber sucedido pero sucedió por que me gusta que sucedan cosas que no tendrían que suceder y eso complique muchas cosas y……Bueno ya lo leerás.

**Danielle Molloy **– Los generales del Negaverso, ¿Ya los olvidaste, o no los conoces? Pero no te preocupes por que mas adelante iremos sabiendo mas de ellos.

**Saori-Luna** – Aun no se si devolverles sus papeles de prometidos a los generales hacia las sailors, pero lo mas posible es que si aunque no lo se muy bien por que aun están Yaten y Taiki, bueno no profundicemos mas el tema y espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Reyco **– Me alegra saber que aun sigues interesada en la historia, imagine que ya te habías olvidado de ella. Que bueno que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, seguiremos escribiéndonos.

**Chio **– ¿No notarlo? Claro que note que estuviste ausente en el capitulo anterior pero ahora me da gusto saber que ya has regresado. Menciono el capitulo siete por que en el próximo capitulo la historia tomara otro rumbo. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**XxX**

Un pequeño adelantito.

**x **_Próximo Capitulo_** x**

…_Seiya bajo el rostro, no sabiendo si su mente estaba también buscando una salida, no sabiendo si escuchar a la mujer delante de él era lo mejor…_

_¿Cuánto mas? ¿Cuánto más se puede soportar?_

…_Los ojos de Seiya mostraron enojo momentáneo, pero segundos después todo eso se convirtió en lágrimas que no pudo dejar escapar. Mostrando tormento y desesperación una vez mas, fue él quien tomo con fuerza la mano de la Sailor para comenzar a caminar y a los primeros cinco pasos…desaparecer junto con ella…_

_**XxX**_

_¡Espero les guste!_

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	7. Felicidad, tormentosa decisión

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_VII_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_FELICIDAD_**, **_TORMENTOSA_** **_DECISIÓN_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Papillon fue la primera en correr al encuentro de quien acababa de entrar a Alpha Sagittarii. "¡Todo fue perfecto! Nadie pudo notar lo que…" Calló al ver que Seiya ni siquiera la vio y siguió caminando hacia el castillo. "…Se… ¿Seiya?"

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus fueron las encargadas de guiar a los cuatro inesperados. Al llegar frente a los soberanos, los cuatro generales se arrodillaron de inmediato, rindiendo el respeto debido.

"¿Ellos?" Cuestiono primero Endymion. "Pe……es imposible que ustedes estén aquí. ¿Co……? No entiendo."

Los cuatro recién llegados se miraron. "Libertad se nos fue concedida después de haber pagado en silencio nuestras faltas y traición." La respuesta de Nephrite no pudo llenar la pregunta de Endymion.

"Se sabe que para poder regresar……sus almas tuvieron que ser levantadas del eterno jardín. ¿Quién les ha concedido el perdón? Por que ni Endymion ni yo hemos sido."

Los cuatro volvieron a mirarse al escuchar la pregunta de la hermosa reina. "Hemos venido a pedir perdón. El perdón que a su vez nos concedería la estadía en nuestro antiguo mundo. El perdón por haber traicionado a los antiguos soberanos de este planeta y sobre todo a ti……Rey Endymion."

Endymion miro atentamente la expresión de Kunzite al decir eso. "Su petición es rotundamente negada." Su respuesta impresiono a las mismas Sailors, pero aun más a Serenity.

"No. Estoy segura que ellos también merecen la oportunidad que piden. Han viajado tanto solo para estar frente a nosotros. Ya han pagado su felonía."

Endymion volteo a ver a Serenity. "Su traición es imperdonable." Los generales se dieron cuenta que Endymion ya no hablaba mas de lo que había pasado milenios atrás.

"Pero Serenity tiene razon…ellos también merecen la oportunidad que vinieron buscando." Fue Venus quien interfirió con las decisiones ajenas.

"No es mas cuestión de perdón." Endymion camino hasta ellos y se detuvo frente a Jadeite. "Yo no los necesito y tampoco mi reino."

"No." Una vez más, Serenity negó lo que su esposo dijo y camino hasta él para llegar a su lado. "Estoy segura que podemos tomar la mejor decisión…juntos. Su condena ha sido liberada y no seremos nosotros quienes volvamos a condenarlos."

Endymion retrocedió y se alejo de todos sin decir algo más. La reina les sonrió a los cuatro nuevos residentes del palacio y se alejo siguiendo a Endymion.

Los cuatro se miraron una vez más. "No confía en nosotros."

"Claro que confía, tan solo duda." Mercury aclaro el susurro de Kunzite.

"Así como dudamos nosotras, pero al final terminara alegrándose por su retorno." Jupiter dio el último comentario antes de que las cuatros guardianas salieran del palacio.

"¿Por qué regresamos? La libertad estaba en nuestras manos y ahora tenemos que…"

"Por ellas, Zoisite, hemos regresado por ellas." Nephrite miro en dirección en la que las cuatro Sailors se habían ido.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Sailor Fai fue la primera en correr al ver a quien había atravesado el jardín eterno. "Tu no puedes estar aquí. Este lugar es prohibido hasta para ti."

"¿Es así? Vaya, imagine que cuando se dijo 'cualquier lugar de Alpha' también se incluía el jardín estelar."

"Mhm-Hmm." La Sailor negó también con la cabeza. "Puedo hacer que las heridas recién curadas vuelvan a aparecer. Puedo herirte y mortalmente si regresas aquí."

Yaten rió, siendo la primera risa frente a ella. "No te atreverías. No estas en posición para reclamar nada. Yo soy el invitado, ¿Recuerdas? Y como tal, debes de ser un poco mas amigable."

"¿Invitado? No, no. Puede que no se nos permita abandonar nuestras posiciones, pero fácilmente nos enteramos de todo lo que sucede. Así como también ya estamos completamente informadas de su estadía sin retorno. También se me ha permitido lastimarte si decides hacer lo contrario a lo que yo te digo."

"Vaya, tu si que eres agresiva. Últimamente tu temperamento no es el mejor y deberías de considerar ser también una chica en lugar de tan solo ser una molestia. Mira a tu alrededor. Yo puedo ver que la paz que reina aquí es inquebrantable." Le dio la espalda. "No te molestes en echarme, yo ya estaba por salir."

Fai bajo el rostro para mirar sus manos. "¿A que te refieres con……con ser una chica? ¿Acaso no lo soy?"

Yaten se detuvo y volvió a reír para seguir su camino sin contestar la pregunta recién hecha.

•

"¿Seiya?" Yaten pregunto al no saber si era su amigo quien estaba de espaldas, viendo la entrada del jardín. "¿Seiya?" Se acerco hasta tocar su hombro. "¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Como fue la celebración? ¿Cómo fue que…?" Detuvo su pregunta al ver que Seiya mantenía los ojos cerrados.

"Magnifico. Todo fue una verdadera celebración"

"¿Te……te pasa algo? ¿Ocurrió algo? Tomaste más tiempo del planeado. ¿Qué fue lo que…?"

"Nada, no ocurrió nada."

"Sabíamos que te dolería asistir, pero fuiste tu quien insistió en ir." Detrás de ellos, Taiki llego comentando.

"¿Dolerme? No. Puedo decir que fue todo lo contrario. Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y no me arrepiento de haber ido. Fue……inexplicable." Yaten y Taiki se miraron un poco sorpresivos.

"Nosotros no nos preocupamos. Taiki y yo siempre supimos que todo saldría bien."

"Así es. Pero hubo quien pareció preocuparse de más. ¿Seiya, estas seguro que tener a Papillon tan cerca no pueda crear confusiones?"

"¿Qué? ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Por supuesto que no. Pude haberme confundido cuando todas aquellas reglas fueron creadas, pero jamás se quebrantara la última de ellas. Pude ser egoísta, pero ellas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Para ningún guardián de las estrellas protectoras de Sagittarii existirá jamás el sentimiento que debilite nuestras misiones. Esa regla fue específicamente pensando en mi mismo. Si permito que lo que fue escrito continué quebrantándose, llegara el momento en el que ni yo mismo podré detener la gran pelea por igualdad."

"¿Igualdad? Tienes suerte que Sailor Fai y Sailor X aman lo que hacen, por que de otra manera ya hubiesen reclamado por los mismos derechos que se les fueron otorgados a Sailor Galaxia y Papillon."

"No me equivoque, Yaten. Alpha necesita una embajadora. Respecto a la amistad que le prometí a Papillon, eso es algo que se mantiene secretamente solo por ser ella quien me ha brindado su apoyo incondicional. Entendí que ella deseaba el lugar de Galaxia en esta estrella. Últimamente mis decisiones no están tomando la importancia que necesitan."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Mi mente ha estado olvidando la responsabilidad que esta en mis manos. Parece que cada vez es mas difícil continuar sin tener antes que pensar en aquella mujer que ahora es feliz con lo que ya posee. Me duele reconocerlo, pero creo que Endymion merece todo lo que tiene ahora. Lo merece por haber estado con ella más de una eternidad. Eso lo comprobé, cuando estuve ahí, viendo como la abrazaba mientras ambos veían el recibimiento que fue creado para...para su……para su hija."

"¿De que estas hablando, Seiya?"

"Hablo de que mi vida comienza hoy, Taiki. La felicidad de la ahora reina del planeta tierra era todo lo que necesitaba comprobar para finalmente tomar el papel que me corresponde en este lugar. El papel del hijo de las sombras y hermano de la luz. El papel de Erebus."

Yaten y Taiki se miraron y ligeramente movieron la cabeza. "El trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora es magnifico. No necesitas recordarte y martirizarte a diario con la idea de que tu trabajo no es agradecido. Quien sea que te haya hecho saber lo contrario esta equivocado. Nosotros no necesitamos conocer a Erebus. Nosotros sabemos que el trabajo que nuestro amigo _Seiya_ ha hecho es genial. ¿No es así, Yaten?"

"Lo es. Y tienes razon, Seiya, la felicidad de Serenity ahora es completa y ahora solo queda reconocer que tu trabajo al dejarla ir también fue magnifico. Puedes tener la satisfacción de su sonrisa diaria……aunque no seas tu quien este a su lado. Ahora…puede que Erebus no necesite la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera de amigos. Pero sabemos que Seiya sigue siendo aquella persona con la que siempre hemos confiado incondicionalmente. Así como también sabemos que Seiya _si_ necesita la compañía y no solo de amigos."

"Necesitas la compañía de un corazón tan solitario como el tuyo."

Al escuchar la ultima frase de Taiki, Seiya volteo a verlos impresionado. "¿Qué? Acabo de decir que…"

"No lo se. ¿Estas seguro que las decisiones sin corazón son las correctas? Yo lo pensaría mejor. Aquellas reglas fueron creadas para beneficiar a una mujer que ahora vive el complemento de su vida y puede que ella jamás pueda agradecer ese sacrificio por que ni siquiera sabe quien eres tu…"

"…Pero el momento que vivimos será demasiado largo. Tan largo que no podemos asegurar que un corazón pueda vivir solo esperando morir."

Seiya volvió a voltear para ver el jardín. "Es difícil tomar una decisión cuando ni siquiera se con que puedo continuar si no es para el beneficio de aquel planeta."

"Yo puedo ayudar." Los tres voltearon al escuchar eso. "A veces el beneficio también puede ser propio. Y creo que el mío ya ha quebrantado esa última regla. Las palabras justas para que jamás nada interfiriera con nuestras misiones." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon corrió los pocos pasos hasta llegar y arrodillarse frente a Seiya, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "Y pido perdón, así como aceptare la condena con la que se me sea castigada por esa falta. Pido perdón por que……por que mi misión ya ha pasado a ser mi segunda importancia." Los ojos de Seiya mostraron inmediata sorpresa por la confesión.

Yaten y Taiki se miraron y ante un ligero movimiento de cabezas, ambos acordaron en alejarse del lugar.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Una vez más Serenity miro detenidamente el rostro durmiente de su hija. La insignia de la familia lunar en la frente de la pequeña, junto a la luz de la luna, resplandecía divinamente. De momento a solas volvió a preguntarse lo mismo que todos habían callado solo para no llenarla a ella de preguntas. Se pregunto lo sucedido en esa ceremonia. Pero aun así, y sin querer lastimarse con interrogaciones, el amor por esa niña ya valía todo sin importar que era 'todo'.

Poco después de estar ahí, tomando a su hija entre sus brazos, sintió debilitarse. Posiblemente a falta de no haber descansado lo suficiente. Dejo a la pequeña princesa dentro de de la cuna de cristal y débilmente camino hasta el bacón. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban. Cayó de rodillas al no poder mantenerse más de pie.

Tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza ante el intenso dolor. _"Te…te necesito."_ Su mente hablo y sus ojos se cerraron para llorar. Necesitaba el calor de alguien que……culpablemente, no era su rey. Frente a ella, y sin haber intentado algo, apareció flotando la misma flor que alimenta una sonrisa nocturna. En ese momento lo recordó, recordó extrañar la caricia nocturna que aparecía imaginablemente frente a ella.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Seiya se arrodillo frente a una guardiana de espíritus llena de lágrimas. "Me seria imposible hacerlo." Le levanto el rostro para que lo viera. "Has sido tu quien me ha brindado la ayuda que siempre he necesitado y quien mantiene completo control de todo mediante tus mariposas. Me seria imposible castigar a quien ha hecho tanto por mí. Me seria imposible cuando el único culpable soy yo. Por solo crear confusiones."

"¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. Cuando tome en mis manos por primera vez la luz de tu espíritu, necesitaba tenerla conmigo por siempre. Era el volar de una mariposa diferente. Jamás……jamás imagine llegar a amar de tal manera el resplandor de una sola mariposa. Y también soy culpable de que hayas cambiado tu vida por la felicidad que ahora mantiene la vida de la Neo-Reina Serenity. Llegue a imaginar que todo seria perfecto, pero ese todo término convirtiéndose en mi martirio. Perdóname."

Seiya se levanto, haciendo que ella lo hiciera junto con él. "Será mejor que regreses a Sigma. Tus obligaciones esperan por ti."

"Se que esto es contra cualquier reglamento que sea formado con el único propósito de protección, pero necesito decirlo. La Neo-Reina Serenity es inmensamente feliz sin recordar que tú exististe en su vida. ¿Por qué seguir martirizando tu corazón de esa manera? ¿Por qué seguirte lastimando cuando puedes tomar la misma decisión que ella tomo?"

"La conversación ha terminado. He dicho que no podré castigar tu confesión, por lo que te ahora te exijo que regreses a Sigma contando solamente contigo y no abandones tus obligaciones. Alpha ya cuenta con una embajadora y no necesitare más los mensajes de tus mariposas. Yo mismo he decidido tomar nuevamente el seguimiento de lo que fue creado para mis obligaciones." No podía ser amable aunque lo intentara. Las confusiones ya habían sido declaradas y él quizás no podría evitarlas, pero quizás si evadirlas.

La Sailor vio como él ya comenzaba su camino hacia el palacio de luz. "Sailor Lethe es quien puede curar las heridas que quizás yo no pueda." Seiya se detuvo para voltear a verla. "Puede hacerlo…tal y como lo hizo con ella. Y cuando lo haga, finalmente podrás tomar posesión de tus obligaciones para un beneficio general y no solo personal. ¿Si ella tuvo el valor de hacerlo……por que tu no?"

"He dicho que regreses a Sigma. Las decisiones ya están tomadas y no pienso cambiar el rumbo de nada. Regresa a tu estrella y cumple con tus propias obligaciones. Y ahí, tal y como todas, tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima reunión universal."

"¿Acaso no la viste? Su sonrisa al tomar la mano de ese hombre resplandecía maravillosamente. ¡Ella es feliz!"

Seiya apretó las manos mientras volvía a darle la espalda. "Puedes solo limitarte a regresar a Sigma." Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas, cientos de mariposas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor.

"Entonces condéname. Prefiero cualquier castigo a tener que limitarme a tan solo ser una guardiana más. Has esperado en silencio la creación de su reino, y ya lo tiene. Ahora también has sido testigo de su felicidad al tener a su hija. Yo no quiero vivir como tú lo has hecho…con el corazón destrozado. Prefiero sufrir cualquier condena, a tener que sufrir la condena de mi corazón."

Con un movimiento de manos, Seiya hizo desaparecer aquellas mariposas y volteo para darse cuenta que la mujer que siempre demostró ser fuerte, decidida y valiente, ahora era todo lo contrario al no poder detener sus lágrimas.

"Yo puedo ayudar. Puedo ayudar si tu quieres ayudarte." La Sailor, desesperadamente corrió hasta abrazarlo y dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el pecho del hombre erróneo para ella. "Ella es inmensamente feliz. Tu puedes serlo también."

Seiya se detuvo antes de separarla de él. Las ultimas dos frases dieron vueltas en su mente por esos segundos. Serenity realmente era feliz. ¿Por qué él continuaba con la agonía de esa felicidad que para él era frustrada?

"Has dicho que estas decidido a tomar realmente las decisiones justas para la igualdad de todos, ¿Por qué no comenzar ahora? Te he ayudado a entrar a aquel palacio prohibido solo para que entendieras que ella no te necesita. Su felicidad es recompensada con todo lo que posee. Ella no te necesita………pero yo si."

La Sailor dejo de abrazarlo, pero no fue él quien la alejo por que su mente se estaba alejando de él mismo. "Ella… ¿No me necesita? Ella me necesita, se que me necesita."

"Eso es lo que has creado en tu mente, pero todo es mentira. ¡Ella _no_ te necesita! No te necesita por que no sabe quien eres. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo? ¿Por qué no dejas de necesitarla y olvidas que su felicidad es lo único que importa?" La Sailor tomo las manos del hombre delante de ella. "Déjame ser yo quien comparta contigo la felicidad de una nueva declaración de paz. Hay reglas que ya han sido quebrantadas y otras olvidadas."

Seiya no se movió ante el contacto.

• **_Recuerdo_** •

"…_puede que Erebus no necesite la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera de amigos. Pero sabemos que Seiya sigue siendo aquella persona con la que siempre hemos confiado incondicionalmente. Así como también sabemos que Seiya _si _necesita la compañía y no solo de amigos."_

"_Necesitas la compañía de un corazón tan solitario como el tuyo."_

• **_Fin del Recuerdo_** •

Seiya bajo el rostro, no sabiendo si su mente estaba también buscando una salida, no sabiendo si escuchar a la mujer delante de él era lo mejor.

• **_Recuerdo_** •

"…_Fuiste el culpable de que aquel futuro no se cumpliera. Fuiste el culpable de su desdicha. Y ahora pretendes ser el culpable de crear confusiones. ¿Pretendes también ser el culpable de que una guerra sea declarada solo para responder a tus preguntas?"…_

"…_La misma soledad en la que estas condenado a vivir por haber arruinado todo. Por seguir aquí. Por haberla querido. Por haber sido correspondido."…_

"…_Por eso te odiamos, por que nuestra reina tiene que vivir en una mentira al no recordarte. Por eso pelearemos hasta con nuestra propia vida si es necesario para que jamás te presentes ante ella."_

• **_Fin del Recuerdo_** •

Cada palabra que Sailor Pluto grito y expreso era una herida más a su propio corazón.

¿Cuánto mas? ¿Cuánto más se puede soportar?

Los ojos de Seiya mostraron enojo momentáneo, pero segundos después todo eso se convirtió en lágrimas que no pudo dejar escapar. Mostrando tormento y desesperación una vez mas, fue él quien tomo con fuerza la mano de la Sailor para comenzar a caminar y a los primeros cinco pasos…desaparecer junto con ella.

•

Sailor Lethe y Sailor Mnemosyne se miraron mutuamente al ver quien había llegado frente a ellas. "Bienvenido a Epsilon Sagittarii. Nos sorprende la visita inesperada, pero nos alegra." Sailor Lethe fue la primera en reverenciar y recibir al recién llegado.

Seiya no respondió de ninguna forma el saludo, ni siquiera pudo escucharla. Ambas Sailors guardianas de la estrella binaria miraron a Papillon.

"¿Es……estas……estas seguro?" Lethe pregunto al ver la mirada de ambos. Con un muy leve movimiento de cabeza, Seiya afirmo lo que Lethe parecía saber. Ambas Sailors volvieron a mirarse.

"¿Podemos saber por qu…?"

"Es la decisión que ha tomado y la mejor para todos." Papillon respondió a la pregunta no terminada de Mnemosyne.

Ambas Sailors imaginaron que ese momento podría llegar, pero su imaginación ahora era realidad. "Después de esto…todo cambiara y será para el beneficio de todos." Seiya quiso dar una mini explicación, pero no fue suficiente. "No quiero perder mas tiempo, se acerca la reunión de la constelación Sagittarii y será ahí cuando se haga el anuncio del cambio. De la anulación completa de la ultima regla." La última frase la dijo mirando a la Sailor dueña de la mano que aun sostenía.

Los ojos de Papillon mostraron la felicidad que jamás imagino podrían mostrar. Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne se miraron resignadas y solo podían hacer lo que se les ordenaba sin ser ordenado.

Lethe dio dos pasos hacia delante para detenerse justo frente a Seiya, pero antes de mirarlo a él, miro una sonrisa que nunca imagino que podía existir, la sonrisa de felicidad de Papillon. La guardiana del rió del olvido levanto sus manos y agua color turquesa apareció dentro de ellas. Era la misma agua con la que Sailor Cosmos había decidido su vida.

Los ojos de Seiya se cerraron antes de bajar el rostro para tomar lo que se le ofrecía. _"Tu felicidad es completa, Serenity……Y quiero que la mía también lo sea. Estoy seguro que esta es la mejor manera para cuidar de ti…liberándote. Liberando tu continuo recuerdo. Quizás nuestras vidas no fueron creadas para estar juntos. Quizás en otra vida, en otro sueño, en otra era……podamos volver a amarnos."_ Ante ese pensamiento, tomo las manos de Sailor Lethe entre las de él y acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaran el agua. _"O quizás……quizás en ninguna vida."_ Ese fue el último pensamiento para la mujer a la que en ningún momento dejo de cantarle, tal y como lo había prometido.

Último pensamiento antes de beber.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

La reina, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, veía como la única flor que le brindaba una calidez enigmática, comenzó a marchitarse poco a poco hasta que murió frente a sus ojos. La oscuridad de la noche no era impedimento para que sus lágrimas no pudiesen verse. Su corazón sintió desgarrarse al ver la hermosura de esa flor morir de esa manera. _"…Se……Sei…." _Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de detener el dolor.

Pero poco después se dio cuenta que no era dolor de su cabeza. Sus lágrimas le avisaban que era el inexplicable llanto de su corazón…**♥**

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

**_Pregunta_**... ¿Nunca se han preguntado cuando fue esa 'noche especial' entre los 'S's?

Esperare sus respuestas. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**XxX**

**Mony** – Imagino que este capitulo fue aun mas triste que el anterior, pero no os preocupéis por que espero... ¡Espero!...tener un as bajo la manga. Y dime, ¿Si tuviste que volver a leer todo?

**Sailor angel7 **– Bueno el plan no fue tan explicito pero estuvo ahí.

**Chio **– ¿Crees que con este capitulo Papillon ya te cae mejor? No os preocupéis por que Serenity es súper importante a pesar de no ponerla tanto, por ahora, pero es que son tantos personajes que tengo que ir poniendo todo cuidadosamente para que todo sea aclarado. Además no te preocupes por Serenity ya que ella es inmensamente feliz.

**Umi Kou** – Espero que este capitulo también desate aun mas sorpresas, ya que vendrán también otras. En realidad nunca pensé poner a Rini como la hija de los 'S', por que aquí entre nos no es de mi total agrado. Pero aun falta ver también y conocer la personalidad de Sery.

**Eunice **– Que bien que te haya gustado todo eso de los cambios. Este capitulo también es de cambios. Espero te haya gustado.

**Saori-Luna **– No te preocupes por que acabo de terminar el capitulo de Yaten y después vendrá también el de Taiki. Si, en realidad nunca pensé en tener a Rini como la hija de los 'S' ya que en el anime y manga era muy apegada a Darien y no me pareció justo del todo. Además yo quería a alguien que realimente tuviera el parecido a ambos.

**Michiru Kou** – ¿Que tal? ¿Tu idea dio en el clavo? ¿Te has alegrado por este capitulo? Cuéntame que pasa por tu mente cuando leíste este capitulo. Solo espero no haya sido algo así como querer hacerme daño.

**Kendra duvoa **– No lo creo ya que hay que entender que Sery sigue siendo la hija de Serenity aunque la luna no haya sido quien la recibiera. Además hay que recordar también que Serenity recibió de alguna manera el poder de las estrellas al convertirse en Star Cosmos. En fin más de eso se sabrá después.

**Danyseren **– Entiendo, entiendo tu idea pero eso también significaría desaparecer a Sery aunque tuviera que nacer después, pero no creo que funcione regresarlos. Además me gusta ponerles barreras. Igual agradezco tu idea.

**GabYxA **– Este imagino estuvo aun mas triste.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	8. Petición, la importancia de Papillon

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_VIII_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_PETICIÓN_**, **_LA_** **_IMPORTANCIA_** **_DE_** **_PAPILLON_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Por segunda vez durante la responsabilidad que ha tenido en sus manos desde que eligió ese camino, Seiya era testigo de cómo una a una cada guardiana de Sagittarii entraba a Alpha y como se saludaban como las amigas que siempre han sabido ser.

"Todo esta listo. Estamos todos los presentes." Seiya volteo para bajar un poco el rostro y ver el otro sonriente a su costado. Una sonrisa hermosa, eso era inevitable de negar. Él también sonrió en respuesta.

Sonrisas que entre ambos no podían pasar desapercibidas y que lentamente comenzaban a llevar otro rumbo.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Las mejillas inexplicablemente rosadas de Sailor Mars no pudieron pasar por ignoradas ante la mirada de su acompañante. Era impresionante lo que un solo comentario pudo crear en la Sailor.

"Entiendo, pero eso no significa que ustedes no puedan…"

"¡Mars!" La confesión que Jadeite había tomado tanto tiempo en preparar fue interrumpida por una segunda guardiana que llego corriendo frente a ellos. "Noticias..."

"¿Qué noticias?"

Jupiter miro a Jadeite y después a Mars, quizás entendiendo que había interrumpido algo que pudiese ser importante para su amiga. Pero Jadeite tomo esa mirada de otra manera. "No hay problema por mi, ya estaba por irme." Se alejo, dejando a Jupiter algo confundida pero no mas confundida que a la misma Mars.

"¿Cuáles son esas noticias, Jupiter?"

"La reina pide nuestra presencia en el palacio."

"Vamos." Las dos corrieron hacia el palacio.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Sailor Fai, Sailor X, Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, pero sobre todo, Sailor Galaxia, mostraron rostros sorpresivos ante lo que acababa de ser anunciado. Una a una comenzaba a mirarse entre ellas para decir algo sin decirlo, para decir todo con una mirada. Miradas que al final terminaron sobre Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

Sailor Galaxia fue la primera en ponerse de pie, sorprendiendo a todas, pero aun mas al mismo Seiya. "Yo no estoy de acuerdo." Pero lo que no levanto fue el rostro.

Yaten y Taiki se miraron. Ellos esperaban algo así por parte de cualquiera de las Sailors, pero no imaginaron que seria Galaxia.

Seiya no mostró sorpresa alguna. "Explica tu razon."

La Sailor apretó las manos, pero en ningún momento levanto el rostro. "Prefiero que sea……que sea la razon de Metal Papillon la que nos diga por que ella es elegida para ocupar un lugar que no le corresponde dentro de Alpha."

Papillon no se movió, tan solo se impresiono al sentirse momentáneamente el centro de las miradas. Se puso de pie para ver los ojos de Galaxia, cuyo rostro solo pudo levantar para verla a ella. Y la guardiana de espíritus entendió esa mirada. "Tú, Sailor Galaxia, la Sailor que se ha galardonado por ser la Sailor mas fuerte de la galaxia y que siempre ha mantenido ese titulo por creerte mejor que nosotras… ¿Preguntas mi razon? ¿O preguntas por que se esta tomando esta decisión? Las respuestas pueden ser muchas, al menos de mi parte, pero contestare a lo que has pedido………Por que he sido yo quien no ha mentido y en ningún momento he huido de lo que se me ha pedido. Fui yo quien pidió esta oportunidad y se me ha concedido."

"¿Huir? He ejercido mi trabajo tal y como se me ha pedido desde que me convertí en la embajadora de Alpha. En ningún momento he huido de los cuidados de mi misión."

"Eso es mentira, Galaxia. Tú, la Sailor mas fuerte, Sailor Galaxia, huyo de manera cobarde al cuidado de una estrella que por tu culpa termino extinguiéndose. ¿Es de esa manera en la que mantienes cuidado de lo que te corresponde?"

Galaxia volteo a ver a Seiya. "Es el ciclo de toda estrella, nacer, crecer, brillar y morir. Es imposible impedir que Alpha siga siendo el hogar de ese destino."

Silencio gobernó entre todos ellos. Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne se miraron para ponerse de pie. "Nosotras no sentimos perder nada ante esta decisión."

"Y si es así como se puede continuar para una tranquilidad universal……nosotras estamos de acuerdo." Lethe concluyo el comentario de Mnemosyne.

Sailor X y Sailor Fai también se miraron, pero la única que se puso de pie fue Sailor X. "Alpha continuara brillando para todas y cada una de las estrellas resplandecientes, así como continuara siendo la luz que alimente Sagittarii y el mismo universo. Y si con esa decisión se favorece la igualdad para todos…entonces tanto Fai como yo no tenemos ninguna objeción ante lo anunciado."

Fai se puso de pie después del comentario de X. "En ningún momento se ha negado lo que has pedido y anunciado, por que las normas salen solamente de ti, pero eso no significa que no deseemos el beneficio de nuestras vidas. Además…" Sin querer se enfoco en Yaten antes de decir lo ultimo. "…también somos unas chicas."

Yaten sonrió, recordando el comentario que hizo hace tiempo.

Galaxia miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ella era la única en contra de lo que acababa de ser anunciado. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de ese lugar que la hacia sentirse como una extraña.

"No he escuchado tu opinión, Galaxia." La Sailor se detuvo al escuchar el pedido de Seiya.

"No hay mas opinión." Levemente reverencio, pero al levantar el rostro, sus ojos se enfocaron en Papillon. "Pero aun falta la ultima prueba para que te conviertas en la compañera eterna de Alpha. La prueba que aun ninguna Sailor ha podido pasar……vencerme." Desapareció.

Papillon mostró una enigmática sonrisa. _"Esperare impaciente ese momento."_

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Los reyes fueron los primeros en sonreír ante la nueva habilidad de su pequeña hija. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury y Venus llegaron lo más rápido posible ante el llamado de su reina.

"Pero si…" Mercury sonrió sin poder terminar.

"La pequeña…" Venus volteo a ver a sus compañeras e hizo lo mismo que ellas…sonreír.

"No cabe duda que es una princesa muy inteligente." Mars sonrió mientras podía dar una frase completa.

Jupiter fue la primera en expandir los brazos ante lo que se acercaba a ella y sonrió en el momento que la tuvo entre ellos. "Con que nuestra pequeña princesa Sery ha aprendido a caminar."

Serenity se puso de pie en el momento que su hija había salido de sus brazos. "Así es. Es por eso que las he hecho llamar. Endymion y yo lo hemos pensado y creemos que lo más conveniente es que Sery comience con su educación real lo mas pronto posible."

"Pero, Serenity, si tan solo ha aprendido a caminar. No creo que…"

"Será lo mejor para ella." Mercury interrumpió a Venus. "El universo es inmenso y faltara aun tiempo para que ella aprenda todo acerca de el. Personalmente, prometo que seré yo quien comience con esa formación."

Las otras tres Sailors se miraron. ¿En que estaban pensando en convertir a esa niña?

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Galaxia caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sus manos solo se apretaban con fuerza. "No es justo. No es justo. ¡No es justo!" Era lo único que se repetía mientras continuaba pensando en la gran rivalidad que siempre ha tenido con Papillon.

"¿Has llamado?" La Sailor se detuvo para ver a quien ya se encontraba frente a ella. "¿Cuál es la urgencia?"

"Nunca dije que se tratara de una."

"Vaya, Galaxia, tu si que has tomado la anulación de esa regla demasiado personal."

"¿Era eso lo que buscabas, Papillon? ¿Para eso peleabas mi posición en Alpha?"

"Yo nunca pelee tu posición. Yo peleaba solamente por lo que mi corazón deseaba."

"¿La eterna guardiana de espíritus habla de corazón? Tu, quien no dudaste en entregar tu vida a la oscuridad, ¿Hablas de corazón? Hablas de algo que no conoces."

"Mi caso no fue diferente al tuyo. Ambas entregamos lo que fuese necesario con tal de mantener la paz de nuestros hogares. No puedes juzgarme por algo de lo que tú también formaste parte. ¿Es esa realmente tu molestia?"

"Siempre has intentado ser igual a mi y hasta ahora no lo has logrado. Nadie, jamás, lograra ser mejor que yo. Yo ya tenia un lugar en Alpha, lugar que no permitiré me sea arrebatado por tu intromisión."

"Te equivocas, Galaxia, yo no _intento_ ser igual a ti por que yo _soy_ mejor que tu. ¿Es esa tu molestia? ¿O tu molestia es que sea yo quien me este ganando el corazón del único hombre que siempre fue prohibido para ambas? ¿Es eso?"

"Sigma siempre ha sido todo por lo que has vivido. Por tu estrella estuviste dispuesta a darlo todo, ¿Por qué querer dejarla ahora? No pretendas ser alguien que en ningún momento se te pedirá ser."

"La misma galaxia ha sido todo por lo que tu has vivido. ¿Por qué resignarte a ser una simple embajadora de la estrella más brillante de Sagittarii? Al menos yo estoy luchando por el hombre que ya no es prohibido para mí."

"Lo dije en aquella reunión y lo repito una vez mas…Nadie me ha vencido. Ninguna otra Sailor ha tenido el poder de igualarse a mi. Es por eso que peleare, si es necesario hasta que sea tu semilla la que termine siendo resguardada en el jardín eterno de Sailor Fai y Sailor X, con el único objetivo de que seas tu quien desaparezca por siempre."

Papillon curveo un poco el lado izquierdo de su labio. "He esperado con ansias escuchar lo mismo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos."

Galaxia se puso en posición de pelea. "Te arrepentirás de haberlo deseado."

Papillon, a unos cuantos pasos, también hizo lo mismo. "Serás tu quien se arrepienta de haberlo querido."

"¡Galactica Inflation!" Galaxia fue la primera en atacar. Papillon quiso esquivar el ataque pero no pudo y termino cayendo de rodillas por un poder tan intenso. "No por nada soy llamada la Sailor mas fuerte de la galaxia. ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Con un solo ataque ya te has arrodillado ante mí?"

Papillon se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo. "Imagine que harías algo mejor." Junto sus manos frente a ella. "¡Galactica Scales!" Galaxia esquivo sin problema alguno el ataque que considero débil al comenzar a reír. Pero la sonrisa de la Sailor desapareció en el momento en el que cientos de mariposas comenzaron a rodearla. "No por nada soy llamada la eterna guardiana de espíritus." Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió al ver como Galaxia luchaba por liberarse del vuelo de tantas mariposas. "¡Galactica Scales!"

Un ataque completamente inesperado y tan potente que, no solo hizo desaparecer las mariposas, también hizo que Galaxia volara unos cuantos metros atrás.

"¡Galactica Super String!" Galaxia se puso de pie y ataco con otro de sus más poderosos ataques.

"¡Papillon Wall Shield!" La barrera que Papillon formo con el volar de miles de mariposas, no fue suficiente para aquel ataque y termino siendo ella quien se alejara por el gran poder que el ataque provoco. Pero no se daría por vencida y mas decidida que antes, se puso de pie una vez mas.

"¡Galactica Super String!" Galaxia no quiso darle tiempo a la guardiana de espíritus para ponerse de pie.

"¡Galactica Vision Soul!" El ataque de Galaxia se detuvo inesperadamente mientras miles de mariposas volaban para deshacer la energía acomunada, sorprendiendo a nadie más que a la misma Galaxia. "Aun no conoces lo que el amor de las mariposas pueden crear por mi… ¡Galactica Scales!"

Galaxia no pudo moverse y el ataque llego a ella con tanta fuerza que, al tocarse el labio, ya sangraba. Furiosa y olvidándose de todo, corrió hacia su contrincante con una velocidad impresionante con el puño cerrado y dispuesta a llevar esa pelea hasta donde ella quería……hasta el final.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Papillon, Galaxia se detuvo drásticamente, como si hubiese sido congelada. Se detuvo y levanto el rostro al ver quien estaba frente a ella y de espaldas a Papillon.

"Cuando pedí que dieras tu razon, dijiste que no había mas razones. ¿Entonces por que ahora, cuando estamos completamente de acuerdo, se ha desatado esta guerra entre ustedes?" Galaxia bajo el puño y miro a otra parte, cualquier parte, con tal de no ver los ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente a ella. Seiya no recibió ninguna respuesta. "Si es esa tu solución……entonces pelea conmigo." Al escuchar eso fue que Galaxia pudo verlo.

"¿Pelear……contigo?" Bajo el rostro para ver sus manos rojas por haber ejercido tanta fuerza y lágrimas comenzaron a tomar posesión de sus ojos. "Pido……no, no pido…… ¡Exijo! Mi exilio de la constelación Sagittarii." Dio media vuelta tan rápido que a Seiya no le dio tiempo ni siquiera para escuchar bien lo que acababa de ser… ¿Exigido? Y desapareció de la misma manera.

Papillon suspiro, cansada por no haber podido saber si realmente comenzaba a superar a su eterna rival. Pero a la vez cansada por haber sido ella quien recibiera mas heridas. Seiya volteo a verla y una linda sonrisa no pudo evitar mostrar la Sailor al verlo tan cerca.

"Hubiese deseado terminar con esta eterna rivalidad y demostrar que puedo ser mejor que ella."

"Lo se, pero no podía ver como las dos eternas rivales terminaran aniquilándose mutuamente. Eso también destruiría el acuerdo de paz que hemos formado. Además……si eso hubiese sucedido… ¿Cómo hubieses podido escuchar lo que vine a decirte?"

"¿Lo que……lo que vienes a decirme?" Su sonrisa desapareció para que una mirada de consternación tomara posesión de su rostro completo. "¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda para al…?" Calló inesperadamente al sentir los labios que siempre ha deseado probar sobre los suyos.

"No." Seiya se separo y tomo una de las manos de la ahora sonrojada guardiana de espíritus. "En la reunión que se llevo acabo hace tiempo, se dijo que tomarías un lugar importante en Alpha. Pero en este momento quiero que eso sea diferente."

"¿Di…diferente?"

"No solo quiero que tomes un lugar importante en Alpha. También quiero que formes una parte importante……de mi." Los ojos de la Sailor se volvieron grandotes y redondos al no solo escuchar eso, sino también al ver como la palma del hombre delante de ella revelaba el diamante más hermoso que jamás ha existido acompañado de una sortija hecha completamente de diamante.

La única reacción, la más grande y sorpresiva, fue olvidarse de las heridas recién creadas y ser ella quien se arrojara a los brazos del hombre que ha amado desde que pudo sentir la luz de su alma la primera vez.

"Es lo que esperado pacientemente toda mi vida."

Seiya sonrió para que delicadamente deslizara el obsequio en el dedo anular de Papillon y acercar una vez más sus labios a los de ella.

Labios que ahora Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon jamás se cansara de probar por toda una vida.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

No quieran matarme. Solo seamos justos. Si Serenity es 'realmente' feliz con su esposo, ¿Por qué Seiya no puede también ser 'feliz'?

Espero les guste. Pero no se preocupen por que todo, absolutamente todo, esta fríamente calculado. Eso, claro, si nada termina saliéndose de lo planeado.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**XxX**

**Mikou Tenouh **– Al menos me alegra que seas pacifista. Claro, yo tampoco culpo para nada a Papillon, se que quizás este capitulo se quedara atravesado en tu garganta. Lo siento si te estoy dando un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Prometo que pasara.

**Saori-Luna **– Si no te gusto del todo el anterior, estoy segura que este capitulo esta ya en tu lista negra. Lo siento, pero tiene que ser así. Pero no os preocupéis por que al final todo saldrá como espero que pueda salir.

**Eunice **– Has dicho algo muy, muy cierto y la clave de todo esto. Y respecto a la pregunta que hice fue para que me dijeran que era lo que ustedes pensaban. Pero sabremos eso mas adelante, quizás hasta el final, aun no estoy segura.

**Nande-chan **– Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Cuál piensas _tú_ que fue esa noche? Respecto a Rini, eso ya era algo que tenia pensado desde que comencé "Sailor Moon: Star Cosmos".

**Umi Kou** – Que bien que te haya gustado, ahora solo espero que este capitulo continué con los mismos pensamientos del anterior y te haya gustado también. Igual yo pienso que hay que ser justos. En fin, ya veremos mas de todo esto.

**Kendra duvoa **– Prometo que la pregunta que hiciste se aclarara en unos cuantos capítulos mas. Eso claro si todo resulta bien, lo cual espero que sea así.

**Chio **– No puedo ni pensar en como se pondría tu rostro cuando terminaste de leer este capitulo. Si esos fueron los comentarios del anterior, no quiero ni imaginarme este. Solo recuerda que no hay que ser agresiva, recordemos que Seiya es un amor y también necesita ser feliz.

**Danyseren **– Y vaya que me gustan las barreras. Creo que tendremos a Papillon colgada al cuello de Seiya ahora. Pero no hay de que preocuparnos, ya veré como podré sacar este fic a flote.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **– Bueno leer capítulos seguidos siempre es bueno ya que no te quedas con muchas dudas, pero siempre las hay cuando terminas de leer. Al menos me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero me digas que tal te pareció este también.

**Valerya Lisseth **– Espero este capitulo también haya sido emocionante. Sufrimiento es algo que nunca falta en mis fics, pero no podía hacer sufrir tanto a Seiya. En fin, espero te haya gustado.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity_** **_Kou_**…♥ •


	9. Venus, el sufrimiento de Yaten

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_IX_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_VENUS_**, **_EL_** **_SUFRIMIENTO_** **_DE_** **_YATEN_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Las piernas de la Sailor ya se habían cansado de correr, pero aun así no podían detenerse. De momento los jardines parecían tener no fin. La entrada al palacio cada vez parecía más lejos. Finalmente llego. Pero no se detuvo y continúo corriendo por los pasillos de cristal. Al abrir las puertas del salón al que había sido llamado, la Sailor se dio cuenta que era la única ausente.

"Venus, finalmente nos acompañas."

"Lo……lo siento." La guardiana se inclino para recargar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y poder recuperar el aliento.

Los reyes se miraron y caminaron hasta la guardiana del amor. "Sentimos haberte informado de esta reunión a ultimo momento."

"No importa, Endymion, en verdad no…" En el momento que Venus levanto el rostro su respiración volvió a ser escasa, pero la razon fue diferente. "¿Qué…que es esto?"

Ante la pregunta que pensó nunca se haría, Serenity tomo la mano de su también amiga. "Feliz cumpleaños, querida Venus. No podíamos dejar pasar por desapercibido este día."

El salón era decorado para una fiesta especialmente pensando en Venus. La Sailor sonrió y en agradecimiento abrazo a sus reyes. "Gracias."

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus y Saturn se acercaron a la festejada. "¡Felicidades!" Le gritaron en unísono al mismo tiempo que los abrazos era lo primero que la rodeaba.

En el momento que los abrazos terminaron, al fondo del salón y sosteniendo una sola rosa amarilla, se encontraba el hombre que la guardiana jamás imagino volver a ver. Todas sus amigas se alejaron de ella solo para darle paso. Pero el paso fue para sus lágrimas. Viendo que ninguno de los dos se movió de sus lugares, fue él quien tomo la iniciativa para caminar hacia ella, no siendo muy expresivo mientras cerraba los ojos en el camino.

"Felicidades, Sailor Venus." La rosa amarilla fue entregada de manera sentimental sin demostrarlo tan abiertamente.

"Gra…" El agradecimiento de la Sailor fue interrumpido por un inesperado beso en la mejilla. "…Yaten…"

"Mi tiempo es escaso. Tan solo se me ha permitido entrar a este planeta por la petición que Princesa Kakyuu hizo a tus reyes. No……no pude olvidar este día y….."

"Pero tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar." Ante esa frase, Venus volteo a ver a Serenity y Endymion. "Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar." Ambos reyes entendieron la petición pero, aun sin quererlo, comenzaron a mover la cabeza negándosela. "Pero…"

"Nunca fui muy expresivo, ¿No es así?" La pregunta volvió a captar la atención de la Sailor. "Pero algún día, cuando llegue una paz mutua, por que llegara, puede que llegue a decir todo lo que no puedo decir ahora por que…"

"Tu tiempo ha terminado." Venus no volteo, pero supo que fue Endymion quien le recordó eso al hombre delante de ella. Él movió la cabeza, entendiendo lo que se le pedía.

"¡Sentimos el retra…!" Cuatro generales llegaron corriendo pero se detuvieron al ver al hombre delante de la guardiana festejada. Kunzite fue quien no detuvo su paso para seguir caminando hasta llegar detrás de Venus. "Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Venus."

Ese 'querida' resonó más de una vez en la mente de la misma Sailor y volteo inesperadamente para ver como Kunzite sostenía una pequeña caja afelpada que abrió al momento solo para revelar el que podría ser el perfecto anillo de compromiso. Los ojos de Venus engrandecieron ante esa sorpresa tan…inesperada.

Olvidando el regalo recién ofrecido, Venus volteo para ver cualquier tipo de reacción en los ojos del hombre que acababa de regalarle una simple rosa amarilla. Pero no vio ninguna……por que Yaten ya había desaparecido.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¡Yaten!" El nombrado se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su antigua princesa. Giro para reverenciar respetuosamente y sonreír fingidamente. "¿Mi petición fue concedida? ¿Has podido entrar al planeta Tierra?"

"Princesa Kakyuu, esa es la razon de mi visita a Kinmoku, para agradecer personalmente ese favor. No pude habérselo pedido a Seiya por que…"

"¿Por qué se le hubiese sido negado?" Yaten asintió. "Él también tiene otras cosas en mente y puede que no le hubiese sido posible hacer el favor."

"Lo se. Gracias princesa Kakyuu por esto que ha sido……importante……para mi."

"¿Y dime, Yaten, has entregado la rosa amarilla? La rosa con la que le has pedido que no te olvide."

"Lo…" Pensó unos segundos. "Lo he hecho…Pero posiblemente me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por que cuando Seiya desesperadamente intentaba entrar a ese planeta y lo hacia, al regresar a Alpha no podía entender a que se refería cuando con una tristeza indescriptible nos hablaba de la perfección de ese mundo. No pude entenderlo……hasta ahora, Princesa. Ella…….pude ver y comprobar por mi mismo que ella también es inmensamente feliz. Alguna vez quise crear en mi mente el momento perfecto de volver a ver a esa Sailor pero…pero el momento llego y me sentí como un estupido cuando ese anillo fue ofrecido delante de mi."

Los ojos de la princesa mostraron sorpresa inmediata. "¿Anillo?"

"Ahora no se que hacer." Sonrió tristemente. "¿No lo entiende, princesa? Seiya entrego su alma por el bienestar de la mujer que en ese salón no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa plena al tomar la mano de su esposo. Taiki y yo………Taiki y yo la traicionamos a usted por……por……por miedo a nunca más volver a ver a las mujeres que inconscientemente se quedaron con nuestros corazones. ¿Es así como funciona, Princesa? ¿Es así como se siente cuando el corazón comienza a morir aun vivo?"

"…Yaten…"

"No podía entender a Seiya. Su desesperación por mantener la sonrisa de la ahora Neo-Reina Serenity. Su dolor por pensar en ella sin tenerla. No podía entender al verlo morir lentamente mientras su vida tenia que ser eternamente leal a todo por lo que entrego su alma. No pude entender cuando nos enteramos que había tomado la decisión de olvidar para siempre a esa misma mujer. Pero cuando lo hizo, cuando de su mente fue borrada la sonrisa que lo mantenía vivo, otras sonrisas iban tomando su lugar. Él…él quiso tener la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y ahora él esta cumpliendo con lo que prometió…...un beneficio mutuo para todos, inclusive hasta para él. Así como también, Papillon y él comienzan a planear el anuncio de la futura unión. ¿Pero y yo? ¿Yo, Princesa? ¿Yo que hago ahora? ¿Ahora que la única razon por la cual quise dejar de ser una Sailor ha muerto?"

La misma Princesa que ha conocido siglos al hombre delante de ella, ahora estaba viendo algo que jamás imagino él llegaría hacer delante de los demás. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo. Abrazarlo para que él pudiera dejar escapar todo ese dolor mediante sus lágrimas.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

El tiempo seguía pasando y todas las mismas Sailors que la habían abrazado al ella entrar al salón, ahora solo la veían expectante. El hombre delante de ella también esperaba, pero él esperaba para que su obsequio fuera tomado.

"Venus, ¿No piensas decir nada?"

La pregunta de su reina hizo que la festejada dejara de mirar la misma rosa amarilla que había sido entregada por alguien a quien ella había anhelado volver a ver. Anhelo que solo pudo durar segundos.

"¿Aceptas?"

Fue la pregunta de Kunzite la que hizo que Venus levantara el rostro solo para verlo. Lagrimas eran desesperadamente incesables. "¡N- No!" El grito resonó creando eco sobre las paredes de cristal y los pasos gigantes que ella dio al salir corriendo también hicieron lo mismo.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Otra vez aquí? No he querido repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, así que esta será la última advertencia que vuelva a repetir. No quiero volver a ver que entras al jardín es…" Sailor Fai detuvo su advertencia al ver que el hombre de espaldas a ella no se movía ante la orden que ella estaba por darle, algo extraño ya que cuando lo hace, él siempre comienza a pelear de alguna manera. "¿Yaten?"

Yaten volteo para verla, pero no la miro y en cambio bajo el rostro. "Lo se." Comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo de luz.

"¿Puedo……puedo saber que te sucede?"

Él se detuvo, pero no fue para voltear. "Cansado. Cuando se vive sin saber que hacer, todo lo que ya hiciste resulta ser una gran carga y esa carga pesa. Simplemente estoy cansado." Volvió a tomar su camino.

La Sailor lo veía alejarse al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a querer descifrar la mirada del que podía llamar amigo. Una mirada que ni siquiera ella pudo ver bien. Fai giro para ver la entrada del jardín estelar y al mismo tiempo ver a su compañera Sailor X no muy lejos de ahí. Quiso olvidar eso por unos segundos y comenzó a correr en dirección en la que Yaten había desaparecido.

"¡Yaten!" Comenzó a llamarlo mientras comenzaba a verlo ya no tan lejos. "¡Yaten!" Él se detuvo al escuchar el segundo llamado. "Yaten…quería…" Volvió a ver hacia la entrada del jardín que ahora ya era más lejana. "Alguna vez lo dijiste y solo quiero comprobar lo contrario. Quiero demostrarte que realmente puedo ser una chica y, no olvidar, pero si dejar por un momento mi posición como guardiana."

Yaten sonrió al ver como delante de él la Sailor guardiana del jardín eterno extendía su mano hacia él. "¿Y por que esa decisión tan……atrasada?"

"¿Atrasada?" Sailor Fai bajo la mano en sorpresa. "¿Por qué atrasada?"

"Tienes razon, eres una chica pero eres una chica demasiado predecible. Yo se que deseabas decir esto hace mucho tiempo. No te juzgo, ya que conmigo las cosas pueden ser muy difíciles, pero si me sorprende."

Fai sonrió, escuchando que de alguna manera el mismo Yaten que conoce comenzaba a revelarse otra vez. "Solo estaba preguntando si deseabas acompañarme a un viaje a través de Sagittarii, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo."

"Eso seria un mas difícil." Yaten volvió a sonreír dejando que la Sailor delante de él lo hiciera reír. Necesitaba intentar algo antes de dejarse morir como tanto reprobó a Seiya por haber hecho lo mismo. Termino tomando la mano de la Fai. "Vamos."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Sabia que te encontraríamos aquí."

Venus se levanto de inmediato de la banca para recibir a las recién llegadas. "¡Serenity!" Exclamo en sorpresa. Al bajar el rostro, se dio cuenta a que se refería su reina cuando hablo en plural, refiriéndose a la pequeña princesa que caminaba de la mano de su mama.

"Vine a……a pedirte una disculpa." Serenity soltó la mano de Sery para que la pequeña gateara por si sola hasta llegar a jugar con las flores.

"¿Disculparte? Serenity, ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso? Soy yo quien tiene que pedirte una disculpa por haber arruinado todo. Por haber arruinado este día que decidiste celebrar solo para mi y yo…" Quería evitarlo, pero no pudo. Sus ojos una vez más comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "…Perdóname."

Serenity puso una mano sobre la de su amiga, haciendo que ambas volvieran a sentarse. "Hace mucho, cuando solía ser la mortal Serena Tsukino, yo tuve amigas. Yo arriesgue mi vida por mis amigas, no mis guardianas. Desde que Tokyo de Cristal fue creado, ustedes se han limitado a ser solo eso…guardianas. Cuando nació Sery, ustedes celebraban el nacimiento de su princesa, no de la hija de su amiga. Yo lo he intentado, pero no entiendo que he hecho mal. Endymion y yo poseemos el reino mas pacifico que existe sobre la faz del universo. Pero hubo algo en lo que me he equivocado desde que comenzó mi era."

"No, Serenity, todo lo que has hecho ha sido perfecto."

"No todo. Desde que desperté con la madurez de una soberana, he olvidado que mis amigas siempre fueron mi prioridad. He fallado dejando que Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Saturn fueran enviadas a territorios exteriores solo para ocupar el lugar que les corresponde como guardianas exteriores, no como amigas. Todo eso fue lo que descubrí cuando vi caer tus lágrimas en ese salón. Ella…" Refiriéndose a su hija al verla jugar. "…es la perfección de mi vida. Pero ustedes, ustedes que siempre mostraron no solo ser guardianas, si no también amigas, han dado todo por mí."

"Por que es nuestro deber."

"No solo por eso. Lo han hecho por que son mis amigas. Deje que la petición de la princesa del planeta Kinmoku fuera cedida solo por que se trataba de un favor real. En ese momento no pude pensar en el daño que te haría a ti, a mi amiga, y por eso te pido perdón. Yo……Endymion y yo sabíamos el obsequio que Kunzite tenía para ti y lo olvidamos solo por complacer la petición de una princesa. Solo por mantener ese lazo de unión y paz. Por que sabíamos que cualquier petición que nosotros hiciéramos también seria concedida. Por que son las reglas que el mismo universo creo. Por que vivimos la era de paz. Y no le pido perdón a mi guardiana Venus, le pido perdón a mi amiga……a mi amiga Mina."

"…Serenity…"

"Extraño tanto volver a ser la amiga incondicional que siempre fui pero……pero al ver a Sery todo eso termina quedando el olvido. Mi sueño de toda una eternidad fue realizado. Perdóname por haber lastimado de esa manera tu corazón."

"No." Moviendo rápidamente las manos, Venus seco sus lágrimas. "Claro que no. No tengo nada que perdonarte por que tus decisiones son respetadas y por que……por que aunque hubiese querido tener el tiempo de al menos abrazarlo por última vez……nuestra obligación como guardianas siempre será prioridad ante todo. Aunque ese todo signifique nuestro propio corazón."

"¿Qué dices, Venus? Eso no puede ser así toda la vida…"

"Claro que lo es, Serenity." La reina volteo para ver a sus otras tres guardianas detrás de ellas y ver como fue Mercury quien afirmo lo que Venus había dicho mientras tomaba en sus brazos a una ya media dormida Sery.

"Así es, Serenity, ese fue el juramento que hicimos al nacer con nuestros planetas."

La reina miro de Venus a las demás al escuchar la revelación de Mars. "No entiendo. ¿Qué juramento fue ese?"

"El juramento de la protección eterna." Fue Jupiter quien confeso.

"Cuando nosotras nacimos, también fueron creados nuestros planetas. Por eso somos llamadas las princesas de los planetas interiores y planetas exteriores respectivamente…"

"Bajo nuestra responsabilidad estaba el cuidado de la princesa suprema…tú. Así como ahora también Sery. Y a esa responsabilidad no podemos interponer nuestra propia felicidad."

"Es por esa razon, Serenity, que ninguna de nosotras, como princesas guardianas, podemos interponer nuestros sentimientos."

Mars, Jupiter y Mercury explicaron, pero aun así la sorpresa en el rostro de su reina era evidente.

"¿Ustedes son…?"

"Somos leales a nuestras obligaciones. Así que ahora entiendes por que no debes pedir disculpas por pensar que me heriste por que……por que jamás existirá nada mas importante que no seas tu." Fue Venus quien finalizo con una ligera reverencia.

Serenity se puso de pie y abrazo a una reverenciada Venus, sorprendiendo a las cuatro. "Eso cambiara. Juro que cambiara. No lo digo como su soberana...lo digo como la amiga que les aseguro jamás perderán."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

¿Me he demorado? Espero que no se impacienten ya que ahora tengo aun menos tiempo para escribir. Solo lo puedo hacer los sábados y quedarme hasta las cinco de la mañana escribiendo y eso a veces ya que hay momentos que las ideas se borran. Pero sigo trabajando, lo prometí y no pienso quebrantar esa promesa.

Solo hay que ser un poco pacientes conmigo y todo esta solucionado.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**XxX**

**Saori-Luna **– Aun estoy buscando la forma de ver que hago con todos estos personajes que aun faltan sus historias por resolver. Pero espero que al menos sigamos continuando.

**Mikou Tenouh **– No te preocupes ya que de Papillon nos encargaremos después, por ahora hay que dejarla disfrutar de todo. Bueno no se si este capitulo contesto eso de lo de Yaten, pero igual espero que haya hecho algo.

**Niku Black **– Si, yo también siento pena pero no precisamente por Papillon. Espero que el sufrimiento de Yaten también te haya llamado la atención.

**Eliz **– Espero que lo vivido en este capitulo también haya llamado tu atención de igual manera. Y si no es asi no te preocupes ya que en futuros capítulos seguiremos viendo a Seiya, Serena y a todos los demás de manera igual.

**Eunice** – No te preocupes ya que todo esta fríamente calculado y si algo se llegara a salir de mis manos…te aseguro que no seria mi culpa.

**Vicky Kou** – Pero si cometieras todos esos asesinatos no podríamos continuar con la historia y esto quedaría completamente inconcluso y muerto. Esperemos que todo salga como lo tenia pensado desde un principio aunque tengo que decir que no se cuanto falte para eso. Aun así me alegra que la historia te siga gustando.

**Umi Kou **– Aun trabajo en todas esas ideas de Serena, Seiya, las Sailors y los demás, por ahora solo me quise enfocar un poco en un romance que sigue siendo frustrado. Que bien que te siga gustando la historia, espero que así siga siendo.

**Chio **– Creo que el balde de agua tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo o quizás próximos capítulos ya que por ahora me quise enfocar un poco en mi tercera Sailor favorita. Yo también espero, y vaya que lo espero realmente, que todo salga como lo tenia pensado desde un principio.

**XxX**

• ♥...**_Serenity Kou_**...♥ •


	10. Tiempo, inesperado acontecer

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_X_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_TIEMPO_**, **_INESPERADO_** **_ACONTECER_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Alguna vez quise intentarlo, pero ahora tengo miedo. Siempre intente ser esa persona fuerte y decidida para cualquier decisión venidera. Por que ese era el papel de la cazadora de espíritus. Por que solo ese era la actitud que podía conocer. Pero cuando él……cuando pude sentir la luz de su vida, pude reaccionar al mundo y saber que en realidad existen otras maravillas en el universo."

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon no es mas la mujer que alguna vez conocimos y es por eso que no aceptamos que hayas sido testigo de su dolor y como único remedio…recurrir a Sailor Lethe."

"Fue esa la razon de todos nuestros problemas. El problema no es verte entrar de manera autoritaria a Alpha, sino saber que entras solo por que lo haces para tu felicidad. La misma felicidad que había sido negada para todos por igual."

Papillon guardo silencio. Pelear o explicar mas seria inútil. Al ver esa reacción de la que hasta hace poco consideraban una amiga, Sailor X y Sailor Fai le dieron la espalda.

"¡Esperen!" La guardiana de espíritus les pidió al ver el acto.

Ambas Sailors solo movieron la cabeza. "¿Para que esperar?" Pregunto en un murmuro Fai.

"¿Para que esperar si la felicidad de la futura soberana de Alpha es lo único que te puede importar a ti?" X concluyo. Concluyo con la también negación de una mirada.

Papillon enmudeció. No podía detenerlas más. Había algo que estaba cambiando las líneas de la vida que fueron creadas para la paz. La misma paz que ahora estaba siendo corrompida por lo que hace mucho no podía existir entre ellas……envidia.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Mariner Castle, PhobosDeimos Castle, Io Castle y Magellan Castle. Hogares creados en los planetas Mercurio, Marte, Jupiter y Venus. Hogares de las princesas de los planetas interiores, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus."

"Correcto."

"Charon Castle, Triton Castle, Miranda Castle y Titan Castle. Hogares creados en los planetas Pluto, Neptuno, Urano y Saturno respectivamente. Hogares de las princesas de los planetas exteriores, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Saturn."

"Bien."

"88 constelaciones rodean nuestra galaxia, siendo…" La alumna levanto el rostro para ver a su profesora. "¿Podré alguna vez viajar a estos lugares? ¿Podré viajar alguna vez al reino perdido? ¿Podré viajar alguna vez y conocer este lugar?" Estiro el libro que hasta ahora había mantenido cerrado.

Sailor Mercury se puso de pie ante la impresión que le causo ver lo que su alumna mostraba. "E…h…" Intentaba decir algo pero los ojos de la pequeña mostraban una mirada completamente diferente.

"¿Podré hacerlo alguna vez, Lady Mercury? El sistema solar es un lugar maravillado de todo lo que mis padres poseen, ¿Pero que hay más allá? ¿Alguna vez me llevaras, Lady Mercury? ¿Alguna vez podré llegar a ser una princesa? ¿Alguna vez viajare aquí……a este lugar del que nunca me has hablado pero del que ya se todo? ¿Alguna vez viajare a……a Alpha Sagittarii?"

La sorpresa no fue saber la curiosidad de la pequeña princesa, quien a pesar de su muy corta edad, ya conocía y hablaba como la realeza. La sorpresa de Mercury fue descubrir que su pequeña aprendiz comenzaba a querer explorar territorios ajenos.

"Es muy poco lo que he podido encontrar, ya que parece que se me ocultan los libros para no saber mas, pero yo quiero saber mas, Lady Mercury. Quiero saber por que mis padres no salen más allá del territorio llamado _territorio de cristal_. Quiero explorar lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de mi madre…el Milenio de Plata. Quiero explorar cada uno de estos castillos que resguardan los secretos de cada una de ustedes. Quiero……quiero conocer las estrellas. Quiero verlas brillar y tenerlas entre mis manos. Quiero viajar a ese lugar que es conocido como el único lugar en el universo en donde habitan todas esas estrellas que descansan para volver a nacer. Quiero…"

"Es suficiente por hoy, Sery."

"Pero Lady Mercury…"

"Dije que es suficiente. Tus padres esperan por ti como todos los días para ir a recorrer los jardines."

La pequeña suspiro y se puso de pie. "Muy pronto será mi cumpleaños, ¿Podré pedir un deseo ese día?"

"Como todos los años."

"Todos los años deseo lo mismo, pero cada vez siento que mi deseo es aun mas difícil de cumplir."

"Ve. Tus padres esperan por ti, ¿O es que acaso quieres hacerlos esperar?"

"No, claro que no. Gracias, Lady Mercury." La niña reverencio y corrió hacia la puerta de cristal.

"Sery."

La pequeña se detuvo. "¿Si?"

"Puedo saber……… ¿Puedo saber, que has deseado?"

La princesita sonrió inocentemente y señalo el mismo libro que no hace mucho tenia entre sus manos, mismo libro que se mantenía abierto. Mercury volteo para ver lo que se le señalaba. "Conocerla. Conocer la estrella mas brillante del universo……Alpha Sagittarii." Y salio con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado a la puerta.

Mercury retrocedió y tomo el libro. "¿Alpha Sagittarii?"

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Puedo saber en que piensas?" No sabía por que pero le gustaba hacer la misma pregunta a pesar de recibir la exacta misma respuesta.

"En nada definido."

Papillon no se sorprendio. El hombre de espaldas a ella tampoco volteo para verla al responder. La monotonía de sus preguntas era tan constante que Seiya ya no sabia que reacción tener para una respuesta confortante.

"Todo esta listo." Fue el aviso que lo hizo voltear y al hacerlo, por primera vez, no se encontraba la guardiana, prometida y futura compañera, sino la mujer oculta debajo de aquel traje de mariposa. "¿Te gusta?" Seiya sonrió al verla girar en el mismo lugar, mostrando el largo y hermoso vestido que la hacia resplandecer al mostrar la hermosura de su figura.

"Luces preciosa."

Ella en agradecimiento por el comentario, se arrojo a sus brazos. "Sabia que te gustaría." Con un beso momentáneo se separo para tomarle la mano. "Vamos, he esperado tanto este día que no se si pueda esperar mas."

Él solo se dejo llevar. Todo parecía estar listo. Le gustaba la alegría con la que Papillon había cambiado la monotonía de su vida. Le gustaba sentirse importante ante la mujer que nunca se ha cansado de repetirle cuando lo quiere. Ella estaba llenando un espacio importante y ahora todo era recompensado con la ceremonia que ella ha esperado tanto……La ceremonia para el anuncio oficial de su muy cercana unión.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¡Mercury!"

La guardiana se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su soberana. "Serenity, imagine que estarías en…"

"Por eso te buscaba. ¿Tanto ha tomado su clase que olvidaron la cita que Sery tenia con nosotros? No me molesta, pero si me sorprende ya que tu siempre te encargas de que ella no falte."

"¿De……De que hablas, Serenity?"

"De Sery. Endymion y yo la esperamos pero ella no llego."

Mercury camino no más de cinco pasos para llegar un poco más cerca de la reina. "Yo…yo nunca olvidaría el tiempo que ustedes le dedican a su hija. Sery dejo su clase a la misma hora de todos los días."

La reina sonrió. "Posiblemente ha de dormir ahora en su habitación." Con eso, dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Mercury sonrió al pensar en cualquier travesura que la pequeña estuviera haciendo.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Los testigos de lo que acababa de ser dicho no esperaron para comenzar los murmuros. Tanto Yaten como Taiki se miraron mutuamente y su única reacción fue mover la cabeza.

Seiya tomo con fuerza la mano de la mujer que había acabado de presentar como su futura compañera eterna. Fue ella la más sorprendida ante lo que Seiya había dicho, tanto que no podía dejar de mirarlo. "¿Es……es eso……verdad?" Susurro para que solo él pudiera escucharla.

Él en respuesta rozo una mano sobre la mejilla de su prometida. "Así es. Quería que fuera tu sorpresa para hoy." La sonrisa de esa mujer le hizo saber lo feliz que la hacia.

"¿Un día? ¿En un día estelar será nuestra boda?" No supo por que dijo eso en forma de pregunta, cuando tendría que haber sido la exclamación de su sorpresa, pero el simple hecho de pensar en la cercanía de ese gran momento era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a sonreír y olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

"Felicidades, Seiya, Papillon." La princesa de aquel planeta que alguna vez Seiya había dedicado su vida para proteger, fue la primera en romper el silencio que de momento se formo. Ella felicitaba no a los guardianes, felicitaba a dos almas que estaban dispuestas a unir sus vidas.

Pero quienes no se movieron, y lo cual no causo sorpresa a Papillon, fueron las otras cinco Sailor Galácticas. De momento eso pareció no importarle a la guardiana de espíritus, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse por el momento era de mantener su mano conectada a la del hombre que ama.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor Uranus fue la primera en atravesar la enorme puerta de cristal, seguida por Sailor Neptune y Sailor Saturn. Las tres de las cuatro Sailors exteriores continuaron su camino hasta detenerse y reverenciar debidamente a sus soberanos.

"Hemos acudido a tu llamado tan pronto como se nos ha hecho llegar el informe." Uranus fue la voz de las tres. Pero no recibieron respuesta inmediata, por lo que las tres comenzaron a explorar las miradas de las otras cuatro guardianas de los planetas interiores, quienes se mantenían de pie detrás de su reina.

"¿Podemos saber cual es la urgencia?" Las miradas llevaron a Saturn a ser la primera en preguntar.

"Se trata de la pequeña Sery." Las seis palabras de Venus hicieron que Serenity una vez más buscara consuelo en los brazos de su esposo.

"Sery ha desaparecido." Ante las sorpresivas palabras de Endymion, las tres Sailors recién llegadas se miraron mutuamente.

"Por eso he llamado por ustedes. No podría confiar en nadie más cuando se trata de explorar el sistema exterior. Quiero que la busquen, quiero que la encuentren y quiero que la regresen a mis brazos. Sery es aun muy pequeña, a pesar de demostrar lo contrario por su gran capacidad de inteligencia, y temo que le pueda suceder algo al no conocer planetas desconocidos, a pesar de conocerlos solo en libros."

"La encontraremos, Serenity, aun así tengamos que recorrer planeta por planeta." La seguridad de Uranus logro que la reina sintiera la confianza de recuperar a su hija en cualquier momento.

"¿Pero y……?" Neptune calló su pregunta para que pudiera tener atención total. "¿Y si Sery ha ido mas allá del territorio de cristal?"

La pregunta recién hecha enmudeció cada pensamiento de todos los presentes.

La seguridad en los ojos de Serenity solo podía mostrar sus deseos por encontrar a su hija. "Quiero que recorran ciudad por ciudad, planeta por planeta, galaxia por galaxia y si eso no es suficiente…entonces también constelación por constelación. Todo, sin importarme nada, con tal de volver a tener a mi hija entre mis brazos."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Aquel jardín estelar, el lugar más pacifico de todo el universo, era una vez más observado cuidadosamente por la misma guerrera. El tiempo estaba siendo escaso y cautela era lo único que necesitaba para cometer lo que bien sabia seria traición.

Su recorrer con la mirada se detuvo instantáneamente cuando sus ojos enfocaron lo que tanto tiempo había buscado. Sonrió, siendo la única sonrisa mostrada después de tanto tiempo. Y levanto la mano esperando poder con la energía necesaria.

"¿Líder?" Se pregunto a si misma mientras pensaba en su eterna rival. La misma rival que en ese mismo momento, dentro de aquel castillo, lucia la sonrisa más hermosa por haber escuchado las palabras del hombre que siempre fue prohibido. "Nunca." Susurro mientras comenzaba a acumular aun más energía.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Ella lo sintió, pero no pudo hacer nada por preocuparse. Ella era la única, excusándose sin sentido, que aun no conocía a la hija de la mujer que ha protegido por toda una eternidad. Tomo su fiel compañera llave del tiempo e hizo que la misteriosa puerta del tiempo se abriera al ella haberlo comandado. Sintió la energía de aquella niña desaparecer a lo desconocido. Pero lo que la mente de la Eterna Sailor Pluto pensaba solo podía causar el mostrar una ligera sonrisa, imaginando que posiblemente la era de Tokyo de Cristal pueda volver a ser la que alguna vez ella imagino que seria……sin esa misma niña.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Tengo que aclarar que Sery esta por cumplir lo que serian cinco años terrestres, pero en realidad tiene 500. Espero aclarar eso en los siguientes capítulos.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**XxX**

**Niku Black **- Hay que ser fuertes ya que todavía falta mucho de esta historia y no se aun si pueda ser tan 'lindo' como hasta ahora. Lamento ser tan trágica. Espero poder mejorar en futuros episodios.

**Saori-Luna **– No lo se, ¿Qué crees que este capitulo de a entender para contestar a tu pregunta? Se que son muchos los ya personajes presentados, pero no te preocupes que vendrán mas.

**Mikou Tenouh** – Aun no se que pasos pensaran seguir tanto Yaten como Taiki, pero cualquier locura que yo este pensando por acá espero que sea para agradarles. Espero tener actualizaciones prontas, pero si no son las ideas es el tiempo el que se me va.

**Umi Kou **– A Taiki aun no lo tengo en mente para escribir, ya que no quiero que sea continuo, pero de que llegara su capitulo también llegar. Se que soy algo dramática con respecto a esta historia, pero esperemos que pueda mejorar un poco con el paso de los capítulos.

**Eunice **– Las cosas cambiaran a su debido tiempo, no hay que apresurar nada ya que aun ni yo misma se en que continuara.

**Chio **– Creeme que yo soy la primera en querer que todo salga tal y como lo tenia en mente, aunque las ideas a veces se combinan y terminan saliendo capítulos como este y el pasado y todos los que me imagino vendrán aun.

**Danyseren** – Prometo que llegara el capitulo que se espera son ansias, la razon por la cual han pasado ya diez capítulos sin ver nada SU es por que quiero que sea algo súper especial, algo que ni yo misma tengo la mínima idea de cómo comenzar, tan solo quiero que se de tal y como se da cada capitulo al instante.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	11. Intuición, necesidad de razón

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi_.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XI_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_INTUICIÓN_, _NECESIDAD_** **_DE_** **_RAZÓN_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Galaxia volvió a sonreír ante lo que finalmente apareció frente a ella. Las cuatro mujeres delante de ella le reverenciaron, como siempre lo habían hecho solo por respeto a la Sailor más fuerte de la galaxia.

"¡Sailor Iron Mouse!"

"¡Sailor Aluminum Siren!"

"¡Sailor Lead Crow!"

"¡Sailor Tin Nyanko!"

Las cuatro Sailors desaparecidas se presentaron como solían hacerlo. "Señora Galaxia, ¿Podemos saber por que hemos sido despertadas del sueño eterno? ¿Del mismo sueño del cual juro jamás regresaríamos?"

"Recuerdo que alguna vez fuimos amigas, antes de que quisiera ser yo a quien se le acreditara la paz de la galaxia solo por creerme invencible, así como también antes de traicionarlas." Cayó de rodillas por la debilidad de su cuerpo. "He intentado ser fuerte solo por tratarse de la guerrera invencible. Pero jamás permitiré que sea mi eterna rival quien pueda disfrutar de toda esa felicidad que yo jamás he tenido y no tendré."

Las cuatro Sailors se miraron y quien primero se acerco fue Sailor Lead Crow para poner una mano sobre el hombro de la Sailor. "Para nosotras no podrá existir jamás otra líder que no sea la legendaria Sailor Galaxia."

"Aunque eso signifique buscar ese liderazgo por la fuerza." Finalizo firmemente Sailor Tin Nyanko.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Debes sentir ahora que lo tienes todo, ¿Por qué ese mirar?" Yaten sabia que la ironía de sus palabras seria captadas. Y lo fueron en el momento que Seiya volteo para verlo a él y a esa sonrisa fingida.

"Por supuesto que lo tengo todo. ¿Qué mas podría pedir?" Calló unos segundos para intentar responder mentalmente esa misma pregunta. "¿Qué……que podrías pedir tu?"

Yaten camino hasta él para detenerse a su costado y admirar lo mismo que Seiya observaba cada vez que buscaba relajación. "Es hermoso. Cualquiera desearía poder estar aquí, como tu lo estas, observando tan cerca la maravilla del universo. De nuestro hogar. Las estrellas siempre guardan secretos. Aquellos secretos que jamás serán revelados a nosotros por tratarse de simples seres que tienen la única obligación de seguir alimentando esos secretos. ¿Podrás alguna vez tu, amigo mío, saber cuales son los secretos de tus estrellas?"

Seiya bajo un poco el rostro para ver el perfil del que alguna vez fue su compañero de batallas. "¿Y los tuyos, Yaten? ¿Dónde quedan los secretos de tus estrellas?"

"¿Mis secretos?" Sonrió frágilmente una vez más. "Mis secretos fueron revelados cuando regale lo que mas adoraba y conservaba como mi gran tesoro………mi dignidad."

Después de tanto tiempo, y sin haberlo notado, Seiya se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la comunicación con sus amigos. De un momento a otro para él su prioridad comenzó a ser otra y el sentir de sus amigos paso a ser secundario. La mirada de su eterno amigo cambio en un instante. La luz de aquel jardín parecía perderse entre sus ojos.

"¿Hay algo que quieras……conversar?"

Yaten escucho las palabras que había deseado escuchar hace tiempo de su viejo amigo, pero ahora………ahora ya era tarde.

"Nada." Movió ligeramente la cabeza también. "Mis conversaciones últimamente se han vuelto algo……aburridas." Queriendo pasar desapercibido, Yaten pasó una mano sobre sus ojos y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Sailor Saturn fue la primera en detenerse frente a sus compañeras exteriores. "Imposible."

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se miraron. Esas miradas que no podían confundirse entre ellas. "Intento pensar, Uranus, pero no puedo. Temo que la ubicación de nuestra pequeña protegida se haga aun mas complicada."

"No será así." Saturn interrumpió antes de que Neptune pudiera continuar. "En este caso, el escaso tiempo que tenemos……también es escaso para su guerrera."

"¿Intentas decir algo?" Uranus pregunto de inmediato, no queriendo dejar pasar esas palabras. "¿Acaso eres tu la única que sabe el pesar del tiempo?"

"Tan solo temo…" Saturn susurro, dejando que, después de mucho tiempo, un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. "…Temo lo que se me ha predicho. El tiempo…todo esta siendo violado. Aquellas reglas por las cuales se fijo una alianza de paz, sabiduría, hermandad y amor……han sido traspasadas de manera sobrenatural. Es imposible ahora predecir que sucederá ya que……la única que hubiese podido hacer eso……se ha dejado controlar por el rencor a lo perdido."

Neptune instintivamente se abrazo al brazo de su compañera Uranus. "¿Pluto?" Susurro temerosa a que su pregunta se haya convertido en respuesta.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Estamos listas." Venus fue la primera en informar en el momento que entraron al salón reverenciando, tomando con seguridad su titulo de líder. "Seremos nosotras las encargadas de una búsqueda solar. Sailor Uranus reunirá a las Sailors exteriores y si nuestra búsqueda resulta no sea exitosa, ellas comenzaran con la búsqueda galáctica."

Serenity camino hasta su también amiga para poder abrazarla. "Mi descendencia, nuestro reino, nuestra paz, pero sobre todo, mi hija……esta en sus manos."

"Y no regresaremos sin ella, Neo-Reina Serenity." Kunzite tomo el liderazgo de los cuatro generales mientras escoltaban a las Sailors.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¡Qué!"

Sailor Pluto se detuvo flotando en la puerta del tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que la ubicación de esa niña haya sido perdida?

"¡Imposible!" Ella no deseaba otra cosa más que no fuera encontrar a la niña por quien estaba dejando que en su mente hubiese una rivalidad entre la presente y la pelirosa que alguna vez fue pasado.

Era imposible. ¡Tenia que ser imposible!

Había perdido el rastro.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Ajenos a cualquier preocupación que el sistema solar pudiese estar teniendo, los habitantes de Alpha Sagittarii estaban a momentos de ser testigos de la unión de su líder con una de las guardianas galácticas.

"¿Lista?" Sailor Lether pregunto en el momento que entro silenciosamente a la enorme habitación que por el momento estaba ocupando Papillon, habitación la cual estaba segura muy pronto ocuparía con el hombre que ama.

"Nerviosa, decidida y muy, muy, feliz." La gran sonrisa de la guardiana de espíritus era inevitablemente rozagante.

Lethe sonrió. Aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía evitar sentir alegría por la mujer que siempre fue nada más que una guerrera. Era imposible saber que detrás de esa mujer autoritaria también podía existir una mujer que pudiese llegar a amar. "Que bien. Todo esta siendo cuidadosamente supervisado. Cada uno de los presentes solo esperan por ti………y por él."

"¿Por……por él? ¿Acaso Seiya aun no se presenta? Él tendría que haber sido el primero en estar ahí. Posiblemente hubo una emergencia. ¿Ya han buscado por él?"

"Lo hacen. Lo hacen."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

No era deslumbrante. Su semblante había cambiando en el momento en el que se quedo sola. Su mirada se perdió dentro de aquel cielo tan oscuro como sus ojos. La opresión de su pecho le impedía no querer llorar. ¿Llorar? ¿Ella? ¿Una mujer iluminada por la belleza de su rostro, de su alma y de su corazón?

Su ciudad de cristal se arrodillaba ante sus pies. Sus guardianas reverenciaban con tan solo verla. Su esposo le daba el mismo respeto solo por ser ella. Su hija la admira por ser la mujer hermosa, fuerte, decidida e incapaz de mentir.

Pero ella se siente tan vacía. ¿Llorar? Ella no llora. No lo hace por que ella es una emperatriz. Una reina. Por que ella ya no es la mujer que se preocupaba por solo pensar en no querer sentirse sola, solo por temor.

Pero muere por sentir su corazón latir.

"…Serenity…" Endymion llego detrás de ella e intento abrazarla, pero el instinto de la Neo-reina actuó primero al moverse.

"Lo siento." Tomo sus propias manos y las entrelazo entre ellas. De momento sintió no querer un abrazo que sabia seria vació.

"La encontraremos." Su esposo susurro, haciendo que ella levantara el rostro para ver ese par de ojos azules.

Lo sabía. Ella sabia que su hija estaba bien. Después de todo es su hija. Pero el querer llorar no era por eso. Vacía. Simplemente se sentía vacía.

"Lo se." Musito antes de ser ella quien regresara al palacio antes de querer buscar otra excusa para dejar el jardín de rosas que se le fue obsequiado hace mucho tiempo.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Así que aquí estas. Ya no es tan difícil descubrir tus escondites."

Seiya sonrió al comentario de su amigo. "¿Escondite? No podría tener uno ya que en todos he sido descubierto por ti."

Taiki rió. "A veces pienso que aun no has dejado de ser aquel Seiya que cometía locuras y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Aquel que alguna vez quiso dejarse llevar por lo que decías sentir por tu 'odan…'"

Seiya volteo a verlo ante el repentino silencio. "¿Por quien?"

"Todos esperan por ti. Tu futura compañera también desearía que estuvieras en la puerta del palacio para que seas tu quien la reciba." Taiki se molesto mentalmente consigo mismo al haber olvidado el sacrificio que Seiya hizo para la felicidad de la misma mujer que estaba por mencionar erróneamente.

"Sabes, confesare que cuando anhelaba tener a una mujer a mi lado hubiese deseado sentir la ansiedad de verla entrar y no querer que demorara. Ella…" Refiriéndose a Papillon. "…Es una mujer maravillosa. Su mirada me tranquiza, mas no me conforta. Sus carias son calidas, mas no anheladas. Sus besos son apetecidos, mas no ansiados."

"¿Entonces por que estar aquí? ¿Por qué engañar no solo a su corazón, sino también al tuyo?"

"Por que yo…" Seiya bajo el rostro, ignorando que Taiki lo veía. "…yo…" La confesión de toda una vida estaba entre sus labios. "…Yo………yo no tengo corazón. No siento uno, a pesar de amar todo a mi alrededor, no puedo sentir uno."

Seiya no lo noto, pero fue Taiki quien levanto un poco más el rostro para ver a un horizonte infinito. No pudo sorprenderse. No podía al saber completamente lo que su antiguo compañero de batallas estaba sintiendo, sin saberlo. "No demores." Dio media vuelta, dejando que su amigo terminara de compartir sus últimos pensamientos con las semillas que dormían a sus pies.

Seiya cerró los ojos, queriendo olvidar lo que acababa de decir. Necesitaba regresar al palacio y comenzar con la que seria una nueva vida.

Dio media vuelta.

Quiso alejarse.

Pero giro bruscamente en cuanto sintió una leve explosión, aun más allá del jardín estelar. Volteo para ver si Taiki estaba cerca, pero no lo estaba.

Corrió.

Corrió mientras sentía como su respiración comenzaba a ser escasa.

Corrió mientras su corazón latía con gran fuerza.

El camino estaba siendo mas largo de lo esperado.

Llego un punto en el que se detuvo, pero al girar descubrió que no había nada. Camino, dejando que su respiración comenzara a tomar su ritmo. Pero su corazón no dejaba de latir de manera nerviosa. Su corazón le pedía seguir caminando.

Y camino.

Camino hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Ahí, a sus pies, inconsciente y muy mal herida, encontró lo que buscaba. Su corazón latió aun más rápido.

Se arrodillo, dejando que su traje, especialmente creado para esa ocasión, fuera manchado.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que la fuerza de sus piernas lo traiciono y no supo por que.

Ahí, frente a él, al roce de una mano, se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya podido conocer. Su cabello celeste y esas dos bolitas en la cabeza la hacían lucir completamente inocente. Las heridas de su cuerpo eran demasiadas para una pequeña niña.

Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos y en ese contacto sintió que su corazón, después de que había latido tanto, se detuvo.

Esa niña detuvo su corazón.

Y la abrazo.

Inevitablemente la abrazo como si la conociera de toda una vida y le dolieran esas heridas.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**¡Hola!**

Ahora si, desde ahora comienza todo aquello que alguna vez tuve en mente cuando termine "Sailor Moon Star Cosmos".

Deséenme suerte para poder continuar rápido y escribir aun más rápido.

¡Gracias a todos!

**XxX**

**Vicky Kou **– Aunque también confesare que temo a ese esperado encuentro, yo creo que es por eso que lo demoro tanto, ya que si no sale bien o las ideas se esfuman para ese capitulo estaré muy, muy triste. Pero me alegra que la historia te agrade. Respecto a los capítulos que pediste, siento decirte que no pretendo ser mala, pero si lo fueron conmigo. Esa historia, junto con las seis primeras que cree fueron, borradas de mi computadora. Lo se, tener hermanas envidiosas puede ser peligroso. Por eso es que no he actualizado "Cruithne", pero la buena noticia es que yo las había guardado en un disquete, pero ahora falta encontrarlos. Siento no haber podido enviarlas.

**Niku Black **– Ya lo sabremos, prometido, ya sabremos que piensa la eterna guardiana del tiempo. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Danyseren **– Mejor dicho es 'ellas', ¿Por qué te refieres a lo que Galaxia decía, verdad? Bueno solo esperemos a ver si todo sigue siendo paz para mi historia. Desde ahora solo es cuestión de esperar y ver que es lo que sucederá ya que todo esta comenzando a salir tal y como lo estaba planeando.

**Nande-chan **– Confesare que a mi también me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero siempre hay una razon para todo. Que bien que hayas visitado de nuevo. Las cosas comienzan a suceder rápido y de este capitulo en adelante es cuando todo lo que tenia pensado…comienza.

**Umi Kou **– Desde ahora comenzara lo que realmente tenía pensado hacer con este fic. Espere tanto que ahora solo deseo que las ideas que tenía cuando termine "Sailor Moon Star Cosmos" no se desvanezcan. Tu apoyo ha sido siempre muy agradecido, al igual que todos los que leen, ya que por eso puedo seguir por aquí, entreteniendo un poco más.

**Eunice **– Sabremos todo eso en capítulos futuros, los cuales pero no sean _tan_ futuros. Desde ahora todo es posible, creeme, _todo._

**Chio **– ¿Desatar el caos? Pero si ellos ya lo terminaron. Jeje. Pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que desataran muchísimas cosas de las cuales tengo tantas ideas pero temo a que se desvanezcan.

**Eliz **– Y letras ya tienes, aunque no sea un capitulo tan largo. Intento actualizar tres historias lo más pronto posible. Estoy por comenzar un nuevo semestre en la universidad y creo que tendré menos tiempo que antes. Pero seguiré aquí, escribiendo. Por cierto, Sery y Rini son dos niñas completamente diferentes, es por eso que Pluto actúa como lo hace.

**Saori-Luna **– Larga, larga no lo se, pero si se que será algo complicado de arreglar todo eso, pero lo lograremos. Ahora solo espero poder escribir rápido y tener tiempo para que estas ideas que ahora me fluyen no me fluyan de más y terminen alejándose de mí. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	12. Protección, sentimiento de amor

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi_.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XII_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_PROTECCIÓN,_** **_SENTIMIENTO_** **_DE_** **_AMOR_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Serenity cayó de rodillas, haciendo que la Sailor delante de ella comenzara a reír a carcajadas. "¿Lo ve……majestad? Usted también puede sufrir. Para usted ha terminado la vida de creación, liberación……y amor."

Los ojos de la soberana mostraban todo el dolor que se le había causado. "Vete." Pidió, entre sollozos, en un susurro.

"El dolor aun existe. El mío esta matándome, pero tenia que compartirlo con usted, con la única mujer en este universo que siempre he odiado."

La reina levanto la cabeza para ver los ojos de quien acababa de declararse su enemiga. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero verte sufrí, Neo-Reina Serenity, por que se que tu también tienes que sufrir para poder remediar el dolor que me has causado." La Sailor finalmente dio media vuelta para ver a su acompañante, asintió y ambas desaparecieron.

Lagrimas eran incesables. El dolor que se le acababa de causar destruía todo lo que ya ha creado, cuidado y amado.

La habían matado………una vez más.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Co……como me has encontrado?"

"Sabes que no puedes ocultarte de mi. De todos……menos de mi."

"Yo……he intenta……"

"No te entiendo, eterna guardiana del tiempo. Intente entenderte…pero no puedo."

"Y no lograras hacerlo hasta que seas tu quien pase por todo el dolor que yo ya he sufrido."

"¿Dolor? Esa es una palabra que no debería existir en esta era. Hace mucho tiempo fuimos enemigas, después te convertiste en mi guardiana y ahora…ahora no se en lo que te estas convirtiendo." Con la agilidad de sus manos, Sailor Saturn amenazo a su compañera mientras el filo de su hoz casi rozaba el rostro de la que se supone tendría que ser su alidada. "Pero si ese algo significa una preocupación mas para la prosperidad de nuestra reina……no dudare ni un segundo en terminarlo antes de que comience."

Pluto frunció el ceño mientras que con su siempre fiel llave del tiempo, de un solo movimiento, logro que su molestia se alejara de su rostro.

"No entiendo a que te refieres, Eterna Sailor Saturn. Somos aliadas, ¿No es así? Yo intento obtener lo mismo que ustedes ahora buscan para el beneficio de nuestra soberana……su felicidad."

"¿Felicidad? Su felicidad hubiera sido inquebrantable si tú hubieras impedido lo que estaba por suceder. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué si dices que nuestra reina es lo mas importante……no evitaste su tristeza?"

"¿Por qué? Yo no lo hice. Simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden impedir. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu…Eterna Sailor de la muerte?"

Sailor Saturn inevitablemente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al encontrarse con una mirada que podía decir mucho…sin haber dicho nada. "Buscar, aunque significara mi muerte, la felicidad de la única mujer por quien siempre jure lealtad…Eterna Sailor del tiempo."

Pluto sonrió. Sonrió sorprendiendo a su compañera. "Entonces…Sailor Saturn…no estas muy lejos de entenderme."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Se acercan con rapidez."

"Sus estrellas viajan a gran velocidad."

"¡Ellas no son estrellas!" Sailor Galaxia grito, haciendo que las otras Sailors se miraran. "Ellas solo son planetas muertos. Sin luz propia. Ellos no pueden ser comparados con la luz de las estrellas."

Sailor Lead Crow tomo inmediato liderato. "Están declarando una guerra."

Galaxia volteo a verla. "¿Una guerra?" Sonrió. "Es momento de que Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon demuestre lo que siempre ha dicho ser…...la guardiana mas fuerte de la galaxia." Rió. Rió sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir jamás podría ser verdad.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor Fai y Sailor X se mantenían firmes y esperando la llegada de las que podían considerar como intrusas.

"Temo, hermana, temo a que todo lo que conocemos como prosperidad termine de un momento a otro." Sailor Fai tomo sus manos para brindarse seguridad propia.

"No será así, Fai. Todo lo que ya poseemos es mucho mas de lo que pudiésemos desear y por ningún motivo permitiremos que se pierda." Sailor X respondió al temor de su compañera.

Ambas Sailors se miraron y supieron de inmediato que había algo que no les pudo permitir sentir ese sentimiento de seguridad.

La estela que sentían comenzaba a ser más fuerte. No fue más lo que tuvieron que esperar. Frente a las dos Sailors Galácticas comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco, mientras desvanecía la luz, las cuatro siluetas de guardianas que, al igual que ellas, habían acordado con lo que alguna vez imaginaron seria imposible…armonía.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus se miraron, sorprendidas por ver frente a ellas a las también Sailors que habían conocido hace ya mucho tiempo. Y a las que también llegaron a llamar aliadas. Sorprendidas, mas no impresionadas, al sentirse acorraladas.

"Dar una bienvenida no es mas armonía. Decir 'nos alegra' es intentar decir 'han buscado su muerte'. Han sido ustedes, mas no nosotras, quienes han buscado lo que alguna vez se dijo seria llamada……una guerra segura." Sailor X fue la primera en dar el primer paso.

"Intentar explicar sabemos es inútil. Fueron siglos los que vivimos alejados de todo un universo infinito. Mismos siglos que nos han brindado la mejor era de toda una vida. Pero ahora, no estamos aquí para intentar explicar o pedir perdón. Nuestra razon va más allá de todo eso que es perteneciente a la luz de las estrellas infinitas." Uranus tomo su espada con gran fuerza y estiro el brazo, amenazando con la misma a las Sailors delante de ella. "Y si es guerra lo que se necesita para cumplir nuestra misión……guerra será." Con la velocidad que se ha caracterizado la siempre Sailor del viento, Uranus corrió hacia la líder de las que ya consideraba enemigas mientras su espada se iba preparando en el camino. "¡Space Sword Turbulence!"

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Nada aun?"

"Lo siento, Venus, aun no podemos tener la certeza de que estamos en el camino correcto."

"¿Y cual es el camino, Mercury? Es completamente imposible que Sery haya desaparecido de esa manera. ¿No señales? ¿No energía? ¿No estela?"

"No, Venus, absolutamente nada." Eternal Mercury apretó uno de sus aretes e hizo que la pantalla de sus ojos desapareciera. "Imposible."

Venus cayó de rodillas. "¿Dónde, Mercury? El tiempo es lo que menos tenemos y la inmensidad de la oscuridad es infinita. No creo poder, Mercury, no me siento preparada a pesar de desear con todas mis fuerzas recuperar a nuestra pequeña princesa. Fue Uranus quien tuvo que estar aquí, no yo."

"Venus, ¡Venus!" Mercury agito levemente los hombros de su compañera. "No, Venus. Tú eres Sailor Venus, Sailor Eternal Venus. La Sailor del amor y la belleza. Sailor Uranus es fuerte y decidida. Ambas son muy diferentes. Y es por esa diferencia que siempre fuiste tu la elegida para ser la líder de las Sailors interiores. Yo creo en ti. Las sailors de los planetas interiores creemos en ti. Nuestra reina depende de nuestra fortaleza, Venus. Por eso estamos aquí, para cumplir juntas lo que hace milenios atrás juramos por siempre……la protección y felicidad de nuestra emperatriz. Yo se que tu eres mas fuerte de lo que puedes aparentar. Creemos en ti……Eternal Venus."

Venus levanto el rostro para ver la gran sonrisa de su amiga. Era verdad, ¿Por qué intentaba sentirse débil? No ella, no la líder de las Sailors interiores.

"Bienvenidas…Sailors del sistema solar interior."

"Bienvenidas……a su muerte." Las risas de las cuatro Sailors Animates hicieron que Venus se pusiera de pie de inmediato.

Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Tin Nyanko y Sailor Lead Crow finalmente encaraban a quien hace tanto tiempo deseaban volver a tener frente a ellas.

Venus de inmediato seco lo que sus ojos querían mostrar como lágrimas y, sin querer mostrar la sorpresa en los mismos, sonrió para girar a ver a su compañera.

"Tienes razon, Sailor Mercury. Nuestra misión no terminara aquí." Mercury asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía igual. "Es un placer volver a verlas, Sailors Animates." Venus cerró sus puños con fuerza. "Es una lastima…que nuestra misión no nos permita quedarnos a charlar." La guardiana del amor corrió mientras en su interior comenzaban a juntarse todas esas energías que había intentado detener por mucho tiempo. "¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¡Guerra!" Seiya en menos de tres pasos llego frente a Taiki. "Eso no es posible."

"Las constelaciones que rodean Sagittarii son los puntos de avance, Alpha Scorpii y Alpha Capricorni han sido invadidos." Taiki informo con la misma sorpresa que el rostro de Seiya expresaba.

Seiya dio media vuelta y se llevo una mano a la frente. "No ahora. Esto no tiene que estar pasando. Y yo……yo no podré hacer nada para detenerlo."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Yaten fue el primero que pregunto de inmediato. "Tu eres el único que puede detener esto. No permitas que las lastimen……por favor." Seiya volteo para ver a su amigo. El amigo que, hasta ahora, nunca le había pedido nada. "Se puede llegar a un acuerdo."

"Yaten…" Taiki puso una mano en el hombro de su también amigo. "…Esa es la lealtad de un imperio."

"Lo siento, Yaten. Estoy seguro que en otro momento hubiese podido aceptar lo que pides…pero no ahora. Esa es la misión de las guardianas que protegen la estrella más brillante de Sagittarii, Alpha. Ni siquiera yo puedo interferir en eso. No puedo por que……por que todo tiene su lugar, momento y encuentro."

Yaten bajo el rostro, entendiendo. "¿Eso significa que nosotros no podemos interferir?" Fue Taiki quien pregunto al notar el rostro de su amigo.

Seiya los miro. Miro la desesperación que ambos de los que podía llamar hermanos tenían al temer no tener la respuesta que quizás buscaban.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Imagine que estarías aquí, sintiendo y muriéndote de la desilusión al sentirte abandonada."

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon giro para encontrar los ojos aterrorizantes de quien estaba dispuesta a declarar una batalla. "¿Sufrir?" Rió. "Yo, la Sailor que nunca ha tenido alma, no sufre."

Sailor Galaxia rió, haciendo que sus carcajadas hicieran volar a miles de mariposas quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a rodearlas. "Míralas. Hasta ellas te temen."

"Claro que me temen. Me temen por que yo soy su guardiana. Me temen por que yo las podría hacer desaparecer con un solo movimiento de mano. Me temen tanto……como me temerás tu."

Galaxia volvió a reír. "Dentro de mi solo he dejado vivir el temor a nada. Y el momento en el que finalmente vea tu semilla estelar entre mis manos……ha llegado."

Papillon sonrió. "Bienvenida a Sigma Sagittarii, Sailor Galaxia. Bienvenida eres para morir en mi territorio."

"Siempre he deseado ver la debilidad que existe en ti. Las lágrimas que acabas de secar significan mi victoria. Tu, una guardiana de bajo nivel, no eras realmente la elegida para compartir la luz que jamás fue creada para ti."

¿Lagrimas? Papillon no lo había notado. Era verdad, de sus ojos había rodado un líquido que era inexistente para ella. ¿Ese era su dolor? Lo era……lo es. "¡Galactica Scales!" Tan solo hizo lo que mejor ha sabido hacer……ser una guardiana.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Sailor X pasó rápidamente una mano sobre su labio sangrante. "Veo que no son mas las guardianas inútiles." Sonrió, disfrutando el sabor de la que hasta ahora consideraba una verdadera batalla. "Han hecho bien……pero no es suficiente." Su sonrisa desapareció. "¡Galactica Plants Splinter!"

Sailor Uranus cayó a los pies de Neptune, quien de inmediato se arrodillo para ayudarla, pero Uranus movió su mano para poder levantarse lo más rápido posible. Al estar completamente de pie, la líder de los planetas exteriores volteo a ver a sus compañeras y movió la cabeza. Acto que de inmediato entendieron las demás.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus tomaron sus posiciones.

Sailor X y Sailor Fai retrocedieron al ver y sentir la determinación en los ojos de sus oponentes.

"¡Space Sword Turbulence!" Uranus una vez mas tomo el liderazgo, seguida por sus compañeras.

"¡Submarine Violon Tide!"

"¡Mars Snake Fire!"

"¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

Los cuatro poderosos ataques se combinaron para formar solo uno. Sailor X y Fai se cubrieron los ojos, impotentes de poder moverse.

"¡Galactica écluse barrière!"

Ambas Sailors voltearon para ver que pudo detener el ataque y salvar sus vidas. "Esta batalla nos parece desigual. Lamentamos el retraso." Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne sonrieron mientras tomaban sus posiciones junto a Sailor X y Sailor Fai.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¡Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Tin Nyanko y Sailor Lead Crow reían incansablemente al sentirse victoriosas por solo ver a las únicas dos débiles Sailors que tenían frente a ellas.

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus habían caído no muy lejos de la otra. Venus se sentía tan culpable así como débil. Sus ojos se cerraron un par de segundos, mientras mentalmente aparecía la imagen de la mujer por quien es guardiana y amiga. "Perdóname……Serenity." En el susurro cayeron un par de lágrimas. Al girar, con las pocas fuerzas restantes, vio a la Sailor, amiga, que había puesto toda su confianza en ella. "Perdóname……Mercury."

Mercury logro verla y sonrió como mejor pudo. Quiso hablar, pero le fue imposible. Con la debilidad de su cuerpo le era imposible hasta hacer eso.

Las cuatro Sailors Animates se miraron una vez más y sonrieron. "Imaginamos que podría llegar a ser mas divertido……pero ahora vemos que no es así." Sailor Lead Crow apunto su mano directamente hacia Venus. "La función……ha terminado. ¡Galactica Tornado!"

El ataque fue perfectamente recibido, pero al humo dispersarse, las cuatro Sailors Animates mostraron sorpresa al ver que no fueron las guardianas solares quienes detuvieron el ataque que se suponía tuvo que haber sido indestructible, si no quienes las abrazaban tan protectoramente.

Sailor Venus, dentro de la debilidad de su cuerpo, intento abrir los ojos al sentir esos brazos rodeándola. No solo eran las manos, si no la capa que él rodeaba a su alrededor, protegiéndola. Sonrió, inevitablemente, al poder levantar la mano para acariciar el rostro tan cerca del suyo. "…Ya…… ¿Yaten?"

"No………Caballero Star Healer……"

Los ojos de Sailor Mercury inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas al volver a sentir la calidez de una mano que ya podía ser desconocida, mas no olvidada. "…Taiki…" Susurro sollozando.

Ese par de ojos violeta sonrieron mientras su mano tomaba con fuerza la de la mujer entre sus brazos. "No……Tan solo Caballero Star Maker."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

El perfeccionismo había llegado a su fin……él lo había terminado.

La armonía había terminado de ser quebrantada……él lo había permitido.

Y la culpabilidad estaba siendo quien lo estaba envenenando por dentro. Él era el único culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando y de lo que ahora no podía detener. No podía por que definitivamente todo tiene un final.

Solo podía esperar. Esperar a que ellos llegaran a él……si podían llegar vivos.

Él no tenía prisa. Ninguna prisa mientras tuviera la oportunidad de admirar por siempre la armonía de luz que rodea el inmenso jardín estelar.

"Hermoso." Seiya volteo inesperadamente al escuchar la voz detrás de él.

Sonrió. "Tan hermoso como lo son las estrellas aun existentes. Aquellas que esperan pacientemente a llegar aquí." Camino hasta llegar frente a ella y arrodillarse. "Así como tu has llegado aquí. Dime, pequeña, ¿Quién eres tu?"

Los celestes de la infanta miraron detenidamente a los zafiros frente a ella. "Dicen que soy la luz de quienes me aman. También soy llamada la pequeña princesa de cristal. Pero cuando se enojan conmigo……soy llamada solamente Se…" Pero la niña se detuvo.

Seiya acaricio su cabella en cuanto la vio dudar. "Brillas como solo una estrella puede brillar. Eres paz, calma y armonía. ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué has viajado dentro de la inmensidad?"

"Soy muy inteligente, siempre me lo dicen. Toda mi existencia desee con conocer la única estrella en el universo que posee capullos de luz. Capullos aun más hermosos que las rosas que mi padre suele cuidar con amor. Y no era mentira……no era mentira." Pero de momento sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "¿Sere castigada por esto? ¿Sere reprendida por haber salido de la ciudad eterna? ¿Regresare a casa? ¿Harán que regrese a casa después de haber logrado lo imposible?"

Inesperadamente Seiya acaricio su mejilla. "Tu no perteneces aquí. Estoy seguro que en algún lugar, en algún planeta, esperan ansiosos tu regreso. Yo puedo llevarte personalmente…si eso te hace sentir mejor."

Las que hasta ahora eran lágrimas retenidas, rodaron por las mejillas de la pequeña. "Pero yo no quiero regresar. No tan pronto. No me eches, por favor. Si regreso…no podré jamás volver a sentir la calidez que mi corazón siente al ver el lugar que toda mi vida vi……solo en sueños."

La pequeña era inocencia y calidez. "No." Susurro Seiya mientras apartaba unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro inocente. "No dejare que nadie te lleve……si es eso lo que tu pequeño corazón quiere."

La niña sonrió y se hecho a sus brazos. "¡Gracias!"

Seiya cerró los ojos, dejando que su propio corazón se llenara de la alegría que nunca antes había sentido………Y si la había sentido………entonces era un sentimiento completamente diferente a todos los que ya ha conocido.

Sentimiento de protección.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Me he impresionado a mi misma. ¡Wow! Tres actualizaciones en una semana. ¿No soy genial? No, no genial……solo robándole tiempo a mis tareas. Espero les guste.

¡Gracias!

**XxX**

**Mikou Tenouh **– Se no escribí mucho acerca de esa boda, pero eso esta reservado. No pude ponerlo aquí por que ya todos se han enterado de la invasión. Si todo sale bien, espero que el próximo capitulo también aclare eso y mas.

**Umi Kou de Esporpio **– ¿Se casara? ¿Será que pedirá perdón? Te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera yo misma lo se. Cuando me vuelva a sentar frente a mi computadora, dispuesta a escribir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, será ahí que pueda saber que pasara. Espero te haya gustado esta actualización.

**Eunice **– Y lo sabremos, sabremos todo lo que se tiene que saber, pero por ahora solo tomo el tiempo de pensar y poder escribir cada capitulo detalladamente. Respuestas llegaran, lo prometo.

**Chio **– Espero que este capitulo también sea lindo. Ese tan esperado encuentro yo también lo espero, ya que ese es mi reto para saber si puedo ser realmente capaz de escribir algo que contenga dramatismo, sentimiento, nostalgia, enojo, felicidad y amor, todo en un solo capitulo.

**Danyseren **– Lo difícil no es para Serenity, si no para mí, la otra Serenity que esta del otro lado de la pantalla. Esta historia se ha convertido en un verdadero reto para mí. Pero deja de serlo en cuanto se que con cada capitulo, es una sonrisa mas, tanto para mi, como para quienes les gusta.

**Nande-chan **– Todo tiene su momento. El momento de estos dos se acerca a la velocidad de la luz. Eso no quiere decir que actualizare mañana, pero que todo se acerca y con rapidez.

**LILA **– Al contrario, yo agradezco a quienes leen mis historias y pueden compartir conmigo el poder de la imaginación. Me agrada saber que te gusta como va esto. Solo espero que este capitulo también haya llenado algunas curiosidades y despertado otras. Muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios.

**Mariana **– Lo se, es difícil intentar hacer tantas cosas a la vez. No sabía que tenías un trabajo. Como sea, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu vida cotidiana. Prometo que todas esas preguntas de la boda serán respondidas a su debido tiempo.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	13. Tiempo, el mentir de su guardiana

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi_.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XIII_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_TIEMPO, EL_** **_MENTIR_** **_DE_** **_SU_** **_GUARDIANA_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Era el sueño imposible.

Ya no existían respuestas. Todo había sido respondido. Ya no podía buscar en los ojos de la luna la duda de ansiedad.

Y se sentía sola. Ya no podía parar. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente en cuanto decidieron verla sufrir.

Ya no era una soberana. Mentalmente había renunciado……todo……con tal de volver a verlo.

"¿Serenity?"

La reina dejo de ver a su satélite protector y giro para ver la hermosa sonrisa que solo su esposo puede regalarle. "…Endymion…" Susurro y corrió a sus brazos, buscando en ellos el perdón por felonía.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Serán ustedes quienes nos den la espalda……por protegerlas?"

Caballero Healer y Maker se miraron. "No recordamos haber sido jamás sus aliados. Su aparición fue en el momento equivocado."

"Ustedes jamás tuvieron que estar aquí. Esta siempre fue una batalla que no les correspondía."

Mercury y Venus se miraron, sorprendidas por ver a quienes imaginaron no volver a ver…frente a ellas.

Sailor Lead Crow rió, captando nuevamente la atención de las Sailors. "Nuestro momento…es el justo." Miro a sus compañeras y las cuatro movieron la cabeza. "¡Galactica Tornado!"

"¡Galactica Crunch!"

"¡Galactica Puppet!"

"¡Galactica Tsunami!"

Sailor Iron Mouse, Tin Nyanko y Aluminum Siren siguieron a Lead Crow, haciendo lo único que han sabido hacer……ser traicioneras.

Sailor Venus y Mercury corrieron, dispuestas a ayudar a quienes acababan de ayudarlas, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su salvadora.

"¡Starlight's Straight Royal Flush!"

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Finalmente pudo llegar a su destino. Un destino que parecía imposible de alcanzar. No podía importar en el momento ser una traidora. Las palabras de su compañera no habían ayudado. Cada vez más sentía que su misión estaba apunto de realizarse.

Sonrió.

Hace mucho que ya no lo hacia. Las sonrisas ya no podían formar parte de ella. La insensibilidad ya formaba parte de ella.

Y con cada paso que ahora daba, su corazón latía con más fuerza. Sentía su misión aun mas cerca. Vivir en la soledad de una vida le ha ayudado a sentirse segura a lo que estaba por hacer. Sabía que ahora solo existían dos opciones.

O morir en el intento.

O morir de culpabilidad por haber causado la muerte interna de su soberna.

Pero todo tenía una solución y para ella esa solución era todo lo que necesitaba para concluir con su misión.

Finalmente la guardiana detuvo sus pasos. Se detuvo al verla. Se detuvo al dejar que su mente tomara posesión ante su corazón. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba hacer lo que fuera solo por beneficio propio. Solo para no dejarse morir al recordar los ojos rosados a los que alguna vez juro proteger eternamente.

Ahí estaba ella. La razon por la que había viajado tanto. La razon para volverse traidora. Y la razon de su desconsuelo. "¿Sery?"

La niña se levanto asustada al escuchar su sobrenombre. Sus ojos mostraron el gran desconcierto de su corazón. "¿La……Lady……Pluto?"

La guardiana del tiempo estiro el brazo para ofrecer su mano. "Vamos. Yo te llevare a casa."

La pequeña princesa se puso de pie y volteo a todas partes, quizás buscando a más guardianas o quizás buscando la protección de alguien que le permitiera quedarse ahí. "No." Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

"La reina espera por ti." Pluto se inclino un poco, acercándose para ver el rostro enigmático de la niña, pero sin dejar de ofrecer su mano. "Prometo llevarte a casa."

Los ojos de la princesita se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatas. "¿Sere reprendida?" Seco sus lágrimas con ternura. "Este lugar es hermoso. ¿Puedo pedir…?"

"No." Pluto interrumpió, cansada de tener que escucharla. "Vamonos." Su mano tomo con fuerza el brazo de la niña. "Tus padres esperan por ti."

"Pero yo no quiero ir. ¡Me lastimas!" Lloro. Comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pluto la soltó y tomo con fuerza su inseparable llave del tiempo. "No pienso perder mas el tiempo………contigo." Cerró los ojos, condenándose a si misma. "¡Chronos Typhoon!"

"¡Mama!" La niña, inocentemente, lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a quien siempre le ha dado protección, mientras cubría sus ojos.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¡Space…!" Sailor Uranus detuvo súbitamente su ataque en el momento que volteo a ver a sus compañeras.

"¡Sery!" Gritaron las cuatro guardianas al unísono, sintiendo la misma e inconfundible energía.

•

Sailor Venus y Mercury voltearon a ver a la recién llegada Sailor Kakyuu. Los cinco se miraron e ignoraron las voces de las Sailors enemigas para correr en dirección opuesta a la que tenían planeado dirigirse.

"¡Alpha Sagittarii!" Gritaron Maker y Healer.

•

Serenity llevo una mano a su pecho e inmediatas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. "… ¿Sery? …" Susurro mientras se apartaba de los brazos de su esposo.

"¿Sery?" Pregunto consternado Endymion.

La reina volvió a levantar el rostro para buscar algo en el brillo de su satélite protector. No lo encontró. No encontró nada en un tenue brillo. "Ella regresara." Susurro inútilmente dejando rodar sus incesables lágrimas.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¡Galactica…!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon dejo caer su mano de momento.

Frente a ella, Sailor Galaxia había hecho lo mismo. Pero la diferencia del silencio la hizo Galaxia al comenzar a reír. "Es tarde. Ellas han llegado a Alpha."

Papillon sonrió, queriendo quizás también ser irónica. "¡Eres una traidora!" Grito furiosa al escuchar la risa incontrolable de su rival. "¡Galactica Scales!" Ataco inesperadamente mientras dejaba que toda esa furia fuera su mejor arma para finalmente demostrar que ella ha sido mejor.

Pero no había diferencia.

Ella era igual.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

La guardiana del tiempo retrocedió. Sus ojos mostraban temor, mientras que los que tenía a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella, mostraban ira. Su mirada bajo para ver como esa niña se había ocultado detrás del hombre que con tan solo levantar el brazo……detuviera su mejor ataque.

Pero él no solo detuvo el ataque, también lo hizo regresar. La fuerza la había hecho caer malherida.

"Dame una sola razon para hacerme dudar."

Sailor Pluto se incorporo lentamente, siempre teniendo el único apoyo de su llave."¿Dudar?" Sonrió mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio. "Toda mi vida he dudado. Y ella…" Señalo culpablemente a quien aun se mantenía detrás de una capa. "Ella ha causado todo."

Seiya dio media vuelta para ver a quien continuaba llorando incontrolablemente. ¿Culpable? ¿Culpable de que? ¿Qué mal podían hacer ese par de celestes? La mirada de esa niña era inocencia. ¿Acaso era por eso que ella había llegado a Alpha? ¿Acaso esa niña estaba huyendo de algo? ¿De alguien? Por su mente corrieron cientos de preguntas.

"Ella no pertenece aquí." Pluto llamo su atención, haciendo que Seiya dejara de ver a la pequeña. La guardiana necesitaba ser rápida. Ella, siendo la emperatriz del tiempo, sabia que este no podía ser desperdiciado. Ella las sentía. Sus compañeras exteriores y guardianas interiores se acercaban con rapidez. Lo que significaría que todo por lo que siempre ha esperado……ni siquiera pudo comenzar. "Ella es un peligro. Todo lo que pido es llevármela. Ella es la única culpable al daño que ha sido causado en Alpha Scorpii y Alpha Capricorni."

El temor de la niña la llevo a aferrarse con más fuerza a la pierna de quien de momento considero su protector.

"¿Prisionera? ¿Una pequeña? ¿Qué daño pudo haber causado?" Seiya quería dudar, sentía el temblar de quien se abrazaba a él con gran fuerza.

"¡Ninguno!" Pluto no volteo, sabia que era tarde. La inconfundible voz de su compañera era significado de su derrota………aun. "Tan solo pedimos llevarla a su hogar."

Seiya finalmente bajo la mano. "¿Cuál es la certeza?"

"Yo se la ofrezco." Pluto se entrometió antes de que su compañera lo hiciera. "Ella llegara a su hogar."

"¡No!" Seiya bajo el rostro para ver a su protegida. "Prometiste dejarme aquí. Ella me retara. Ella miente. Ella no me llevara a casa."

¿Ese era el daño del que la mujer del tiempo hablaba? Era imposible pensar que las plegarias de esa pequeña fueran dañinas.

"No esta en ti proteger a la hija de tu enemigo."

"¡Pluto!" Sailor Saturn intento callarla, pero Pluto había dicho de más.

"¿Mi enemigo?" Cuestiono de inmediato Seiya. "Te has equivocado, yo no tengo enemigos."

Pluto dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. "No era de luz es totalidad. Tú no puedes tener aquí a quien significaría tu propia extinción. Ella terminara viniendo por su hija………y finalmente lo que conocemos como paz……terminara muriendo contigo."

"Tus palabras me son indiferentes."

"Mas no irrelevantes. Ellos estarán aquí. Yo solo he venido para tu beneficio. Ellos terminaran terminando contigo. Serán implacables. Y tú serás el único que termine……pero con tu propia vida. Lo peor de todo es que no necesitaran usar la fuerza. Todo lo que has decidido vivir ya es una mentira. Y cuando regreses a la vida, que yo te podría llevar en cuestión de segundos……morirás al saber que siempre has sido un cobarde."

Sailor Saturn veía en los ojos de su compañera más que ira. Carecía del sentimiento que hace mucho, cuando ella misma había renacido, le había enseñado. "Tan solo pedimos regresar a nuestra…" Decir de más terminaría con lo que hasta ahora habían prometido siempre proteger…la tranquilidad de su soberana. "…Interrumpir la tranquilidad de nuestro universo jamás fue nuestra intención. Solo pedimos poder regresar a la niña a su hogar. Prometo ser yo quien la proteja hasta llegar a los brazos de quienes anhelan su regreso."

La petición de Saturn fue ignorada por Seiya, quien no dejaba de ver a Pluto. Las palabras de esa guardiana no pudieron causar indiferencia en él. "Explica tus palabras."

"Todo esta dicho." Sonrió sin dejar de ver a quien aun se aferraba a la pierna de ese hombre. "Todo ha sido calculado. Ustedes decidieron los caminos perfectos. Trazaron cada momento para ser eliminado. Existió el momento en el que tú me dijiste que tan culpable eras por haber sido quien eres ahora. Ahora soy yo quien te dice…Tu no tienes el derecho de proteger a la razon de tu muerte. Esa niña terminara significando tu muerte."

Escuchar las palabras de quien alguna vez considero como una madre, hizo que Saturn derramara un par de lagrimas. ¿Contradecirle? ¿Decir que lo que ha sido dicho es mentira? Eso significaría la muerte de su más que compañera……de la que alguna vez fue su mamá.

Una vez mas, Seiya bajo el rostro para ver los celestes que lo miraban incógnito. Ella no podía significar daño para él. Él había visto esos ojos. Esas lágrimas inocentes y tiernas no podían ser dañinas. Se arrodillo frente a ella seco sus lagrimas. "Si algún día nos cruzamos……no respondas a mi petición. Hay quienes anhelan tu retorno. Y cuando regreses a casa, sabrás que mi estrella guardiana te acompañara por el simple hecho de haberme regalado la inocencia de tus ojos."

Ella lloro con intensidad. "Ella será quien sea victoriosa. No me dejes ir con ella. Por……Por favor. Ella es traición. No regresare a casa. No llegare a volver a abrazar a mi madre. Y dormiré aquí, junto a ti, eternamente." Se abrazo a él y volvió a llorar. "Y soñare. Soñare con volver a los brazos de quien me ama." Susurro.

Seiya no se dio cuenta en que momento sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas. Él no podía dejarla ir. Ella pedía, suplicaba no ir con la mujer del tiempo. La tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo. "Si es mi muerte……entonces mi muerte será." Dio media vuelta, llevándose a la niña con él.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**¡_Hola_!**

Capitulo chiquitín, lo se, pero ya vendrán mejores, lo prometo.

¡Gracias!

**XxX**

**LILA **– Lo único que me hace falta es tiempo. Quizás Pluto podría ayudarme, pero mejor esperemos a ver que sucede con ella. Que bien que te siga llamando la atención lo que escribo. Espero también este te haya agradado.

**Mikou Tenouh **– Y se agradece que le robes un poco de tiempo a tus deberes. En realidad yo he hecho lo mismo para terminar este capitulo. Se que es un poco pequeño, pero si lo alargo seria actualizar en un año. Espero te haya gustado.

**Danyseren **– Trabajo en ese encuentro. Realmente intento no sacar humo. Y respecto a esa boda, no creas que se me ha olvidado, ya que por si no lo has notado, Papillon y Seiya no se han visto desde ese momento. Te lo dejo para que pienses en lo que ha pasado y esta por pasar.

**Chio **– Intentare hacer que no gastes mucho dinero en cajas y cajas de pañuelos. Pero asimismo trabajo en todo eso que ha quedado pendiente y que aun esta tomando su momento.

**Eunice **– Trabajo en todo eso que aun no veo cerca, pero se que existirá. Todo tiene su momento y lugar.

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy **– Todo comienza a ser difícil, tanto para mí como para mí tiempo, ya que cada vez se hace más difícil intentar actualizar. Por eso actualizo cada vez que se me regala un poco de tiempo. Pero lo que si aseguro es que aun faltan cosas por venir, aunque ni siquiera yo misma se que cosas son esas.

**Umi Kou de Escorpio **– Lamento el capitulo tan chiquitín, pero bien dicen que de algo a nada es mejor algo. En fin, espero te haya agradado. Yo solo espero a poder continuar sin demorar tanto.

**Nande-chan **– No, aunque tengo una historia que no he actualizado en meses, intento que las que ya tienen espera sean mi prioridad. Todo se ira dando aquí tal y como mis dedos se pongan a escribir. Me encantaría saber que va a pasar, pero ahora estoy un poco agotada de pensar. Se agradece que sigas leyendo.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Dudo mucho poder actualizar como lo he hecho hasta hace poco, ya que el tiempo me es escaso, pero intento escribir aunque sea un poco cada vez que tenga el tiempo. Si esto es lo que amo y no lo dejaría ni por el millón.

**XxX**

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	14. Guerra, el despertar de Erebus

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi_.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XIV_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_GUERRA, EL DESPERTAR DE EREBUS_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?" Las lágrimas de la guardiana de espíritus eran incontrolables. "Nunca lo supiste, no lo sabes……y no lo sabrás. ¿Piensas que tú, un alma vacía y sin sentimiento alguno, puede llegar a sentir la calidez de un corazón?"

"Mi destino." Lentamente, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon se puso de pie una vez más. "No importa lo que digas. Digas lo que digas, esta soy yo. Un alma vacía. No importa. Pero lo que has confesado nunca te lo perdonare." La escucho reír. Papillon escucho y vio reír a su rival. "Tu fuiste la culpable de todo. ¡Fuiste tu la culpable de mi desdicha!"

"¿Yo?" Galaxia se señalo a ella misma. "No. Yo no soy culpable de tu derrota. No eres una guerrera sabia, eso es todo. No eres digna de ser la guerrera de Sigma Sagittarii. No sabes ser una buena perdedora. Por que eso es lo que eres ahora……solo una perdedora. ¡Mírate! Difícilmente puedes mantenerte de pie. Solamente tú has sido la culpable de tu derrota. Interpusiste tu deseo de efecto ante tu misión como guardiana. Olvidaste que a nosotras nunca se nos concedió el único sentimiento que era capaz de impedir nuestra derrota. Tu lo olvidaste, Papillon, es por eso que yo, aquí y ahora, regresare a Alpha llevando la victoria de tu derrota entre mis manos."

"¿Crees poder llevarme a un lugar que he conocido toda la vida y en el que he vivido por toda una eternidad………las tinieblas? Yo no me detendré aquí…._Regresare a Alpha. Regresare victoriosa y seré yo misma quien te lleve la mariposa de la verdad, Seiya. Regresare solamente por ti……para ti. _¡Galactica Scales!"

Galaxia volvió a reír. Reía plenamente al ver un ataque tan débil acercarse a ella. "Tonta, ¿Acaso no lo has entendido aun?"

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Pelear? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Se…"

"Mira a tu alrededor, Luna, y dime que ves." Luna giro el rostro para ver a su alrededor. El castillo de cristal era observado desde la cima de la montaña más alta. Era hermoso. Un castillo rodeado de paz, serenidad, luz, esperanza. "Este es mi hogar." Luna regreso el rostro para ver a la dama de ojos azules, a su reina, su amiga, la mujer que alguna vez ella había asegurado se convertiría en lo que es ahora. "¿Regresare alguna vez?"

"Serenity……Serenity tu……"

"No lo entiendo, Luna. Esta vida es perfecta, es lo que siempre desee, es mi sueño, mi esperanza, mi amor……pero no lo entiendo. ¿En donde me equivoque? ¿Qué he hecho yo para desear ahora abandonarlo todo?"

"Serenity, no, Neo-Reina Serenity, emperatriz del amor, de la esperanza, de los sueños, ¿Qué has hecho tu? Yo responderé……amar."

Serenity levanto el rostro. "¿Amar? Esto no es amar……esto es condenarme. Lo siento…siendo como la energía de mis guerreras comienza a morir lentamente. Ellas siempre has luchado por mí, para mí, para proteger este mismo mundo, esta galaxia. Ellas luchan por que, al igual que yo, creen en los sueños. Todo esto es mi culpa. Merucy…Mars…Venus…Jupiter…Neptune…Uranus…Perdón."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"_Se…Serenity."_

"_Ura……Uranus, ¿Lo sientes?"_

"_Neptune……mi querida Neptune. Tú, la diosa de los mares, diosa dotada de belleza, no tendrías por que estar cubierta de carmín. Perdóname, te he fallado. Te he fallado una vez más, pero sobre todo…le he fallado a ella. Puedo sentirlo. Su corazón nos llama. Ella nos implora ponernos de pie y nos da la energía para poder hacerlo… ¿Pero de que sirve? ¿De que sirve desperdiciar sus hermosos pensamientos si esta vez soy yo quien me he dado por vencida?"_

"_¿Tu? Sailor Uranus, la Sailor protectora de los vientos, la diosa de los huracanes, ¿Me hablas tú de derrota? Tú, quien de todas nosotras eres la única que no conoce ese significado. Abre tus sentidos y percibe a tu alrededor. Ellas también lo sienten y eso es todo lo que necesitan para intentar ponerse de pie."_

"_¿Mercury…Mars…Jupiter…Venus…?"_

"_Serenity…ella nos llama, Uranus, la calidez de su corazón puede cruzar el universo entero……solo por nosotras. Solo para recordarnos que tan importante somos para ella. ¿Es así como piensas corresponder a su amor?"_

"_Neptune…mírame…a pesar de no poder abrir los ojos lo intento. Intento ponerme de pie. Serenity…tienes razon, no necesito volver a ver si eres tu quien me guía……_No me daré por vencida. Serenity, espera por nosotras, por favor."

"¿Así que aun tienen la fuerza de ponerse de pie?" Sailor X rió, borrando de su mirada lo que alguna vez fuera compasión. "Mírate, Uranus, no puedes ver mas. Neptune, ¿De que te sirve estar de pie si no puedes escuchar? Mars, es inútil intentar hablar. Mercury, ¿Qué hacer si no puedes volver a sentir? Venus, tu siendo la guardiana del amor, ¿Crees poder vivir sin intuición? Y tú, Jupiter, jamás volverás a oler el aroma de lo que siempre amaste…las flores."

Las mejillas de las seis guerreras estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Habían perdido, lo sabían, pero el corazón de cada una pudo sentir la energía que estaba viajando por todo el universo solo por encontrarlas. Ellas lo habían prometido. Habían prometido regresar y no lo harán con las manos vacías.

Sailor Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Tin Nyanko y Lead Crow se miraron una vez más y sonrieron.

"Es una lastima. Imaginamos que por ser eternas guardianas darían una mejor batalla. ¿Pero es a esto a lo que se han reducido?" Iron Mouse rió.

"¿Y esto ha sido todo lo que has podido hacer, princesa de Kinmoku? Típica tu, siempre ocultándote detrás de quienes imaginas te protegerán siempre. Pero míralos. Mira a los guerreros que intentaron detenernos. Maker y Healer ni siquiera pueden escucharte, es inútil que continúes llamándolos. Ellos ahora se encuentran viajando a su muerte." Tin Nyanko apunto a Kakyuu. "Quizás tus lagrimas te sirvan para poder alcanzarlos." Del dedo de Tin Nyanko salio un rayo para atravesar directamente el corazón de la princesa guardiana.

Las seis Sailors del sistema solar se miraron aterradas. ¿Cómo estas Sailors pudieron haber obtenido tan magnifico poder? Las habían subestimado. Imaginaron que estaban batallando con las mismas cuatro Sailors Animates que habían derrotado siglos atrás. Las consecuencias de ese error fue que cada una había perdido un sentido.

A unos cuantos pasos de las Sailors Animates, Sailor X y Sailor Fai no mostraban señales de compasión. Las dos Sailors Galácticas que habían conocido una vez no estaban más frente a ellas.

"_¿Hemos llegado hasta aquí? ¿Es así como seremos derrotadas?" _Mars sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerrara los ojos. _"¿Es así como terminara nuestra era?"_

"_Viviremos." _El pensamiento de Venus pudo ser escuchado por las otras cinco. _"Viviremos por ella. Viviremos por nosotras. Viviremos por que nuestro momento no ha terminado. ¡Uranus!"_

Uranus sonrió mentalmente. _"No necesito mis ojos para ver a quienes están dispuestas a acabar con nostras, frente a mi. ¿Están dispuestas a arriesgarlo todo?"_

"_Imagine que nunca lo preguntarías."_ La respuesta de Jupiter resonó en la mente de cada una.

"Me he cansado de observar lo patéticas que son. Quisiera decir que ha sido un placer conocerlas……pero es imposible." Sailor X levanto su báculo. "¡Sailor Animates!"

"¡Si!" Las cuatro Animates juntaron sus manos.

"Se dice que ustedes también vivieron alguna vez en un planeta de paz, invadido por lo que se consideraba era la oscuridad. Esos mismos planetas que volverán a brillar si ustedes me ofrecen su poder."

Las cuatro Sailors apuntaron hacia el báculo que Sailor X mantenía en el aire.

"¡Galactica Sailor Chuu!

"¡Galactica Sailor Coronis!"

"¡Galactica Sailor Mau!"

"¡Galactica Sailor Mermaid!"

"¡Sailor Galactica Animates……Execution!"

La verdadera identidad de cada Animate fue revelada ante el báculo de Sailor X. La gran explosión de energía fue dirigida directamente a las seis Sailors que aun se mantenían de pie, con los ojos cerrados.

"_¿Lo sienten? La calidez de nuestra reina llena cada célula de mi cuerpo. No podemos permitir quedarnos aquí. Hemos prometido no dejar sus brazos vacíos. No podemos permitir que sea ella quien termine desatando la guerra sagrada. Serenity...brindados un poco de tu energía… ¡Uranus…Galactica Space Turbulence!_"

"_¡Neptune…Galactica Violon Tide!"_

"_¡Mercury…Galactica Aqua Rhapsody!"_

"_¡Jupiter…Galactica Coconut Cyclone!"_

"_¡Mars…Galactica Snake Fire!"_

"_¡Venus…Galactica Wink Chain Sword!"_

El signo de cada planeta resplandeció en la frente de su respectiva guardiana. Los seis ataques combinados crearon una explosión al impactarse con el ataque que estaba por llegar a ellas.

"_Serenity…" _Las mejillas de Uranus volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver que su ataque comenzaba a debilitarse por la inmensidad del de sus contrincantes. _"…Si pudiera poder volver a nacer…nacería para volver a protegerte. Te protegería por toda una nueva eternidad. Si pudiera volver a nacer…volvería a ser tu guardiana. Todo, absolutamente todo, con tal de volver a ver tu sonrisa, la pureza de tus ojos y sentir el calor de tu corazón. Per……Perdóneme Neo-Reina Serenity……hemos fallado."_

Lentamente las seis Sailors cerraron los ojos. Habían dado todo y aun así sentían que el que fuera su mejor ataque…estaba siendo desvanecido por aquel que habían creado las llamadas Sailor Animates.

"_Mis querías Sailors…Mis queridas guardianas…Mis querías amigas. Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus. Quien ha fallado he sido yo. No supe ser la soberana, pero si la dama. Ustedes lo han dado todo. No se den por vencidas. Yo siempre estaré con ustedes y nunca……nunca me perdonaría el dejarlas morir…"_

Sailor Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Tin Nyanko, Lead Crow, Sailor Fai y Sailor X elevaron su ataque al sentir que el de las Sailors solares comenzaba a compararse con el de ellas. Las seis Sailors cerraron los ojos y cada una concentro su energía para dar lo máximo.

"¡Crystal Eternal Power!

El ataque de las seis Sailors solares fue incrementado en su totalidad, hiriendo mortalmente a sus rivales. Las seis Sailors intentaron ponerse de pie, pero no pudieron al sentir que lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaban a desvanecerse.

"¿Qu……quien……quien eres tu?" Sailor X pregunto, finalmente recuperando la bondad que alguna vez había existido en sus ojos. Delante de ella solo pudo ver el final de un báculo, al no poder levantar el rostro.

"Siglos atrás fui llamada una heredera. En algún presente fui llamada la reencarnación. Ahora……ahora solo soy la guardiana del misterio. Aquella que solo renace para volver a morir."

Todas levantaros el rostro. Esa enorme capa blanca cubría la visibilidad de un cuerpo, pero la calidez de una mirada…..era inconfundible.

"_Se……Se……"_ El pensamiento de Venus fue interrumpido por el desaparecer de su cuerpo.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Se…Seiya…" Heavy Metal Papillon, inútilmente, intentaba levantar el rostro. "Seiya…No, Erebus……Perdóname. Perdóname por haber olvidado quien soy. Perdóname por haber intentado lo imposible. Perdóname por……por haberte amado." La guardiana de espíritus lo único que pudo hacer fue tocarse el corazón. Lentamente comenzó a salir una hermosa mariposa morada. "Vuela mi alma. Vuela cruzando la adversidad que yo no pude soportar. Ve y dile a él……dile a Erebus……que fui culpable……pero mas culpable……fue Galaxia."

El cuerpo de la guardiana se desvaneció y en ese momento la mariposa voló. Una sola mariposa intentaba volar dentro de la oscuridad de un universo infinito. Todo…por cumplir con su última misión.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Sailor Galaxia tomo el báculo que Sailor Lethe le ofrecía. "Sailor X, Sailor Fai." Susurro apretando la que fuera el arma de la guardiana del jardín estelar.

"Sailor Galaxia, ¿Por qué lo permitiste?"

La pregunta de Mnemosyne enfureció a Galaxia, quien con tan solo levantar la mano hiciera volar a la guardiana del rió del recuerdo.

"¡Suficiente!" Sailor Lethe le grito, tomando entre sus brazos a su hermana. "Si vuelves a lastimarla…te aseguro que…"

"No estas en posición para amenazar. No olviden que si yo lo quisiera…podría culparlas a ustedes de todo lo ocurrido. Después de todo……saben que no las necesito."

Sailor Lethe rió. "Claro que nos necesitas. Sin nosotras, no hubieses podido…"

"¿Sin ustedes?" Galaxia rió. "No. Sin _ella_…no hubiera podido vencer."

Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne voltearon en el momento que Galaxia señalo algo detrás de ellas. Ambas volvieron a mirarse aterradas por lo que veían y sabían que ellas también habían ocasionado.

Sailor Galaxia rió a carcajadas al ver la reacción de ambas guardianas. "¿Sorprendidas?" Pero en el instante su sonrisa se borro. Su linda sonrisa se borro……por sentir el simple volar de un alma perdida intentando llegar a su destino. _"¿Aun no has muerto, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon?"_

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Seiya levanto el rostro repentinamente. "Yaten, Taiki." Bajo la mirada para volver a ver al ángel que le había pedido cuidara de ella hasta poder dormir. Se puso de pie para llegar al balcón. Desde ahí pudo verlas. No supo realmente cuantas fueron, no pudo contarlas, no tuvo tiempo de contarlas por que salio corriendo del castillo para dirigirse al jardín estelar.

Pudo sentirlas. Pudo sentir el llegar de nuevas almas. "¿Es esto……es esto a lo que quieren llegar?" El dolor y furia de sus ojos dejaba ver el saber que dos de las tantas semillas que se habían escondido dentro de cada flor, habían sido de Sailor X y Sailor Fai. Pudo reconocer las demás, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en las semillas amarilla y la cerúlea. Sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus hermanos. Ellos… ¿Ellos ahí? ¿Ellos durmiendo dentro del jardín que tanto habían admirado?

Seiya apretó los puños. El aura obscura de su corazón comenzó a rodearlo. "¡Lo pagaras! ¿Me escuchas? ¡En cualquier lugar de este universo que estés, sin importar quien seas, lo pagaras! ¡No hay lugar en este caos en el que te puedas esconder de mí! Pagaras el haber terminado con sus vidas. Y te arrepentirás…… ¡Te arrepentirás de haber enfurecido a Erebus!"

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_¡Hola!_**

Realmente lamento la demora de este fic. Pero aquí ya tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Gracias mil por sus lindos reviews.

Lamento lo chiquitín del capitulo, pero no quiero dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

**XxX**

**Mikou Tenouh **– Espero que capítulos como este también te haya gustado. No quise enfocarme mucho en Sery en este capitulo ya que este capitulo ha marcado la importancia de los demás. Espero te haya gustado.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Estoy intentando actualizar mis fics antes de entrar al cien por ciento en exámenes. No me olvide ni quise olvidarme de este fic también. Claro que este capitulo ha confesado muchas cosas…sin haber dicho mucho.

**Danyseren **– Ha pasado de todo en esta historia. Todo, menos lo que tenia en mente principalmente, pero la iré sacando con forme pasen los capítulos y así se llevara. ¿Qué puedo decir yo, siendo la dueña de la historia? Solamente que a mi me gusta como esta saliendo todo.

**LILA **– De todo corazón espero que este capitulo también haya valido la espera. Lamento la demora, pero como ya lo has dicho…también llevamos una vida detrás de esta pantalla. Pero aun así intento actualizar, tarde pero segura.

**Musaga UsagiKou **– Um, lo siento, creo que lo de la muerte lo he leído después de haber terminado este capitulo. Lamento el drama de este capitulo, pero prometo que todo será recompensado. Mientras tanto, se te agradece tu lindo review y espero sigamos leyendo juntas.

**Nande-chan **– ¿Pluto? Bueno a Pluto la he dejado descansar en este capitulo, al igual que a Saturn, pero ya sabremos de todos, todos, lo prometo. Todo tiene su momento y el de esta historia se esta acercando.

**Vane Kou **– Bienvenida por haber llegado. Me agrada saber que el fic te ha agradado, espero poder continuar así. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, los dos olvidaron, las otras dos preguntas se irán respondiendo, lo prometo, ya que tampoco puedo dar toda la información. Espero te agrade el capitulo tambien.

**XxX**

• ♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥ •


	15. Serenity, la evocación del olvido

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi_.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XV_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_SERENITY, LA EVOCACIÓN DEL OLVIDO_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"…Mercury…Mars…Venus…Jupiter…Neptune…Uranus……perdón."

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué perdón puede ser concedido cuando has sido tu misma quien ha terminado con la vida de quienes vivían para protegerte? Ningún perdón puede ser otorgado a quien ha traicionado a sus amigas, a su esposo, a su hija, inclusive…hasta tu reino."

Serenity levanto el rostro. "Sa…Sailor…"

"Bienvenida a Alpha Capricorni, majestad…" La Sailor hizo reverencia a la que también fuera, y sigue siendo, su soberana. "……Bienvenida……a tu tumba."

Serenity… ¡No! …Sailor Cosmos, tomo su báculo para apoyarse en el y ponerse de pie. La Sailor que estaba frente a ella no era mas la mujer que alguna vez le juro lealtad, lo podía ver en sus ojos. "Sailor Plu – "

"¡Galactica……Chronos Typhoon!"

Los ojos de la guardiana del cosmos se inundaron de lágrimas. Le dolía ver a una de sus guardianas destruyendo la amistad que juntas había construido.

Sailor Pluto en cambio solo rió, pero su sonrisa desvaneció en cuanto se dio cuenta que su inútil ataque fue negado, pero no fue por la mujer que se había convertido en su objetivo.

Comos levanto la mirada para encontrar frente a ella a una decidida y audaz Sailor que tiene el don de crear una barrera única de protección.

"Sailor…… ¡Sailor Saturn!"

Una vez que la energía fue extinguida, Sailor Saturn volteo para ver a la mujer por quien estaba dispuesta hasta a morir. "Neo-Reina, mientras yo pueda seguir con vida……jamás permitiré que tu luz se extinga por soledad ni dolor." Regreso la mirada para ver a Sailor Pluto y volvió a ver a su reina. "Sailor Pluto ha decidió elegir el camino equivocado. Su rencor e ira la cegó por conseguir lo que nunca más existirá ni existió. Majestad, Sailor Pluto ha entregado su alma, corazón y lealtad a la oscuridad de un pasado inexistente."

"¿Un pasado……inexistente?"

"¡El mismo pasado que tu me arrebataste de las manos!" Los ojos de Sailor Pluto se llenaron de ira. "Pero ahora seré yo quien te arrebate tu presente."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Endymion cayó de rodillas al ver a sus cuatro generales derrotados y carecientes de aire. Los cuatro habían intentado protegerlo, pero el intento fue un fracaso.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes, Endymion? Ningún planeta de este universo merece tener luz si se rebela contra la paz de lo infinito."

Endymion levanto la cabeza. "Esta seria una guerra sin sentido. Nosotros no deseamos batalla alguna. Pero si solamente existe una sola razon por la cual hacemos esto…" Se puso de pie y desenvaino su espada. "…No habrá guerra en este universo que nos impida tenerla de nuevo."

"Si eso es lo que desea el rey de un planeta casi muerto…… ¡Así será! ¡Galactica Super…!"

"Detente Sailor Galaxia."

La Sailor, sorprendida al escuchar esa voz, no dudo en bajar los brazos de inmediato…deteniendo el que seria un ataque mortal. Acto seguido reverencio dejando una rodilla en el que alguna vez fuera verde herbaje.

Endymion volteo a todas partes al escuchar la voz, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Lentamente delante de la que alguna vez fuera la Sailor mas temida de la galaxia, apareció una figura ya casi olvidada. "¡Seiya!"

Él hombre que camino hasta detenerse delante de él, movió un dedo negando lo que el rey de ese planeta acababa de exclamar. "¿Seiya? No. No más mientras la paz sea quebrantada de nuevo. ¿Seiya? No……Erebus, guardián de la oscuridad infinita."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Acaso crees que con tus plegarias lograras que me arrepienta por revelarme contra lo que se me fue destinado?"

Saturn volvió a interponerse antes de que Pluto se acercara aun más a su reina. "¡No! Espera, Saturn." La Sailor volteo a ver a la ahora también Sailor. "No deseo verlas pelear. No deseo que se lastimen por culpa mía. ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado, Pluto? Tú también juraste proteger un reino lleno de paz. Nuestro reino. ¿Qué he hecho mal?"

"Yo misma siempre pensé que la felicidad es esa que se forja. Pero no siempre fue así. Nunca existió felicidad para mí. Yo no existía en este mundo de felicidad. ¿Te sorprende que vaya en contra del mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es mi obligación cuidar de el? No mas." Los ojos de Pluto eran completamente fríos. "Quizás si ella no existiera mas…yo podría tener la esperanza del mundo que alguna vez se me fue presentado. Quiero verla de nuevo, ¿Por qué no puedes recordarla como yo la recuerdo?" Rió irónicamente. "Claro, no puedes. ¿Cómo puedes recordar a quien ya no existe y a quien ni en tus mínimos pensamientos puedes imaginar? Solo piensas en ella. En esa niña por quien ahora estas haciendo todo esto. En la misma niña que me ha arrebatado todo sin habérselo propuesto."

"¿Sery? ¿Por qué ella? Mi hija es irrelevante ante cualquier excusa que quieras dar."

"¿Excusa? Yo no he intentado excusarme de nada. Y esa niña no es irrelevante ya que ella es la razon de todos los problemas de este universo. ¿Acaso negaras que fue por ella que comenzó una batalla sin sentido? No, Serenity, esa niña se ha convertido en un pesar para todos."

La reina estuvo por preguntar una vez más las razones de la Sailor, pero enmudeció en cuanto vio aparecer a dos Sailors más a los costados de Pluto. Observo detenidamente a ambas y mostró sorpresa al reconocer a una de ellas.

"¿T – Tu?"

"Así es, Neo-Reina Serenity, yo."

La soberana no se dio cuenta en que momento había retrocedido. Esa mujer le había arrebatado su felicidad. La mujer delante de ella no era solamente una Sailor, también era quien le había destrozado el corazón. Nadie, ni siquiera el peor enemigo, pudo causarle tal daño. Esa mujer lo había logrado. Esa mujer había logrado lastimarla……al haberle regresado viejos recuerdo. Recuerdos que ella misma había pedido fueran olvidados.

• **_Recuerdo_** •

"_Es hermoso observar las estrellas desde aquí. ¿Pero alguna vez se ha preguntado que tan hermoso seria……vivir en ellas?"_

_Serenity giro al escuchar la voz desconocida. Dos mujeres, con trajes de Sailors, aunque muy diferentes uno del otro, captaron la atención de la reina. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

"_Esa no es la pregunta. La pregunta es, ¿Qué queremos?" La reina no respondió. "Responderé que lo que yo quiero de usted……es su sufrimiento."_

_Serenity volteo a toas partes y se dio cuenta que estaban ellas solas. Sabía que seria vulnerable a cualquier ataque. La Sailor, cuyas alas la podían destacar de cualquier otra Sailor, entendió la preocupación de la reina. Su acompañante no se movió, tan solo observo como la guardiana de espíritus le dio la orden, pero ella dudo._

_Dudo por que observo a una reina como ninguna otra. Esa mirada podía _

_reconfortar a cualquiera. La paz de sus ojos le pedían a cualquiera armonía._

"_¿Qué esperas, Mnemosyne?"_

_Sailor Mnemosyne volvió a dudar. Pero mientras dudaba, levanto su báculo para señalar a la mujer que la hacia dudar. "¡Galactica Myosotis Commémoration!" Serenity no hizo intento alguno por defenderse. Repentinamente su mente comenzó a dar vueltas._

**_- • • -_**

• "_¿Qué? ¿En donde estoy?" Serena se veía en un campo lleno de flores._

"_Hola."_

_Serena giro y sin pensarlo sonrió al momento. "¡Seiya!" •_

_**-**_

• _Serena tomo la flor y noto su color, su calor, era diferente a las de la Tierra. Era diferente. "¿Rosa?"_

"_Regalar una flor rosada es una forma indirecta de agradecer ese favor tan importante que me has hecho. También significa el aprecio que se tienen por alguien." Explico Seiya mientras sonreía. •_

_**-**_

• "_Me pregunto de que color será tu mariposa." De las manos de Papillon comenzaron a salir mariposas de fuego._

_Seiya abrazo a Serena para poder ser él quien recibiera el ataque. Serena quedo horrorizada. Una mariposa color roja salio de él._

"_¡Seiya!" _

"_Hermosa." Papillon tomo la mariposa en sus manos mientras la dejaba volar con las demás._

"_¡Seiya!"_

"_Ahora…será la tuya." Apunto de nuevo a Serena. Pero Seiya, quien comenzaba a desaparecer, tomo débilmente el cuello de Serena y la acerco a él para besar sus labios. El ataque de Papillon se detuvo al ver como en la frente de Serena aparecía una luna que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en una estrella de seis picos. Cuando Papillon logro abrir los ojos de nuevo por la luz tan intensa que se había creado, no podía creer lo que veía._

"_Es – el – poder – de……de – una – estrella." Seiya no tuvo tiempo de sonreír por que se extinguió en los brazos de una nueva Sailor._

"_¡SEIYA!" •_

_**-**_

• "_Perdóname por ser cobarde."_

"_No lo eres. Eres muy valiente. Tomaste la decisión correcta y cuando regresemos, cuando descubras que no estarás sola jamás, serás tu quien reclame el universo."_

"_¿Y tu? ¿Y tu, Seiya?"_

"_¿Yo? Yo siempre estaré cuidándote dentro de ese inmenso universo. Y cantare, en donde quiera que este, cantare……solo para ti."_

"_Seiya… ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar y gritar, bailar y reír……contigo?"_

"_Siempre habrá un día…" Finalmente se acerco para tomar su mano. "…para amarnos mas." •_

_**-**_

• "_¡Seiya!" Por unos segundos, el cristal frente a Serenity desapareció y ella no espero a correr para abrazarlo. Seiya correspondió al abrazo. "Perdóname." Susurro solo para él._

_Al romper el abrazo, Serenity tomo la mano de Seiya y deposito algo en ella, después dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero sin dejar de verlo. "Sailor Lethe, hay una sola cosa que deseo pedirte." Con lágrimas nuevas que corrían sin detenerse, la princesa en ningún momento dejo de verlo. "Tu, Sailor Lethe, siendo la guardiana del rió del olvido, te pido que me ayudes a olvidar."_

_Seiya bajo el rostro, estaba seguro de lo que Serenity estaba por pedir._

"_Pido olvidar este sufrimiento, pido olvidar este dolor, te pido olvidar……olvidar."_

_Sailor Lethe miro a sus compañeras, aun incrédula a lo que se le pedía, y finalmente termino viendo a Seiya, quien movió la cabeza para que la Sailor no durara más._

"_Si es eso lo que desea, princesa." En las manos de Lethe apareció agua color turquesa y se acerco a Serenity. "El agua del rió del olvido, tomando de ella, lo que me pide se hará realidad."_

_La princesa estuvo por tomar pero se detuvo para ver a Seiya una vez más y por última vez. _"Perdóname por siempre…mi Seiya."_ Le pidió perdón a él mentalmente. Cerro los ojos, dejando que las ultimas lagrimas corrieran, y tomo del agua._

"_Felicidad eterna." Seiya termino susurrándole antes de desaparecer. •_

_**- • • -**_

_Sailor Heavy metal Papillon camino hasta detenerse frente a la reina._

_Serenity cayó de rodillas, haciendo que la Sailor delante de ella comenzara a reír a carcajadas. "¿Lo ve……majestad? Usted también puede sufrir. Para usted ha terminado la vida de creación, liberación……y amor."_

_Los ojos de la soberana mostraban todo el dolor que se le había causado. "Vete." Pidió, entre sollozos, en un susurro._

"_El dolor aun existe. El mío esta matándome, pero tenia que compartirlo con usted, con la única mujer en este universo que siempre he odiado."_

_La reina levanto la cabeza para ver los ojos de quien acababa de declararse su enemiga. "¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque quiero verte sufrí, Neo-Reina Serenity, por que se que tu también tienes que sufrir para poder remediar el dolor que me has causado." La Sailor finalmente dio media vuelta para ver a su acompañante, asintió y ambas desaparecieron._

_Lagrimas eran incesables. El dolor que se le acababa de causar destruía todo lo que ya ha creado, cuidado y amado._

_La habían matado………una vez más._

• **_Fin del Recuerdo _**•

Pero ahora la mirada de Sailor Mnemosyne no era la misma. Ahora la Sailor no parecía dudar ante nada.

"No tenemos mas tiempo. Ordenes……son ordenes." Sailor Lethe ordeno. Pluto y Mnemosyne asintieron.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!"

"¡Galactica Myosotis Subalpine!"

"¡Galactica Chronos Typhoon!"

Tres ataques de esa magnitud, combinados, podían destruirla……si ella quería. Eso lo sabía.

Y eso hizo la Sailor que se había cansado de pelear. Cosmos cerró los ojos, sus lágrimas eran las únicas que corrían. No deseaba pelear más. Todo lo que ya ha creado se ha perdido. Todo lo que deseo ya se perdió. No deseaba pelear. No ahora.

Ya no.

"¡Silence Wall!" Pero la que no estaba dispuesta a ver caer a su reina era Sailor Saturn, quien estaba dispuesta a dar su vida tal y como se lo había prometido. "¡Cosmos! Por favor. ¿Has olvidado quien eres? ¿Por qué tu? Si tú renuncias a la luz de un hermoso día, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra tu poder? Mi emperatriz, por favor. No permitas que yo muera en el intento. Solamente tú tienes el poder de hacerme creer en ti. Solamente tú puedes tener la esperanza de un día más. Solamente tú eres por quien yo aun sigo aquí."

Los ojos de la guerrera se abrieron repentinamente. Delante de ella estaba su guardiana, quizás la única que aun peleaba por ella. La única a la que debería agradecer su confianza. Por que esa Sailor delante de ella……aun cree en un día más.

Al igual que ella.

El cristal que ha sabido darle la luz de la esperanza, apareció frente a ella. Cosmos lo tomo y de inmediato, en su lugar, la hermosa reina con corona de cristal hizo finalmente acto de presencia.

Esa misma reina que nunca permitirá que los sueños desaparezcan. Aun así tenga que ir en contra de quien se había considerado su guardiana. Pero dudo, fue inevitable, la mujer que también la atacaba también era su amiga.

Al ver a Sailor Saturn estando apunto de caer por un ataque que estaba apunto de derribarla, Neo-Reina Serenity levanto su eterno cristal.

Y no dudo ni un segundo más.

"¡Crystal Eternal Power!

El poder esplendoroso pudo traspasar la barrera de Saturn. Poder que recorría cada lugar solo para poder llegar a su destino……las tres mujeres que no mostraron piedad.

Pero tanto Serenity como Saturn miraron aterradas como el magnifico ataque fue perdiendo su poder antes de llegar a las Sailors. Ambas se cubrieron los ojos ante el impacto que su ataque causo al ser extinguido.

"¡Que!"

Serenity intento dar un paso al frente, pero Saturn se lo impidió poniendo su lanza como obstáculo.

"Así que eres tu la causante de todo esto."

No fue frente a ellas, como Saturn lo había supuesto y por lo que le impidió el paso a su reina. Fue detrás de Serenity que la voz la pasmo.

No quería saber nada. Quería regresar a su planeta y vivir la vida que hasta ahora ha vivido. No le importaba que tan fuerte fuera o pudiera probar ser, lo único que le importaba era ser ella misma y regresar.

Pero detrás de ella, Serenity seguía sintiendo la extraña presencia.

¿Extraña?"

No.

Estaba segura de quien se trataba. Y no quería ni voltear, ni volver a escucharlo. No quería verlo. El regresar lo que ella pidió fuera olvidado ya había sido suficiente castigo. ¿Verlo? Verlo significaría recordarle aun más lo cobarde que fue.

Serenity bajo el rostro. Realmente no quería llorar. No por él. No por aquello que había quedado atrás y que no estaba dispuesta a recuperar.

¿Pero como?

¿Cómo?

Si todo había sido una mentira.

Ella había creado su vida perfecta……hecha por mentiras.

Escucho los pasos. Él se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Estaba segura que él la abrazara y le reclamaría el haber sido tan egoísta. Los pasos se detuvieron, pero él no hizo nada de lo que ella esperaba.

Deseo girar y verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que la habían matado de felicidad. Deseaba ver al hombre que siglos atrás no pudo, ni quiso, retener.

Fue muy lento, demasiado, pero sus piernas no pudieron contener el deseo de voltear.

Volteo.

Lo vio. Era él. Era él, pero con la diferencia de su mirada. Había cambiado, tanto como ella había cambiado. Su mirada poseía la madurez que ambos no pudieron tener en ese entonces para poder pelear por lo que deseaban.

Era él. Pero no solamente era una mirada llena de madurez, también era una mirada inexpresable, unos ojos que no brillaban como lo habían hecho la primera vez que ella lo conoció, pero sobre todo……una mirada llena de soledad.

La misma soledad a la que ella lo condeno.

Detrás de ese rostro de hombre fuerte y creador de la justicia, se encontraba el hombre al que ella le entrego todo su corazón, pero que nunca permitió que él entregara el suyo completamente.

"¿Se – Seiya?"

Él movió la cabeza, quizá sorprendido. "Explica…" Dio dos pasos más hacia ella. "¿Quién eres tu?"

El mundo perfecto y de dolorosos recuerdos se destruyo frente a Serenity. No necesitaba más poderes. Esas tres palabras acabaron con lo que esas tres guardianas no pudieron acabar.

Con su corazón.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Finalmente he llegado a donde he esperado llegar a lo largo de esta continuación. Espero les siga gustando.

**_¡Gracias!_**

**XxX**

**Vane Kou **– Todo esta saliendo tal y como _no_ lo tenia planeado, pero igual me gusta como se va desarrollando esto. Creo que ya era tiempo, después de catorce capítulos, que finalmente se encontraran. Me encantaría decirte que sucederá después, pero ni yo puedo saberlo hasta sentarme a escribir el siguiente capitulo. Pero al menos espero que a ti también te agrade como va esto.

**Umi Kou Scorpio-Aquarius **– Al menos me da gusto saber que sigues acompañándome en esta historia. Realmente todo este término de _guerra_ se refiere a una _guerra_ interna. No se si me entiendas, pero estoy segura que lo harás en capítulos futuros.

**Nande-chan **– Y no solo fueron ellos dos, también fueron todos los que se encontraban en ese campo de batalla, exceptuando a Serenity. Espero que Papillon haga en algún momento su aparición. Aunque no se realmente que paso cuando Galaxia la vio. Creo que será cuestión de esperar e hilar cabos.

**Estefanía potter **– Me da gusto saber que te ha interesado entrar al mundo de "Eternamente Mía", pero mas gusto me da saber que te ha agradado. Espero poder continuar de esa manera hasta el final. Agradezco tu apoyo para esta historia también.

**LILA KOU **– Y no solo de él, te aseguro que aquí hay cosas más por saber y finalmente, concluir. Aunque no estoy segura en cuantos capítulos más llegara a una conclusión esta historia, al menos me alegra saber que cada uno tiene su algo especial y que sobre todo te gusta. Agradezco que sigas leyendo y acompañándome en esta historia.

**Vainilla **– Precisamente eso intente por eso deje ese final en el otro fic, pero no pude conformarme con ese final. Tenia que hacer esto para ver a mi pareja favorita junta, ¿Podrán lograrlo? ¿Tu que dices?

**Mariana **– Y no sabes el gusto que me da saber que te has animado a leer la continuación de la otra historia. Espero también sea de tu agrado así como espero actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.

**SAMANTHA KOU** – Si, todas las Sailors que no se conocían y no salieron en el anime son del manga. Que bien que te este gustando. Como te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo, Serenity así como término con las enemigas también término con sus propias Sailors, claro sin habérselo propuesto. Espero que te siga gustando esto.

**XxX**

• ♥ **_Serenity Kou_** ♥ •


	16. Sueño, la satisfacción de Endymion

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_ETERNAMENTE MIA_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi_.**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XVI_ •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• **_SUEÑO,_** **_LA_** **_SATISFACCIÓN_** **_ENDYMION_** •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Una Mariposa?"

La pequeña niña dejo de observar los capullos de estrellas al ver volar frente a ella la mariposa mas extraña que jamás haya visto. Sonrió y levanto la mano para que el insecto se postrara sobre ella.

Pero en cuanto la mariposa morada toco la blanca piel de la pequeña, la niña desapareció.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

Una reina decidida, es así como ella ha mostrado ser. Pero en ese momento no podía tener la decisión de preguntar un por qué. Su mente, su corazón, no estaban reaccionando de la misma manera. Estaba segura que la explicación que buscaba o necesitaba no estaba en otro lugar más que en los ojos del hombre delante de ella.

Lo había condenado.

Había condenado al hombre, ahora careciente de un dulce mirar, a la soledad. Lo encerró en la soledad de un corazón que, al igual que ella, iba a morir si no encontraba el remedio perfecto.

"Responde…" Su voz la atrajo de nuevo a él, a su mirada. "¿Quién eres tu?"

Serenity había deseado no volver a escuchar la pregunta. Intento bajar el rostro, mas no pudo hacerlo. Una reina nunca debe bajar el rostro, aunque eso signifique mostrar su tristeza.

"Serenity, Neo-Reina Serenity. Soberana de Tokyo de cristal." Respondió solo para él. No pudo negarse a hacerlo. Su mirada era tranquilizante, no podía haber diferencia.

"…Serenity…" Susurro, intentando mantener el nombre en su mente. "Dame una sola razon para no pensar que eres tu la causante de esta guerra."

"No hay razon……porque lo soy. Yo soy la mujer que ha causado que la estabilidad de paz haya sido quebrantada." Ante la mirada atónita de Sailor Saturn, Serenity extendió los brazos. "La oportunidad es esta. Si no es el guardián de las estrellas quien acaba conmigo…" Lo miro directamente a los ojos. "…Sere yo misma quien termine con él."

"¡Qué!" Saturn miro a su reina, mostrando la confusión de sus palabras. Ella, su propia soberana, la mujer que vive solo de paz y amor, había declarado abiertamente una batalla.

"No deseo pelear." La defensa autoritaria de aquel hombre había sido dejada a un lado. Serenity bajo las manos, sorprendida por esa respuesta. "Creo que ya has perdido mas de lo que yo mismo hubiese podido quitarte." Esa última frase la dijo mirando a la última guardiana de la reina, Saturn. "Te exijo que te vayas."

"¿Que?" Galaxia corrió hasta detenerse frente a una reina sorprendida. "Ella no merece ser liberada de esa manera. ¿Es este el precio por haber destruido la unión de la creación? Ella fue la culpable de que Sailors hayan perdido una batalla innecesaria. Ella fue la culpable de –"

"¿Qué esperas para irte?" Seiya ignoro lo que Galaxia casi gritaba.

Serenity en ningún momento dejo de verlo. Sonrió inevitablemente. "No lo haré." Musito. Frente a Seiya apareció nuevamente la guerrera que anteriormente había terminado con la vida de sus mejores amigos. "No lo haré hasta obtener lo que deseo."

"¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!"

Sailor Lethe, al ver aparecer a la Sailor de blanco, ataco sin pensar. Un ataque del cual Sailor Cosmos no tuvo ni que moverse. Era un ataque débil. Lethe enfureció al ver el resultado y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Subalpine!"

Pero Mnemosyne fue quien ataco antes de que Lethe volviera a hacerlo.

Los ojos de la guerrera de blanco se mantuvieron en todo momento en los de él. Ambos parecían conversar con la mirada.

"¡Galactica Chronos Typhoon!"

Su propia ex guardiana también le había atacado por la espalda. Sorprendida, Sailor Pluto retrocedió. Aquella guerrera parecía haberse convertido inmune al dolor, si es que sentía alguno.

"¡Galactica Inflation!"

Considerando a sus compañeras débiles, Sailor Galaxia no espero para demostrar su fuerza. Pero el resultado termino siendo el mismo.

Cosmos aun mantenía su mirada conectada a la de aquel hombre.

Sailor Saturn no sabía si sentirse feliz por la fuerza que su reina mostraba o sentirse angustiada por la manera en la que miraba a aquel hombre.

"¿Han terminado ya?" Pregunto Seiya, sin tampoco dejar de ver a la mujer de blanco. Las cuatro Sailors que atacaron se miraron. No entendieron la reacción. "Espero que no te arrepientas de esto." Su sentencia fue solamente para la mujer que se había convertido en su único centro de atención.

Cosmos, como si estuviera agradeciendo, bajo levemente el rostro y sonrió en el acto. "Me arrepentiría…" Levanto la mano derecha para aparecer su báculo. "…si no lo hiciera."

Esas cuatro palabras causaron que él hiciera el mismo movimiento de cabeza. "Bien, tu lo has querido así."

Ambos se miraron unos segundos mas, acto seguido fue ella quien primero se lanzo a atacarlo.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Endymion solo observaba con tristeza el que había sido un reino prospero, su reino prospero.

• _**Recuerdo •**_

"_¿Y sabrás cumplir?"_

_Endymion miro nuevamente a sus guardianes. "Así será."_

_Seiya camino hacia los cuerpos sin vida de los cuatro generales y de su mano aparecieron cuatro capullos, cada uno se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de sus dueños. "Espero que así sea…Endymion." Desapareció._

_Endymion estuvo por ir hacia los cuatro guerreros que habían sido vueltos a la vida, pero Sailor Galaxia se interpuso en su camino._

"_Posiblemente no lo sepas, pero él…" Refiriéndose al hombre que acababa de desaparecer. "…aunque haya llegado a un acuerdo contigo, no sabe lo que esta haciendo. Por eso yo…" Sonriente y decidida, Galaxia apunto hacia el palacio de cristal. "…estoy dispuesta a remediar ese pequeño error." Bastaron segundos para que el palacio fuera destruido en su totalidad._

_Una lluvia de cristales hizo que Endymion cubriera su rostro, pero al bajar su capa no solo se dio cuenta que el palacio de cristal ya no existía…sino que toda la ciudad se encontraba en ruinas._

• _**Fin del Recuerdo •**_

"Lo sentimos." Jadeite coloco una mano sobre el hombro del soberano de un reino ahora perdido.

"No pudimos hacer nada." Nephrite, Zoisite y Kunzite llegaron a su lado.

"No, quien ha fallado he sido yo." Desenvaino su espada. "Pero ahora lo entiendo todo."

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¡Cosmos!"

Saturn corrió para auxiliar a su reina-guerrera, pero la Sailor levanto la mano para que Saturn no avanzara más. "Esta es mi pelea." Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar al hombre que aun se mantenía de pie. "No puedo detenerme aquí, al menos no hasta que haya logrado mi objetivo." Se puso de pie una vez más.

"Te lo he dicho, es inútil. ¿Por qué deseas continuar con esto? Te di la oportunidad de marcharte, de regresar a tu reino, y la has rechazado, ¿Por qué?"

La que se había convertido en su Sailor oponente sonrió al escucharlo. La sonrisa de Cosmos esta vez fue diferente. "Porque si me voy seria una cobarde. Porqué si renuncio a esto seria renunciar a mi prioridad. Mi propósito ha sido llegar a Alpha Sagittarii y no descansare hasta lograrlo." Débilmente volvió a tomar su báculo.

Sailor Galaxia la miro detenidamente. Había algo en la determinación de esa mujer que logro despertar sospechas en ella. Miro cuando Cosmos se lanzo a una quizás muerte segura. Observo el mismo movimiento que la guerrera había hecho, el miso movimiento que anteriormente había sido fallido. Los ojos de Sailor Galaxia mostraron la repentina impresión que sintió al ver lo que realmente Sailor Cosmos intentaba hacer.

"¡Lethe, Mnemosyne!"

"¡Saturn Havoc Tremor!"

Galaxia intento advertir a las dos Sailors guardianas de los ríos del olvido y recuerdo, pero Sailor Saturn la ataco a ella. Saturn también entendió la razon por la que su reina estaba actuando de esa manera.

Seiya cayó en el momento que Cosmos lo tomo desprevenido. En el momento que volvió a ponerse de pie sonrió al ver que de su labio caía sangre. Sonrió al pensar que no existía nadie quien pudiera provocarle ni un solo rasguño. Tal parece que se equivoco. La mujer delante de él le estaba demostrando lo contrario.

"No te será suficiente." Seiya limpio su labio.

Cosmos sonrió, pero no lo hizo complacida. Nada de lo que había pensado estaba dando resultado. Él no la dejaba atacar del todo. Y ella sabía perfectamente que en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo ella tenia gran desventaja.

Pero aun así no dejo de sonreír mientras tomaba con más fuerza su propio báculo, no queriendo olvidar que llegara el momento adecuado para hacer uso de el. "Lo se." Confirmo lo que él ya sabia. "Pero no estas dando tu mayor esfuerzo, ¿Por qué?"

Seiya la miro. Ella se había dado cuenta. A pesar de no herirla, él lograba evitar cualquier golpe y eso era lo único que la cansaba. "Te lo he dicho, no deseo lastimarte. Tu rostro me recuerda a alguien…pero no se a quien y no me gustaría herirte."

Cosmos sonrió, ¿Estaba su plan dando los resultados que ella buscaba? "¿Me temes?" Pregunto, intentando causar furia en él. "¿Temes que mi poder pueda ser superior al tuyo? Eres débil. Nunca pensé que el legendario guardián de las estrellas fuera tan débil."

"Bien, es una lastima que busques el final de tu reino de esta manera." Finalmente, decidido, fue él quien levanto la mano para terminar con una pelea que le era absurda. En la palma de su mano comenzó a concentrarse la poca energía con la que estaba dispuesto a terminar ese pequeño juego.

Pero dudo.

Cosmos al ver esto hizo desaparecer a la guerrera, en su lugar la hermosa reina se mantuvo de pie. Serenity sonrió ahora complacida al verlo dudar. Lo único que no hizo desaparecer fue su báculo, el cual tomo frente a ella.

Serenity encontró el momento perfecto. "¡Crystal…Eternal…Pow –!"

"¡No!"

El ataque de Serenity fue detenido en el momento que sintió unos pequeños brazos aferrarse a su vestido.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Pregunto Seiya al a ver los pequeños ojos celestes llenarse de lágrimas, deteniendo a aquella mujer.

"Por favor……no lo lastimes, mama."

Seiya se sorprendio por esa ultima palabra. ¿Su mama? Ahora lo veía, esa era la mirada que esa mujer le había recordado con anterioridad. Miro la escena del reencuentro de ambas. Entendió todo en ese instante. Entendió que esa mujer lo que buscaba por todo el universo era a la misma niña que a él le había robado mas de una sonrisa.

La misma niña que llego en un momento inesperado, la misma que él había querido mantener a su lado. Pero ahora lo entendía todo. Dándose finalmente por vencido, fue él quien dio media vuelta.

Pero antes de dar el primer paso, sus piernas se detuvieron al sentir que una de ellas había sido prisionera. Al bajar el rostro encontró a la misma niña que segundos atrás abrazaba a su mama.

"Esto es para ti." Sobre la palma de Sery apareció una mariposa morada, la cual voló hasta detenerse sobre la palma de Seiya. "Ella me ha traído para agradecerte."

Seiya le sonrió. "Me alegra saber que regresaras con tus padres."

"Pero…" La niña volteo a ver a su mama. Serenity encontró inseguridad en los ojos de su hija. Sery se lanzo a los brazos de Seiya en cuanto él se inclino para besar su frente. "Las estrellas son hermosas, ahora lo se." Sonrió. Seiya sonrió al escuchar eso.

La mariposa de la mano de Seiya voló hasta quedar justo frente el rostro de él. Brillo, cegando a todos.

Saturn corrió para abrazar y proteger a la pequeña princesa.

Pero algo había salido mal.

En el momento que la luz desvaneció, atónitas, Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne y Sailor Galaxia cayeron sobre sus rodillas ante la escena no muy lejos de ellas.

Sailor Saturn aferro aun más a Sery a ella y ella misma cerro los ojos solo para no ver los de su reina.

Serenity comenzó a caminar, pero por cada paso que daba pasaban segundos para el próximo. Intentaba llegar a él, pero las lágrimas que sus ojos no pudieron contener fueron impedimento para ver claramente. "…Endymion…" Susurro al no poder acercarse más.

Los ojos de Endymion recorrieron el lugar, miro a quienes lo miraban…a todos. Sus ojos se detuvieron al ver las lágrimas de su esposa. Serenity yacía en el suelo, intentando sostenerse para no derrumbarse.

Fue entonces que el rey de la ciudad destruida bajo el rostro para ver lo que había creado. Su brazo izquierdo sostenía un cuerpo que no terminaba de caer completamente y su mano derecha……su mano derecha aun sostenía la espada con la que había atravesado el corazón del guardián de las estrellas.

Endymion retiro su espada, haciendo que el cuerpo que acababa de ser herido cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne corrieron para auxiliar a Seiya pero a los primeros tres pasos, Galaxia les impidió continuar cuando levanto el brazo para que se detuvieran.

"…Seiya…" Sin poder ser capaz de ponerse de pie, Serenity llego junto a él ensuciando y arrastrando a su paso su magnifico vestido blanco.

Endymion dejo caer su espada. De momento no entendió lo que había echo. Estaba seguro que fue Sailor Galaxia su objetivo pero… ¿Seiya se interpuso? ¿En que momento fue tan rápido? Endymion acababa de herir mortalmente a quien le había dado vida de nuevo a sus generales y con quien había llegado a una alianza porque fue Seiya quien la busco.

Endymion miro a Galaxia y no entendió porque, si fue ella quien destruyo su reino, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sailor Galaxia… ¿Lloraba? ¿Acaso ella…?

Galaxia sollozo. Él lo supo. El guardián de las estrellas infinitas supo el mal que ella había echo y aun así… ¿Le había dado una nueva oportunidad? Si, se la había dado.

Al él mismo bajar el rostro, Endymion encontró el sollozar de una mujer que había compartido solo sonrisas con él.

Al voltear, Endymion vio la manera en la que su pequeña hija lloraba y de cómo Saturn era su único consuelo. ¿Era él el único culpable de todas esas lágrimas?

Detrás de él, sus guardianes solo pudieron bajar el rostro al ver como su rey elimino a quien los había regresado a esa nueva vida dos veces.

Endymion se arrodillo para tocar el cabello dorado de Serenity, pero ella no levanto el rostro. "Perdóname." Susurro solo para ella. Serenity mostró sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba él pidiéndole perdón? "He fallado, no pude proteger nuestro reino. No pude protegerlas. No pude…no pude cumplir lo que jure."

Serenity, con el corazón hecho pedazos, se puso de pie. "Todo estará bien." Logro sonreír a pesar de que sus lágrimas continuaban delatándola. "Volveremos a reconstruir nuestro reino. Regresaremos a casa y…" Bajo por última vez el rostro para poder llevarse la última imagen de ese ser que jamás podrá salir de sus sueños. "…y todo volverá a ser como antes." Tomo tiernamente la mano de Endymion.

Pero en el momento que tomo la mano de su esposo, Serenity observo que él ya no la veía a ella sino a algo detrás de ella. Volteo. Al girar, la reina encontró a quien no imagino ver detrás de ella. "¿Pa…Papillon?"

El semblante transparente de la Sailor dio a saber que ella ya no era perteneciente de esa era. "Hace mucho…" Endymion camino hacia ella, soltando la mano de Serenity en el paso. "…cumplí lo que deseaba cumplir. Hace mucho mis ideales se hicieron realidad. Hace mucho, él me hizo un favor que ahora deseo compensar." Llego frente a Papillon. "Descubrí que fue aquel momento en el que mis sueños se habían realizado completamente. Pero él te entrego su luz a cambio de la mía. Esta vez soy yo…quien desea ver sus sueños realizados."

Papillon le ofreció la mano. "¿Es esto lo que deseas? ¿Es este el ultimo sueño de un rey?"

Endymion volteo a ver a Serenity y confirmo lo que necesitaba saber en esa mirada. "Lo es. Lo entendí hace mucho…solamente me rehusaba a aceptarlo. Pero cuando él juro no lastimarla, aun sin que supiera lo que ella había significado para él, entendí que ambos compartían algo mas que recuerdos olvidados." Su mirada enterneció al ver dormir a una pequeña princesa en los brazos de Saturn. Había llorado lo suficiente como para poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne caminaron hasta detenerse detrás de Endymion, quien estaba apunto de tomar la mano que un alma le ofrecía. Ambas Sailors le sonrieron a Papillon, quien entendió el mensaje de esas sonrisas.

El golpe que produjo el báculo de Sailor Pluto al caer capto la atención de las demás. Ella no lo había entendido. Ella había dejado de sonreír solamente para herir lo más importante para su reina.

Pluto abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia delante de ella. "Estoy segura que seremos diferentes." Inesperadamente, Sailor Galaxia le invitaba a seguirla.

Pluto lo hizo.

Sailor Lethe, Mnemosyne, Papillon, Galaxia y Pluto rodearon a Endymion. Pluto sonrió nuevamente y su nuevo sonreír fue dirigido para a quien le había causado tanto daño, a Serenity. Le pidió perdón por esa traición.

"¡Endymion!" Serenity corrió hacia él en el momento que fue rodeado por el poder de las cinco Sailors reunidas, pero la mano de Saturn la detuvo.

Serenity volteo a verla. "Este es su sueño. Y su sueño es tu prosperidad." Entrego a la niña. Serenity tomo a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Susurro la reina antes de que la luz intensificara.

Las cinco guerreras y Endymion voltearon a verla. "Por supuesto, siempre viviremos en nuestros recuerdos."

Todos desaparecieron dejando la estrella que se había convertido en su campo de batallas deshabitada……tal y como tuvo que ser……desde el principio.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Vaya lamento la demora de esta actualización, pero por fin lo logre terminar y anuncio que el próximo será el _final_.

Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios. Espero podamos vernos en el final.

**_¡Gracias!_**

**XxX**

**VAINILLA **– Que bien, no hay nada más lindo que leer que la historia ha sido agradable, hasta ahora. Claro solo falta saber que se piensa de este capitulo y claro el final también. Agradezco tus lindos comentarios.

**Vane Kou **– Posiblemente no es lo que se esperaba, pero intento terminar esto de la mejor manera posible y al menos espero que este dando resultados. Se que esta actualización no ha sido la mas rápida pero espero te haya agradado de alguna manera.

**Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius **– Si, fue doloroso pero ahora espero que todo pueda salir tal y como lo tenia planeado. Bueno, seré sincera y confesare que esto no lo tenia planeado simplemente así fue como todo se dio. Espero puedas acompañarme para el final.

**Danyseren **– Espero que ese final esperado pueda ser como yo misma espero. Estoy segura que todo se solucionara. Todo tiene un final y esta historia lo tendrá en el próximo capitulo, espero que puedas acompañarme.

**Serenalucy **– Bueno el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina y espero que sea el que se espera, o al menos el que yo espero. Agradezco que hayas decidido leer esta historia.

**Nande-chan **– Espero que ahora a estar a un paso del final, el fic pueda terminar con una sonrisa tanto para ustedes como para mi. Pero por el momento solo espero que este penúltimo capitulo haya sido agradable.

**Estefanía potter **– Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Serenity recordó porque Sailor Mnemosyne le hizo recordar con la presión de Galaxia. Eso esta en el capitulo anterior. Espero que puedas acompañarme en el final y agradezco mucho todos tus lindos comentarios.

**LILA KOU **– Exacto, todo fue en vano y solo espero que me acompañes en el siguiente capitulo para que sepas a lo que me refiero. Que bien que sigas leyendo pero sobre todo que te siga agradando esta historia.

**SAMANTHA KOU **– Lamento mucho si este capitulo no fue lo que quizás esperabas, pero soy yo la más interesada en darle fin a esta historia lo más rápido posible. Agradezco que continúes acompañándome a lo largo de mis historias, creeme que eso es todo lo que se necesita para seguir escribiendo.

**LadyLharienBlack **– Agradezco que hayas leído tanto esta continuación como la primera parte, pero sobre todo que te hayan gustado. Lamento de todo corazón si este capitulo no es lo que se esperaba, sobre todo ahora que recién has comenzado a leer. Pero gracias por todos tus buenos deseos.

**XxX**

♥…**_Serenity Kou…♥_**


	17. Eternamente Mía

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• _**ETERNAMENTE MIA**_** •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XVII**_** •**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

• _**ETERNAMENTE**_ _**MÍA**_ •

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¡Sailor Pluto!" Por como su nombre fue mencionado, Sailor Pluto pudo descifrar que quien la llamaba corría hacia ella. "¡Sailor Pluto!" Finalmente su compañera Sailor llego agitadamente a ella. "Por fin has llegado. No han querido comenzar sin tu presencia."

"Lamento la tardanza pero tuve que –"

"Vamos, Pluto, las explicaciones podrás dárselas mas tarde." Venus le indico que caminara.

"Bien, entonces no demoremos mas." Ambas Sailors caminaron por la misma dirección por la que Sailor Venus corría hacia su compañera.

Tomo tiempo llegar, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Se trataba del salón de cristal, el salón más grande de todo el palacio. Todo era decorado maravillosamente. Las puertas se abrieron y ambas Sailors notaron que solo esperaban por ellas.

Pluto, siendo la única ausente durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, continuo su camino hasta llegar frente a los reyes y reverenciar. "Lamento la tardanza. Ya estoy aquí, tal y como lo han ordenado."

La hermosa reina solo movió la cabeza en respuesta. "No podíamos comenzar sin tu presencia."

Pluto sonrió tiernamente. "¡Pluto!" La pequeña figura corrió entrando hasta abrazarse a la última Sailor.

"Princesa." Pluto se inclino y extendió la palma de su mano. "Feliz cumpleaños." Susurro.

La pequeña sonrió tomando la pequeña cajita afelpada. "¿Para mi? ¡Gracias!" La abrió revelando un brazalete plateado de diamantes. "Es hermoso. ¡Gracias Pluto!"

La Sailor sonrió una vez más.

"Lamentamos la tardanza."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada. Ahí, sonrientes, seis Sailors hicieron acto de presencia; Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Fai, Sailor X, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon y Sailor Galaxia.

Las seis entraron hasta detenerse frente a los soberanos y reverenciaron de manera unánime.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

El momento había llegado.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon se acerco a la guardiana del tiempo. "Es hora."

Pluto bajo el rostro al escuchar esas únicas dos palabras que había temido escuchar desde que vio entras a las seis Sailors Galácticas.

"El tiempo no es mas tu guardián." Susurro Papillon solo para Pluto.

Pluto volteo en dirección a la dama que sonreía a lo lejos, la misma mujer por la que había cometido errores. Pero los errores habían sido propios y el momento de pagar esa falta había llegado.

"¿Podré despedirme?"

Papillon movió la cabeza, asegurándole que el tiempo se había convertido en terminal. Pluto volvió a bajar el rostro y finalmente opto por seguir a la guardiana de espíritus.

Ambas estuvieron por atravesar la entrada.

"¿Pluto?"

"¿Papillon?"

Dos voces mencionaron sus nombres deteniéndolas.

"¿Se irán sin despedirse?"

Pluto miro una vez más a Papillon, quien no mostró gesto alguno, y corrió a abrazar a quienes habían llegado detrás de ella. "No puedo hacer nada mas que pedir perdón, pero ni siquiera eso remediaría todo por lo que mi culpa tuvieron que pasar."

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune correspondieron al abrazo de igual manera. No dijeron nada. No podían decir nada después de saber que lo que Pluto acababa de decir era verdad.

"Pluto." Papillon le llamo una vez más.

Pluto dejo ir a sus dos entrañables amigas para arrancar la estrella de su propio pecho y dejarla sobre las manos de Uranus. "Ellos entenderán." Sonrió dando media vuelta para finalmente seguir a ahora dueña.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"¿Estas bien?"

Serenity volteo instantemente. "Si." Aseguro con una mala sonrisa forjada.

Pero él no creyó en esa sonrisa careciente de alegría y tomo las manos de la reina, de su reina, entre las suyas. "Todo estará bien……ella estará bien."

Pero esas palabras, a pesar de venir de él, no pudieron confortar la tristeza de sus ojos. "No quería que terminara así." Finalmente rompió en llanto, dejando que fuera él quien ofreciera su hombro para sollozar libremente.

Seria inútil intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas porque nada confortaría la cruel verdad. "Lo siento." Fue lo único que él pudo expresar al no poder mentirle.

Serenity se separo mostrando lo que se había dejado sobre sus manos hace poco. "¿Regresara?" Pregunto temerosa.

Él tomo la estrella de las delicadas manos. La miro, ella le pedía con la mirada que le mintiera para poder dejar de llorar. Pero, más que no poder, no deseaba mentirle a ella por más que esa mentira pudiera significar una sonrisa falsa.

"Lo hará, ¿Verdad? Dime que lo hará, Seiya."

Él bajo el rostro para ver la estrella de su mano. La apretó. "No lo hará." Confeso cruelmente. Sabía que ella tenía la esperanza de que él le mintiera, inclusive que hiciera su deseo realidad. "Ella no me pertenece."

Serenity coloco su mano sobre la de él. "¿Y si lo hiciera………regresaría?"

Era todo lo que ella necesitaba. "Lo haría." Aseguro indudablemente.

Serenity sonrió cesando a su paso lágrimas de dolor. "Gracias." Susurro.

Él dejo la estrella de nuevo en las manos que tomaban las suyas.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Para mi?" Seiya asintió. "Pero yo no merezco esto. Mi destino ahora es seguir a Sailor Papillon, tal y como lo hizo Sailor Pluto. ¿Por qué esto?"

Seiya dejo que sus manos envolvieran las manos de una Sailor confundida. "Gracias."

Sailor Galaxia sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente por el contacto. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la Sailor dio media vuelta dispuesta a continuar su destino. "Perdóname." Pido antes de salir.

"Gracias." Seiya volvió a repetir solo para confirmarle que todo lo demás ya no importaba.

Finalmente ella salio, llevando a su pecho el calido resplandor de un último recuerdo de Alpha Sagittarii, la estrella del perdón.

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

Sailor Lethe y Sailor Mnemosyne observaron por última vez la escena de aquel lugar. Esa era una vida perfecta. Vida que ellas jamás llegaran a disfrutar. Sonrieron al escuchar reír a la pequeña niña que estaba acompañada de sus padres.

"Lo siento, hermana." Musito Lethe.

Mnemosyne giro para ver el perfil de su hermana. Ella nunca se había disculpado por algo, mucho menos con ella. Pero pudo entender el silencio después de aquel susurro. "Yo también." Respondió intentando no sollozar.

Lethe tomo su mano, acto que Mnemosyne nunca espero. "Vamos a casa."

Mnemosyne se dejo llevar, no sin antes despedirse mentalmente de quienes a lo lejos les permitieron volver a sonreír.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"¿Es así como se marchan?"

Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne se detuvieron al no poder caminar más porque el camino fue bloqueado. "Vamos a casa, a Epsilon Sagittarii."

"¿Volveremos a vernos?"

Lethe sonrió. "Posiblemente."

Sailor X extendió su mano. "Gracias."

Lethe dudo en tomar la mano que se le ofrecía. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque él hubiese hecho lo mismo."

Ambas guardianas de Epsilon Sagittarii rieron inevitablemente. "Vamos, Mnemosyne, no perdamos mas el tiempo." Continuo su camino, pasando junto a Sailor X y sin tomar la mano de la también guerrera.

"¿Serán nuestros recuerdos quienes no nos dejen olvidar?"

Mnemosyne se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de una Sailor tan igual a ella. Ambas compartían algo en común. "Posiblemente serán ellas." Se acerco para besar la mejilla de Sailor Fai. "Pero nosotras no."

Fai sonrió agradeciendo el afecto. "Lo imagine."

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

"Estarán bien." Serenity, intentando lo mismo que él había hecho momentos atrás, tomo la mano de quien solo buscaba un poco de conforte.

Seiya sonrió apretando afectuosamente la suave mano. Sus ojos no se apartaron del motivo por el que se le había tomado la mano. "No me dejaron agradecerles."

"No querían que lo hicieras, no tu. De lo contrario hubiesen esperado."

Él sonrió, lo sabia pero era confortante escucharlo de sus labios.

Serenity soltó su mano y dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al palacio. "¿Vienes?"

Él movió la cabeza ligeramente negando su petición. Ella entro.

A lo lejos, sus ojos volvieron a enfocar algo. Alguien. Los observo. Observo a quienes se habían convertido en su propia familia. Eran ellos, sus entrañables hermanos. Sonrió.

Pero en cuanto estuvo por dar el primer pasó para ir hacia ellos, Yaten y Taiki hicieron un acto de reverencia mutuo. Al incorporarse de nuevo, ambos sonrieron y colocaron una mano sobre su corazón, diciéndole a lo lejos que siempre lo llevaran con ellos. Ambos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a desaparecer en un horizonte sin luz.

"Espe –" Seiya estuvo por correr hacia ellos, pero ellos habían ya desaparecido. ¿Se habían despedido de él? ¿Estuvieron realmente ahí? ¿Por qué se fueron? "Yaten, Taiki." Su rostro, ahora cabizbajo, intento ocultar la infinita tristeza que aquello le causo.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo levantar el rostro. "Esperan……por ti."

Seiya miro detenidamente a la mujer que acababa de poner una mano sobre su hombro. No solo la observo a ella pero a su compañera también. Ambas le sonreían incógnitamente.

"Ellos regresaron."

"Pero no olvidaron y eso los hará querer volver a Alpha Sagittarii."

"¿Regresaron?" Venus asintió, al igual que lo hizo Mercury. Seiya entendió. Había alguien que los necesitaba más que él y ellos tomaron su propia decisión. "Entiendo." Finalmente sonrió. "Ella los dejara volver a Alpha Sagittarii y cuando eso suceda…será para siempre."

"Lo sabemos." Ambas sonrieron por comprobar que estaban ahora seguras.

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

•

•

"Podría repetirlo por siempre."

"No es necesario, lo se."

"Quizás lo olvidas."

"Eso seria imposible, Seiya."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque siento verlo en tus ojos en todo momento."

Él rió mientras tomaba su mano suavemente. Una sola mirada basto para que ella se dejara llevar al centro del salón. Inmediatamente se convirtieron en el centro de atención por ese acto tan inesperado. "Gracias." Susurro mientras comenzaba a guiarla.

Ella levanto el rostro por una palabra que no esperaba escuchar, al menos no de él, al menos no en ese momento. "¿Por qué?" Pregunto mientras comenzaba a recargar su rostro sobre el pecho de quien la guiaba cuidando cada paso.

Seiya miro a la niña que, al igual que los demás, los observaba. Niña que sonrió al sentir esa mirada sobre ella. De nuevo bajo el rostro para observar el cabello de su reina bailar al compás de ambos.

Ella levanto el rostro al no escuchar una respuesta, pero solo descubrió que él respondió al instante por mantener una gran sonrisa en todo momento.

Podía perderse por siempre en esos ojos. Bajo el rostro para que sus labios quedaran cerca de su oído. Susurro solo para ella. "Por ser……eternamente mía."

• _**FIN**_•

•

•

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X****- X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Sin más que decir, les agradezco su compañía a lo largo de esta historia. Solo ustedes me dejan continuar escribiendo.

Se va otra historia pero estoy segura que llegaran otras nuevas y no puedo hacer más que continuar escribiendo para mí, para ustedes y para nuestra imaginación.

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

**XxX**

**Va****ne Kou** – Bueno no me queda más que agradecer la gran ayuda que me has dado al leer mis historias y opinar acerca de ellas ya que eso es todo lo que necesito para continuar. Posiblemente este no es un final del todo esperado pero al menos lo he terminado tal y como lo quería. Muchas gracias por tu compañía.

**LadyLharienBlack** – Al menos te aseguro que este es el capitulo final pero de esta historia ya que las otras historias que tengo aun tienen actualizaciones por escribir. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia pero sobre todo que te haya agradado.

**Danyseren **– Bueno el resultado es completamente el que yo esperaba. No hubiese podido soportar otro final como el de la primera parte. Como siempre te agradezco el haberme acompañado en esta historia también y por opinar acerca de ella.

**Kendra duvoa **– Espero que este final haya tenido las respuestas que buscabas. Posiblemente no todo es lo que esperabas pero decidí dejarlo así porque hay cosas que tuvieron sus respuestas en el capitulo pasado. Muchas gracias por tu compañía, por tus comentarios y por tu gran apoyo.

**Chio **– Personalmente a mi también me encanta escribir cosas románticas pero también me encanta el misterio y el drama. Soy fanática de todo tipo de escritura y a la vez me encanta mezclar. Pero espero que este capitulo haya sido, quizás no todo, pero si algo de lo que esperabas. Muchas gracias por tu siempre compañía.

**Kary **– Espero que este final sea el que esperabas o al menos espero que te agrade. Muchas gracias por tu review aunque sea tarde, pero sobre todo gracias pro tu apoyo.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Muchas gracias por ser una de las que encabeza la lista de siempre presentes en esta historia. Espero te haya agradado este final y que todo tu tiempo de espera haya valido la pena.

**Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius **– Que bueno que el capitulo anterior fue agradable, ahora espero que este final haya calmado corazones. Al menos se que, personalmente, ha calmado el mío al hacer de esta historia lo que siempre tuve en mente. Muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo y tu siempre compañía.

**Antotis** – Muchas gracias por las tres que ya has leído, espero que si decides leer otras mías también sean de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y por acompañarme a leer hasta este final.

**Erill **– Sinceramente espero no haberlo echo en este final. Sabes que siempre me alegra ver tu nombre en mis historias porque se que siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme y eso te lo agradezco de corazón. Muchas gracias por tu compañía.

**XxX**

_**¡Hasta pronto!**_

♥…_**Serenity**__**Kou**__**…♥**_


End file.
